Lost in Time
by TWDCarlGrimes
Summary: AU; Set after Season 3A. Allison and Scott are back together and a Date to the Movies, Could change things forever where Scott is sent into Earth's Future. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1\. **

(Scott POV)

My Name is Scott McCall, I'm a True Alpha Werewolf. I have one completely amazing Girlfriend, Allison Argent. Yes true we split up after the whole thing with Gerald (Allison's Granddad) Who used her after her Mom died. But After that fight with the Alpha Pack, I didn't fully heal since I though that Derek was dead and it was my Fault. We ended up stopping at a rest stop no thanks to Stiles. And Allison, Lydia and Stiles go me into the Bathroom then While Allison was sealing up the wound. Stiles and Lydia left. I near slipped if it wasn't for Allison. Then when we were back on the road we ended up stopping at this Motel which had Supernatural suicides. And one of them could of been me if it was for them three.

That Night I was woken up by Allison. And I could tell she wasn't alright and she ended up pulling me off the bus where she told me about her Nightmare where I died in and She was scared. True I said that I was still here, that's what matters. But then Allison said that she want us to get back together. I said that I missed her soon much. Then next thing was that we ended up kissing like mad and Allison wondered if I still had my room key. But the problem was that we were way too tired for that and Said that she should get some sleep. Allison then makes a remark about us moving too fast. Which I then said that, We actually wasn't since the last time that she had done almost everything which made Allison laugh. Damn I always loved her Laugh.

So we ended up getting back onto the bus and Allison cuddled into me after I sat down and then we ended up falling asleep and 1 thing I knew that was Allison and I was smiling the whole night.

After that was when we found out about me being a True Alpha, Just after Deaton, My Boss was kidnapped, But when Cora got sick and we had to get everyone out of the Hospital, Then my Mum got kidnapped by the Darach, and then next thing was that Allison's Dad Chris was missed and so was Stiles' Dad too. When we found out where they were Allison, Stiles, and Issac went to get them while I went with Deucalion to stop the Darach who we knew at the time was Jenner Blake who Derek was going out with at the time. And Went we tired to stop her she put down Mountain ash. Something no Supernatural can cross. But I wasn't a normal Werewolf. I was a True Alpha. That which gave me a edge over her and manage to force my way through which almost killed me but It triggered my Alpha side to kick in. And I pushed through the mountain ash. Which shocker Jennifer and then I said that either she stop the wind or I will and that I didn't care what happened to my eyes. Then Deucalion came out of no where and slashed her throat which slowly killed her. Then me and Derek got to where Allison, Stiles and mine Parents was. and we told them what happened at that it was over.

Then a week after that, Nothing was going on, So I asked Allison if she wanted to go and see something. Allison wanted to see the new Vampire Academy, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, And I want to see X-men Days of Future past, Captain America the Winter Soldier and Guardians of the Galaxy. But I also wanted to see Teenage Mutant ninja turtles. So we ended up looking up the time for those and The all start after one another. So we made it a full movie day. But a bit more is that my Uncle is in the Air Force and I knew about what he was up to since just after Allison left for France with Chris. I knew about Atlantis, Star Gate Command and I went there once when John took me before he left for Atlantis the second time and I managed to get all the Gate addresses and locations, Weapons Information, Hyper-drive all on my Laptop.

XXX

After All of the Movies which was good I took Allison Home.

"That was Brilliant Scott," Allison said.

"I know," I said.

"You sure, you not coming in?"Allison said.

As we reached the door to where Allison and her Dad was staying.

"Yeah, Should get home," I said.

"Okay," Allison said. looking away before turning back and me and Kissing me. "I love you, Scott,"

"I love you too, Allison," I said. Then Allison opened up her car and passed my laptop which was in my bag.

"Don't want you to forget this," Allison said.

I took it and put my bag over my shoulder. "Thanks, Allison," I said.

"You be careful," Allison said.

"I will, Love you," I said.

"Love you too," Allison said before heading in.

Then I was heading back home when this bright flash showed up in front of me and It was so bright my eyes couldn't Then I couldn't stay awake and ended up Falling and the thing I remember was that It was like it was pulling me in.

(Meanwhile)

2 officers on Earth monitoring system was talking for a bit before the console started beeping.

"What is it?" one of them said.

"Some sort of energy reading, Reid," The other one said.

"What kind? Morgan," Reid asked.

"No Idea, We should call Command," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Reid said.

"Morgan to Command," Morgan after hitting his combadge.

"Go ahead," Command said.

"We got a massive energy reading on sensors here," Morgan said.

"Send the Coords, We send someone to check it out," Command said.

"Already have," Morgan said.

"Received, Command out," Command said.

After some time they sent out a team to check out the Energy reading with a Newly promoted Captain Kathryn Janeway leading the Team with her Friends Tuvok.

"Where is the Energy reading Tuvok?" Kathryn Janeway said.

"Over there, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Okay, Let's see," Kathryn Janeway said.

Then they were walking over to where the Energy reading spiked the most and was scanning around with their Tricorders when.

"Captain, I'm picking up a lifesign," Tuvok said.

"Me too, But there is no trace of the energy field," Kathryn Janeway said.

"I think we should call for more Security," Tuvok said.

"Tuvok, Who ever this is may be hurt and waiting for backup could kill who ever it is, We go on," Kathryn Janeway said.

They head on towards the lifesign and when they were close.

"Is the lifesign moving?"Kathryn Janeway said.

"No, Not even an inch," Tuvok said.

"Probably who ever it is could be unconscious?" Kathryn Janeway said.

"It is possible," Tuvok said.

Then they continued towards the lifesign.

"Tuvok, Look?" Kathryn Janeway said.

As Tuvok looked, Kathryn Janeway went ahead and crouched down next to a Teenage boy.

"He looks about 16," Kathryn Janeway said.

"I'll call for a medic team," Tuvok said.

"Where did you come from kid?" Kathryn Janeway said but got no response.

After 10 mins, A medic team arrived and taken the boy to Starfleet command medical bay. Then Someone else came in.

"Captain," A man said.

"Admiral Paris," Kathryn Janeway said.

"What was it?" Pairs said.

"You're looking at it," Kathryn Janeway said.

"A boy," Paris said.

"Yes, So far the Doctors said he is okay but how he got to that point, I have no idea," Kathryn Janeway said.

"Captain,Admiral," A doctor came out and brought them to the Boy.

"How is he?" Paris said.

"Fine, But he is still out," The Doctor said.

Then There was a groan from where the boy was.

(Scott POV)

I just after groaned. I opened my eyes to see I was in a Medical bay.

They were a Man in a Doctor uniform I take it and 2 others, A man and a Woman in the same uniform but a Red not blue.

"Anyone catch the number of the truck hit me," I said.

"I though you said he was still out for a bit more," The Woman said.

"I did," The Doctor said.

"Name is Admiral Owen Paris, This is Captain Kathryn Janeway and Doctor Samuel Anders," Admiral said.

"Scott McCall," I said.

"Where you from?" Captain Janeway said.

"Beacon Hills, California," I said.

"You are in San Francisco, Starfleet Command," Admiral Paris.

"What the heck is Starfleet Command," I said.

"Wait you never heard of Starfleet back in Beacon Hills," Captain Janeway said.

"No, Wait, What's the Date?" I said.

"21/6/2369," Captain Janeway said.

"You gotta be kidding me right now," I said.

"No, Wait what is it for you?" Admiral Paris said.

"20/6/2014," I said.

"21st century," Admiral said.

"Yes," I said.

"What happened to you?" Captain Janeway said.

"I was just after walking my Girlfriend Allison back home after we spend the whole day watching movies at the cinema. Then on the way home I was walking thinking about everything what happened then next second there was this really bright light, I couldn't even open my eyes. Then Before I fell out of it It was like it was pulling me in," I said.

"What happened next?" Captain Janeway said.

"Next was me just waking up right here, Wait where's my bag?" I said.

"That one," Admiral Paris said.

"Yes, I just needed to know who ever found me brought that along too," I said.

"We did," Captain Janeway said.

"It was you," I said.

"Yes, Me and My Security chief found you," Captain Janeway said.

"Is there any way to send me back then?" I said.

"We working on it," Admiral Paris said.

"Okay, Take it I'm staying here til then," I said.

"For now," Admiral Paris said.

"Fine, I stick here. Any idea when You will found out?" I said.

"No idea, could take up to 3 days to know for sure," Admiral Paris said.

"Okay, I can wait that long here," I said. "If It is alright with you Doc," I said.

"Doctor," Admiral said.

"It's no problem, Admiral," Doc. Samuel said.

"Good, I let you know," Admiral said before they left.

What the hell is going to happened. Are they going to find a way for me to get home, To Mum, Allison and the Pack. I hope so.

XXX

After another 30 mins after waking up Doc. Wanted me to get some more sleep. So after another 10 mins I was asleep again.

But when I woke up, I saw that the Doc was running some sort of scanning equipment over me.

"Wow, What you doing?" I said.

"Easy, It just a Medical Tricorder, Medic Technology advanced in the last 300 years for us," Doc. Samuel said.

"In other words a probable MRI," I said.

"Yes," Doc. Samuel said.

After a couple of mins, He stopped and headed into what looks to be his office.

I saw my bag, next to a bed 2 away from me and I got up and walked over and picked up my bag and went back over to where I woke up. Once I sat back down on the bed I opened the bag and took a look what was in it. I saw that everything was still there. My Laptop, Phone, External Hard Drives, which had my Music, Photos, Videos, Games, Mods for my games, Documents, All my downloaded videos off YouTube, All TV Series, I had brought which I managed to convert into Download, Movies, StarGate Addresses, Weapons Schematics, Hyper-Drive Schematics, Database on Gou-ald, Database on Ori, Database on Wraith, Naquadah Generator Schematics, Puddle Jumper Schematics, Genii Database, Zero Point Module Schematics, Ancients Database, Air Craft Schematics. Other than those on the External Hard drives, I also had Charger leads, 3DS Nintendo, Pokemon X, Y, Alpha Sapphire, Omega Ruby, Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, Ultra Moon. I Had my Headphones and Headset in my bag also.

After I finished checking my bag a noticed that someone was watching me, When I looked it was the Doc.

"You want a drink," Doc. Samuel said.

"Got any water," I said.

Then Doc. Samuel went back into his office than a second or 2 later back with a glass of water.

"Here," Doc. Samuel said.

"Thanks," I said. Taking a bit of the water.

"Sure," Doc. Samuel said before started to head back into his office and I pulled out my laptop and switched it on. But when I login and put in my Password. I looked at my battery life, But it wasn't on 100%, It was 2 Billion % charged.

"How the hell," I said before I checked on my Laptop's Hard drive space only to see instead of 2 TB hard drive. It was on 50,000 TB space.

"Holy shit," I said.

"What?" Doc. Samuel said coming back in and saw me on my Laptop. "What is that?"

"Laptop," I said.

"Oh, Right, So what is it?" Doc. Samuel said.

"My Battery life on this is on 2 Billion % and my hard drive increase to 50,000 TB," I said.

"What," Doc. Samuel said.

"Yeah, It could of been whatever it was pulling me here, I wonder, If it increased my Laptop Hard Drive, What has happened to my External Hard Drives. Which should be a 5 TB Hard Drive," I said.

Then I pulled out my Music Hard drive and pulled it in. Only to see it was not on 5 TB anymore but 100,000 TB. "Jesus, That is a Lot,"

"What?" Doc. Samuel said.

"My External Hard drives was a 5 TB before I was pulled here, Now they are on 100,000 TB, Damn," I said.

"Hang on," Doc. Samuel said before using his tricorder over it. "What, It looks to be in some sort of temporal Flux," Before he scanned everything else. "Same with everything you brought through,"

"So,Do we wait for it to correct itself if it can that is, or leave it," I said.

"Leave it, We have no idea what could happened to this stuff if we try to slowly force it out," Doc. Samuel said.

"Fine," I said.

Then Doc. Samuel went back to his office and I was just on my Music files putting together a playlist while listening to some of the songs I am pulling on it.

After I did that I was listening to it for the rest of that Day before I fell asleep.

Only thing I kept thinking to myself. Was I going to get back to Allison, Mum and the Pack.

**That's it for this Chapter.**

**More to Follow.**

**Stay Tuned and Safe.**

**Love Y'all**

**Hope you like.**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

(Scott POV)

It has been a week since I arrived in 2369. I don't even know if I can get back. What if I can't? What then? I will never see Allison again, Or Mum, Lydia, Stiles, or the rest of the pack. What will happen to me then.

I was let out of sickbay for a bit. As Captain Janeway came round to show me round. Every time I called her Captain she was said to call her Kathryn.

But it was awesome how much Earth was changed since 2014. Kathryn showed me around Starfleet HQ, Which was completely Amazing, All the Tech they are using here at this time. Then Kathryn showed me the Shuttles they have been using now. They maybe look small but they get the job done. Then she took me to see Starfleet Academy. It was amazing and Then We headed back to Sickbay. Once we got there, Admiral Paris was there talking with the Doc.

"Scott," Admiral Paris said.

"Admiral," I said.

"How was it?" Admiral Paris said.

"Amazing," I said.

"Good, There has been some developments," Admiral Paris said.

"Okay, What is it?" I said.

"I'm Sorry to say this," Admiral Paris said. I knew this could happen. "But there is no way to send you back to your time,"

"So I stuck in this time," I said.

"Yes, Sorry," Admiral Paris said.

"It's not your fault, Even I can guess this century is no where near enough to have Time travel," I said.

Admiral Paris nodded.

"So what is going to happen now, I can't keep hogging onto one of the Doc's bed," I said.

"We working on it, But for at least you be able to stay tonight, We talk again tomorrow when we have fingered something out," Admiral Paris said.

"Thanks," I said.

After that, Admiral Paris and Kathryn Janeway left, I always did know that something like this could happen. But I'm not going to stop looking for a way to get back.

XXX

When I woke up the next day, I saw that it was 9:30 in the morning and I got up and the Doc Left something to eat which was good enough for me, After I ate I checked that I had everything in my Bag. I am wondering who is going to take someone from the pass into their house. What I am going to do now. No way back.

Not that long after Admiral Paris and Captain Janeway walked in with the Doc, headed over towards me.

"So, what's going on?" I said.

"We have managed to find somewhere for you," Admiral Paris said.

"Okay," I said.

"We though it was best that Captain Janeway, would be best to take care of you," Admiral Paris said.

"You really okay with that?" I said.

"I was the one who thought since I was the one that found you, That you may feel safer at mine than with someone else," Captain Kathryn Janeway said.

"So, what do you think?" Admiral Paris said.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

XXX

After another hour, I was with Captain Janeway in her Shuttle, Guess it beats having a car, or a bike. We were heading to way I think her house was. Didn't really take too long since we were flying there. Once we got there, she landed her shuttle down, a safe distance from her house. Then She opened the doors and I grabbed my bag and got out and saw that her House was in the middle of nowhere. Which would be good for the full moon to make sure I still have control. Janeway went and opened up the front door and give me a look saying to come on in. Once I when in she closed the door and said to come with her, as she went upstairs to a room which was a really good enough size. Then she ended up saying that I was going to sleep in here. Which wasn't really that bad, got the heck of a nice bed there too.

Of course I thank her for it even was using the whole Captain thing on her which she then said to just call her Kathryn. Then she left, to let me setup my things. Got everything what I had setup my Laptop, and Hard drives to check what was on them.

I had all the music files I had and then checked my Photo's hard drive, which had my Games Screenshots, Memories, but most important for me was photos of Allison.

My Movies I had downloaded are:

28 Days later

28 Weeks later

80 days around the world

Abduction

Avatar

Bad Boys

Bad Boys 2

Ender's Game

Free Willy 1,2,4

Harry Potter 1-8

Holes

High School Musical

High School Musical 2

High School Musical 3

Max Keeble's Big move

Maze Runner

Maze Runner Scorch Trials

Maze Runner Death Cure

Oblivion

Pacific Rim

Safe House

Scooby Doo the Mystery Begins

Scooby Doo Curse of the lake Monster

Star Trek (2009)

Star Trek Into Darkness

Star Trek Beyond

Star Wars 1-6

Star Wars Rebels Spark of Rebellion

Terminator 1-5

The Green Hornet

The Karate Kid 1-4

The Martian

Thunderbirds

Transformers 1-5

Unstoppable

Star Trek First Contact

Star Trek Insurrection

Star Trek Nemesis

Serenity

Stormbreaker

Men in Black 1-3

Hot Fuzz

Fast and Furious 1-7

The 3 Tails

Resident Evil 1-6

Resident Evil Degeneration

Resident Evil Damnation

Resident Evil Vendetta

G.I. Joe Rise of a Cobra Retaliation

Prometheus

Avengers 1-2

Iron Man 1-3

I am #4

Barnyard

Vampire Academy

Hunger Games 1-4

I am Legend

The Gamechangers

Lord of the Rings 1-3

Mrs. Brown Boys D'movie

The Crocodile Hunter Collision Course

Blue Lagoon the Awakening

Green Lantern

Scooby Doo 1-2

Guardians of the Galaxy 1-2

Many other more, But no go into that yet.

My TV Programmes I had Downloaded also are:

The Walking Dead Season 1-8

Firefly

Wolf Blood Season 1-5

Teen Wolf Season 1-6

StarGate Atlantis 1-5

Terminator The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season 1-2

Mrs. Brown's boys Season 1-3

Wizards vs Aliens Season 1-3

Criminal Minds Season 4 5

Torchwood Season 1-4

Defiance Season 1-3

In the Flesh Season 1-2

Star Trek Voyager Season 1-7

Star Trek The Next Generation Season 1-7

Star Trek Deep Space 9 Season 1-7

Star Trek Enterprise Season 1-4

Star Trek Discovery Season 1-2

The Vampire Dairies Season 1-8

Transformers Prime Season 1-3

The Originals Season 1-5

My Babysitter's a Vampire Season 1-2

Class Season 1

Mako Mermaids Season 1-4

Doctor Who Season 1-10

Timeline Season 1

Elite Season 1

7 Seconds Season 1

Don't watch this Season 1

Planet Earth Season 1

Top Gear Special's Season 21 22

Cuckoo Season 1-3

Red Vs Blue Season 1-13

Good Witch Season 1-4

Orphan Black Season 1-5

Pokemon XY Season 1-2

Pokemon XYZ Season 1

Hemlock Grove Season 1-3

Free Rein Season 1-2

The Haunting of Hill House Season 1

Pokemon Sun Moon Season 1

Jessica Jones Season 1-2

Heartland Season 1-11

Greenhouse Academy Season 1-2

13 Reasons Why Season 1-2

America Horror Story Season 1-7

Frequency Season 1

Beyond Season 1-2

The Crown Season 1-2

Pretty little Lairs Season 1-7

Dinosaur King Season 1-2

Bitten Season 1-3

Breaking Bad Season 1-5

Mr. Young Season 1-3

Ultimate Beastmaster Season 1-3

From Dusk til Dawn Season 1-3

Continuum Season 1-4

Prison Break Season 1-5

Being Human Season 1-5

Black Mirror Season 1-4

Pokemon Indigo League Season 1

I-Zombie Season 1-4

Punisher Season 1-2

Z Nation Season 1-3

H20: Just add Water Season 1-3

The Shannara Chronicles Season 1-2

Yu Gi Oh Season 1-5

Stranger Things Season 1-2

Black Lightning Season 1-2

Shadow-hunters the Mortal Instruments Season 1-3

Grimm Season 1-6

Timeless Season 1-2

Merlin Season 1-5

Doctor Who The Five Doctors

Doctor Who Remembrance of the Daleks

Doctor Who Ark in Space

Doctor Who Genesis of the Daleks

Doctor Who Earthshock

Power Rangers: Turbo

Power Rangers: In Space

Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy

Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue

Power Rangers: Time Force

Power Rangers: Wild Force

Power Rangers: Ninja Storm

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

Power Rangers: SPD

Power Rangers: Mystic Force

Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive

Power Rangers: Jungle Fury

Power Rangers: RPM

Power Rangers: Samurai

Power Rangers: Super Samurai

Power Rangers: Megaforce

Power Rangers: Super Megaforce

Power Rangers: Dino Charge

Power Rangers: Super Dino Charge

Power Rangers: Ninja Steel

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel

Star Wars Rebels

Star Wars The Clone Wars

My Games I had Downloaded are:

7 Days to Die

Barnyard

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Harry Potter and the Half blood Prince

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2

Iron Man

Monster Jam Maximum Destruction

Need For Speed: Most Wanted (2005)

Need For Speed: Carbon

Need For Speed: ProStreet

Need For Speed: Undercover

Need For Speed: Shift

Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)

Need For Speed: The Run

Need For Speed: Most Wanted (2012)

Need For Speed: Rivals

Need For Speed (2015)

Need For Speed: Payback

Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction

Scooby Doo! Mystery Mayhem

Scooby Doo! Cyber Space

Ski Racing 2005

Ski Racing 2006

Soul Calibur 2

Soul Calibur 3

Star Trek Conquest

Star Trek Encounters

Star Trek Voyager Elite Force

Star Trek Elite Force 2

Star Wars Battlefront

Star Wars Battlefront 2

Star Wars the Clone Wars

Star Wars Jedi Star-fighter

Star Wars The Clone Wars Republic Heroes

ThunderBirds

Transformers The Game

Transformers Revenge of the Fallen

Transformers Dark Side of the Moon

WWE Smackdown Vs Raw (05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19)

X-men Origins Wolverine

XG3 Extreme G Racing

XIII

Ace Combat Infinity, Fires of liberation, Assault Horizon.

Ace Combat 7

Agents of Mayhem

Alien Isolation

The Amazing Spiderman 12

ARK Survival Evolved

Assassin's Creed, 2, 3, 4, Ezio Collection, Unity, Origins, Odyssey, Syndicate

Batman Arkham Knight, Return to Arkham, The Enemy Within.

Battlefield 1,4,5, Hardline

Bioshock The Collection

Bloodborne

Bloons TD 5

Borderlands the Handsome Collection, 3

Call of Duty 4, Black Ops, Black Ops 2, Black Ops 3, Black Ops 4, Ghosts, Infinite Warfare, Modern Warfare Remastered

Dark Souls Remastered, 2, 3

Darksiders Warmastered edition, 2 Deathintive edition, 3

DayZ

Dead by Daylight

Dead Island, Riptide, 2

Dead Nation Apocalypse

Dead or Alive 5, 6, Xtreme 3

Dead Rising, 2, Off the record, Case Zero, Case West, 3, 4

Defense Grid, 2

Destiny, 2

Defiance

Defiance 2050

Detroit Become Human

Dishonored, 2

Doom, Eternal

Dragon Age Inquistion

Dragon ball FighterZ, Xenoverse 2

Dying Light, the Following, 2

The Elder Scrolls Online, Skyrim

Elite Dangerous

The Evil Within, 2

Evolve

Fallen legion Sins of an Empire

Fallout 4, 76.

FarCry 4, 5, Primal

Fifa 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19

For Honor

Friday the 13th

Grand Ages Medieval

GTA 5

Guardians of the Galaxy The Telltale Series

H1Z1

Hitman, 2, Absolution

Horizon Zero Dawn

Infamous First Light, Second Son

Just Cause 2, 3, 4

Killing Floor 2

Killzone Shadow Fall

The Last of us, Remastered, 2

Mad Max

Mafia 2, 3

Metal Gear Solid 5 Ground Zeroes, The Phantom Pain, Survive

Middle-Earth Shadow of Mordor, Shadow of War

MineCraft, Story mode, Season 2

Mount Blade Warband, Bannerlord

No Man's Sky

The Order 1886

Outlast, 2

Payday 2

Plague Inc. Evolved

Red Dead Redemption, 2

Resident Evil Zero Remastered, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, Revelations, Revelations 2, Umbrella Corps

Sniper Elite 3, 4

Spiderman

Star Trek Online, Bridge Crew, Legacy.

Rainbow 6 Siege

Terminator Salvation

Terminator Resistance

Transformer Devastation, Fall of Cybertron, Rise of the Dark Spark

Tropico 5, 6

Until Dawn

The Walking Dead Season 1, 2, 3, The Final Season, Michonne, 300 Days, Survival Instinct

OverKill The Walking Dead

Watch Dogs, 2

XCom, 2

Zombi

Zombie Army Trilogy

Halo 3, ODST, 4, Reach, Wars

The DS Games were Just all the Pokemon Games.

XXX

It has been 3 Years since I was brought to this time. Kathryn took me in completely. After a month settling into house, I need to do something, since there was no way to send me home, I didn't want to stay here, Kathryn told me about her ship, Called Voyager and that it was set to go in 3 years, She managed to pull some strings and get me into the Academy for that time, Training, learning about the Technology as well as everything that was needed since Kathryn for some reason wanted me to know, I basically got everything in those 3 Years, Now we were set to leave Earth since Kathryn got a mission and wanted me to come along. Couldn't say no to that, not ever day back in my time you can go into space. We had 2 Days to get everything we wanted to take with us and travel to Deep Space 9, since Voyager was there getting everything checked and needed supplies. I headed up to my room and Started to pack everything, my Clothes, Consoles, Hard drives, Laptops, Computer blueprints which I was going to make once we were on Voyager. It took my a day and a half to get everything in it's right place and taken it downstairs ready for going. I went into the Kitchen and grabbed a drink. While I was drinking I remember all the Full moon I had since I got here, I was stay in control, and I managed to keep it away from everyone. I never even told Kathryn about it.

Once I finished drinking, Kathryn came into the kitchen.

"You ready?" Kathryn said.

"As I will ever be," I said.

"Well we taking the shuttle to HQ and get on a ship heading there so we be there in a day," Kathryn said.

"Hopefully nothing happens along the way," I said.

"Yeah," Kathryn said.

Then Kathryn was done packing, I helped bring it all down and was already putting them into the Shuttle. When she came and we got in and Started up the shuttle and headed for space-dock and landed the shuttle before grabbing all the stuff and taking it to the Ship which was taking us to DS9. Once we go on and had all of our stuff put in the Cargo-bay was went to sit somewhere and I looked out the window to see Earth. Man it was going to be some time before I see this again. I never forgot the first time I saw it from here. Damn,She looks so beautiful.

"Taking a last look before we get going?" Kathryn said.

"Always," I said.

"It's going to be 2 hours before we reach DS9," Kathryn said.

"Great, remember the first time on Voyager?" I said.

"How could I not?" Kathryn said.

"You should of seen your face when we got to the Bridge," I said. "It was completely Priceless,"

"Laugh it up why don't you," Kathryn said.

"Alright, Jeez. How'd it go with Paris?" I said.

"Got him on board, But he's only a Observer," Kathryn said.

"Shame, I heard of his pilot skills, Could come in handy," I said.

"He falsifier reports, Scott," Kathryn said.

"I know," I said.

"Prepare for departure," The intercom said.

Then the Ship departed from Earth Space-dock and took of into Warp speed.

XXX

During the journey, Kathryn Ended up Falling asleep after Half an hour. I was using my Laptop, working on programming Holodeck Programmes which I was going to make for when I had free time. But I just couldn't wait to get back on Voyager again. She is the first of her class. Voyager was made for Long-Range Tactical Mission as are the rest of the Intrepid Class Ships. If Starfleet are going to make more of them. The big thing was that it was the first time I was going to see DS9. Never been to the Bajor System the whole 3 years of me being here. Not only that. I managed to get a good number of cases of one of the best Whiskeys ever on board too. Bushmills 12 years old Malt. Not only that one but 10, 16 and 21 Years old malt too.

Then next thing I knew we dropped out of Warp and saw this Sun. My guess was that we had reached the Bajor system. And we were heading towards DS9. So I got Kathryn to wake up and told her that we were there.

After we had docked we headed for the docking bay where Voyager was docked. And got on board, then we heading to where we were going to be living and dropped off our things and then went to the bridge and into the ready room. We ended up staying for a few hours, while Kathryn was going over status reports. Then I went to check some of the reports Kathryn arrived been through.

It was main systems reports, Shields, Weapons, Propulsion, Sensor grid. Also had system reports from backup system, Environmental Control, Gravity plating.

"Looks like Voyager ready to go," I said.

"Yeap, we are, just waiting on everyone to get themselves on board," Kathryn said.

"I'm hungry, you want anything?" I said.

"No, Coffee will do me," Kathryn said. "You go on, See you before we launch on the bridge,"

"I'll be there, Keep your shirt on," I said.

Kathryn laughed. "Go on you, See you in a hour," Kathryn said.

"See you then," I said before heading out and to the Turbo-lift and headed to Deck 2 to the Mess hall. Then went over to the food Replicator and got myself a Gravy chip with Pork sausages. Once it was replicator-ed I went into the main kitchen area and grabbed the Salt and Vinegar and put it on and went to sit down before going back to the replicator and got a bottle of Coke and We back and sat down. In 20 mins, I had it ate and my drink drunk. I headed for mine and Kathryn's quarters, got changed into my uniform but when I full saw it had 4 blots on it. But that meant for Captain's. Kathryn is the only one meant to be captain of Voyager. But it didn't matter. I got changed into the uniform and then I was about to head to the Bridge when.

"Bridge to McCall," My Combadge went off.

"Go ahead," I said after hitting it.

"You have an incoming Comlink," Bridge reported.

"Transfer it do to my Quarters," I said.

"Aye sir, Bridge out," Bridge said.

Then I went over to my laptop and activated it and the Comlink came up and It was Deanna Troi.

"Deanna, Hey," I said.

"Hey, Scott, So I heard that you with Voyager," Deanna said.

"Yeah, We still at DS9, Waiting for everything to get on," I said.

"Oh, just surprised you never told me," Deanna said.

"Enterprise was out of Com range, remember," I said.

"Yes, I remember," Deanna said. "Just won't be the same without talking with you, Scott," Deanna said.

"I know, But we only be gone for 3 weeks then back," I said.

"I know, But I can't shake this feeling," Deanna said.

"Feeling, Like what?" I said.

"That something going to happen," Deanna said.

"Something always happens, Deanna, but nothing Serious though," I said.

"No it's like something will happen to you out there, Like something bad," Deanna said.

"Deanna, we be fine, Plus where is Enterprise going to be in 3 weeks anyway," I said.

"Enterprise would just be at DS9 by there," Deanna said.

"Meet you there, then," I said.

"Sure, Be careful Scott," Deanna said.

"We will, See you in 3 weeks," I said.

"You better, Scott, Be safe," Deanna said.

"You too, Deanna," I said before she ended the comlink. Not long after I got here. Deanna and I kinda of Connected after a year and a half here. I know that I may never get home, After a Year, I knew I couldn't use that I had someone back home reason anymore. No Doubt even I don't even know If I even made it home to see Allison again.

After I turn off the Laptop I headed up to the bridge and into Kathryn, who was still in her ready room. Once I got in she turned to see me.

"Wow, you really suit that," Kathryn said.

"Ha ha," I said. "But I did notice one thing,"

"What?" Kathryn said.

"Why is there 4 blots on mine for?" I said.

"We both know how space travel can be dangerous, It's just in case something happens to me," Kathryn said.

"Nothing is going to happen, We do what we came to do and go back home," I said.

"We didn't know that, Scott, But I know that something could happen. But if it does happen. My command codes transfer to you," Kathryn said.

"It wouldn't you not going to die, first trip out,"I said.

"Scott, We both know, that we could die out here. But I know if that happens to me. I know my ship safe with you," Kathryn said.

"But why me?" I said.

"Because 3 year you been here with me, you became more like family to me. I know the way that sounds, but you're the son a never had," Kathryn said.

"Thanks," I said.

"I set Voyager up for if I do die the it will put you in charge of Voyager. With all command codes also," Kathryn said.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen," I said.

Kathryn smiled at me. Then her door bell rang and Kathryn moved towards her desk.

"Come in," Kathryn said. Then the door open and Ensign Harry Kim came in who was Voyager Operations Officer. Then Tom Paris came in who was as our Observer.

"Gentlemen, Welcome aboard Voyager," Kathryn said.

"Thank you, sir," Ensign Kim said.

"Ensign Kim, At ease before you sprain something. Ensign, despite Starfleet protocol I don't like being addressed as Sir," Kathryn said.

"I'm sorry, Maam," Kim said.

"Maam is acceptable in a crunch. But I prefer Captain," Kathryn said. "We're getting ready to leave. Let us show you to the Bridge. This Captain Scott McCall,"

"Captain," Kim said.

"Ensign," I said.

"Did you have any problems getting here, Mr. Paris?" Kathryn said as we started to head out to the Bridge.

"Not at all Captain," Paris said.

"My Third Officer, Lieutenant Commander Cavit," Kathryn said. "Ensign Kim, Mr. Paris,"

"Welcome on board," Cavit said.

"Ensign Kim, This is your station," Kathryn said Taking him over to Operations. "Would you like to take over?"

"Yes Maam," Kim said.

"It isn't Crunch time yet Mr. Kim. I'll let you know when," Kathryn said before Nodding to me.

"Lt. Stadi, Lay in the course and clear our departure with Operations," I said.

"Course entered. Ops has cleared us," Stadi said.

"Ready thrusters," I said. Heading to the seat next to Kathryn.

"Thrusters Ready," Kim said.

"Initiate launching sequence," I said sitting down.

"Sequence underway," Stadi said.

"Engage," Kathryn said.

Then Voyager departed from DS9 and headed towards the Bad Lands.

XXX

Then It was time to get some Lunch. So I headed down to the Mess Hall and got something to eat. Mostly ended up having Stew. As well as a Root Beer. It was great. Once I was finished and took the plate back over to the Replicator to get destroy. Then headed back up to the Bridge where we were another 5 minutes from the Bad Lands.

"Well," I said.

"We coming up to the Bad Lands now. Janeway to Paris," Kathryn said hitting her Combadge.

"Go ahead," Paris voice said.

"Report to the Bridge. We're approaching the Badlands," Kathryn said.

"Stadi, Slow us down and take us in," I said.

"Aye, Sir. Dropping to 1/4 Impulse," Stadi said taking us into the Badlands.

"What have we got," I said.

"Plasma storms were measured at Level's 3 + 4," Cavit said.

"The Cardassians gave us the last known heading of the Maquis ship, And we have charts of the Plasma storm activity the day it disappeared. With a little help, we might be able to approximate its course," Kathryn said.

"I'd guess they were heading one of the M Class planetoids in the Terikof Belt," Paris said.

"The Plasma storms would have forced in this direction," Tactical said.

"Adjust our course to match," Kathryn said.

"Aye Captain," Cavit said.

"The Cardassians claim they forced the Maquis ship into a Plasma storm. But we haven't picked up any Debris," I said. having for the Chair on the left as Kathryn took the other one.

"Plasma storm might not leave any debris," Paris said.

"We'd still be able to pick up a resonance Trace from the Wrap Core," Kathryn said.

"Captain. I'm picking up a coherent Tetrion Beam Scanning us," Kim said.

"From where, Ensign," I said.

"Not sure. But there's also a Displacement wave moving towards us," Kim said.

"On the screen," Kathryn said.

"Analysis," Kathryn said.

"Some kind of polarized magnetic variation," Kim said.

"Yeah, But right after Something Scanned," I said.

"What?" Kathryn said.

"We might be able to disperse it with a Graviton particle field," Cavit said.

"Do it," Kathryn said.

"Stadi Get us away from it. Red Alert," I said.

"New heading 41 Mark 180," Stadi said.

"Initiating Graviton Field," Cavit said.

"The Graviton field had no effect," Kim said.

"Full Impulse," Kathryn said.

"The wave will intercept us in 12 seconds," Kim said.

"Can we go to warp?" Kathryn said.

"Not till we clear the Plasma field, Captain," Stadi said.

"5 Seconds," Kim said.

"Brace for Impact," Kathryn said as I got into the chair then it hit us. Then passed out.

When I woke back up everything was damaged big time. But I heard Paris Groan. I managed to sit up and saw Kathryn and Cavit not moving. I moved over to check Cavit since he was close but there wasn't a pulse. He was Dead. Damn. Then I moved over to check Kathryn but she didn't have a pulse either. Fuck. Her first trip out here as a Captain and she dead. Shit. "Report," I said.

"Hull breach Deck 14. Com links to Engineering are down. Trying to Reestablish," Kim said I moved over to Helm and started trying to find out what happen.

"Repair crews seal off Hull Breach Deck 14," I said.

"Aye Captain," They said over the com.

"Casualty reports coming in," Crew member at Tactical said. "Sick bay is not responding,"

"Bridge to Sickbay, Doctor Can you hear," I said But nothing. "Paris hows Stadi,"

"She's Dead," Paris said.

"Shit," I said.

"Captain there's something out there," Kim said.

"I need more than that Ensign," I said.

"I don't know. I'm reading. I don't know what I'm reading," Kim said.

"Can you get the view screen operational," I said.

"I'm trying," Kim said then when it did It came up with an array or Station of some sort.

"Where the hell are we," I said.

"Captain if they reading are accurate. We're over 70,000 Light years from where we were. We on the other side of the Galaxy," Kim said.

"Get me a Damage report," I said.

"I'm picking up the Maquis ship," Kim said.

"Anyone there," I said.

"No lifesigns," Kim said.

"What about that Array, Station. What ever it is," I said.

"Our sensors can't Penetrate it," Kim said.

"What are those pulses it giving off," I said.

"Massive bursts of Radiant Energy," Kim said.

"Where to," I said.

"Directed toward a nearby G-type star system," Kim said.

"Hail the Array," I said.

"No Response," Kim said.

"Engineering to the Bridge, We have severe damage. The Chief's dead. Possibility of a warp core breach," Over the Com.

"Secure all systems. I'm on my way," I said "Ensign get down to Sickbay, Rollins the bridge is yours," Then headed off the Bridge and too a backup Turbo-lift to get down the to Engineering.

Once there I headed into Engineering. Moving over to the Warp core.

"Warning. Warp Core Micro fracture. Breach Imminent," Computer said.

"What the Warp core Pressure," I said.

"2100 Kilopascals," Someone said.

"Lock down the magentic constrictors," I said.

"If we lock them down at these pressure levels we might not be able to reinitialise the Dilithium reaction," One of the Engineering team said.

"Warning. Warp core Micro Fracture Breach Imminent," Computer said.

"We don't have a choice. Lock them down," I said. "We got to get that reaction rate down before we even try to seal it,"

Once we got it down enough. We managed to put a patch on it. Once it was done.

"Unlock the Magnetic constrictors," I said.

"Unlocked," He said. "Constrictors online,"

"Pressure?" I said.

"It's working. 2500 Kilopascals and holding," He said.

"Alright, Start getting repairs on the way," I said.

"Aye Captain. Captain, What happened to Captain Janeway," He said.

"Dead, But we got work to do. Get on it," I said.

"Yes Sir," He said.

"Bridge to McCall, We're being scanned by the array, Captain. It's penetrated our shields," Rollins said.

"What kind of scan, Bridge. McCall to Bridge. Respond," I said then one of the engineering crew disappear like a transporter beam. "Lock down," I said before it took the rest of us.

Once the vision came back we were on a field. I pulled out my Tricorder.

"Captain," Paris said.

"Don't believe your eyes. Mr Paris, we only transported 100 Kilometers. We are inside the array. This isn't real," I said.

"There's no indication of stable matter," Kim said.

"It's like a Holodeck, Everyone stay in groups. That's an order," I said.

Then this woman showed up and said " Oh, you poor thing. you must be tired, Sit down and rest of a while,"

"No thank you. My Name is Scott McCall Captain of the Federation Starship Voyager," I said.

"Now, just make yourselves right at home," She said. "The neighbours should be here any minute, Oh look there they are, Now we can get started. you are all invited to the welcome bee,"

Then music started playing.

"Captain. The crew's scattered around this farm," Paris said.

"They all here?" I said.

"Yes, Sir," Paris said.

"Move around, Scan the area see if you can find anything that might be a holographic generator. Maybe something to shut this down," I said.

Then Paris and Kim headed off. Then I started trying to scan the other people but nothing.

After another 10 mins.

"Paris to Captain McCall," My combadge said.

"Go ahead, Paris. Paris respond," I said. "Everyone on me," I said headed towards them.

"Guess we have to skip it," The old woman said. Then the whole other room appeared. Where I saw other Humans and a Vulcan I moved over and saw Tuvok there. Then we were teleported and then went I could see again I ended up getting stabbing me something and it knocked me out.

XXX

Next thing I remember was waking up back on Voyager in Engineering. But when I looked there was no one else here.

"McCall to Bridge," I said hitting my combadge but nothing so I tried again with no luck. "Computer, who else apart from myself is on Voyager,"

"There are no other Crew members onboard," Computer said.

"How long since I was beamed off Voyager," I said.

"1 Day," Computer said.

"Is there anything online," I said.

"The EMH Programme is running," Computer said.

"McCall to EMH," I said.

"Go ahead," Doctor said.

"What has happened in the last day," I said heading for the Turbo-lift.

"Nothing Since everyone on this ship has been transported off," Doctor said.

"I'm on my way," I said ending the comlink. Then headed to deck 5.

Once on Deck 5 I headed to Sickbay. Once in I felt a pain in my chest.

"Captain you alright?" Doc said.

"No idea, we were over on the array, then We found the other Maquis crew we were sent to find. We got transported on to some sort of beds but before I could see anything. I got stabbed in the chest, What it was knocked me out straight away. Then I woke up back in main Engineering but no one else is back," I said.

"I see," He said scanning my chest. "You have been fully stabbed to near your heart far enough to knock someone out without killing them, But you aren't fully healed," Then he went and grabbed a hyprospray, then injected something into me. "That should reduce the pain you are feeling till it has fully healed out," He said.

"Any sign of any others as I was on my way," I said.

"No. No one has contacted me," Doc said.

"So they are still on the Array. I don't get it," I said.

"What?" Doc said.

"Why just send me back after a day and no one else," I said.

"Maybe you didn't have something they are trying to find," Doc said.

"Well, I'm not going to sit around while what ever it is out there hurting my crew, Someone has to start getting repair on this ship done," I said getting up heading for the door.

"Captain you have been injury I must...," Doc said.

"Nothing, Doc, My crew are over the and I have already said I'm not going to just sit here while they are getting hurt," I said heading out the door and up to the Bridge. I started checking systems. Shield, weapons, Engines, Transporters were all offline. I when to find where I needed to go to start fixing the Transporters so I can get my crew out of there. Lucky I found that the Damage wasn't too bad and I could repair Transporter room 3 and get everyone back. So I headed down to Engineering to grab a repair kit and headed down to Transporter room 3 and started trying to fix it up. Which took 2 hours to fully repair then went over to the console to try and find my crews lifesign.

"Shit," I said after the sensors could get through whatever that hull of the array was. I knew if sensors couldn't get through the hull. Nothing would. So I headed to Engineering started to get things started. Which I spend the next day and a half trying to get engines and shields online. During the second day after over half a day the crew was beamed back.

"Doctor to Captain McCall," My Combadge went.

"I know Doctor, The crew is back," I said after hitting it.

"Captain what happened?" One of the engineering staff said.

But before I could respond.

"Bridge to Captain McCall," My Combadge went again.

"Go ahead," I said.

"The Maquis ship is powering up they engines," Rollins said.

"Tractor them. All Senior officers. Report to the Bridge," I said then got onto the Turbo-lift. "Bridge," Then Before I got to the Bridge.

"Paris to Captain McCall," My Combadge went again.

"Go Ahead," I said after hitting it.

"Kim didn't come back with us, He must still be over there," Paris said.

"Acknowledged, Computer, How many crew members are unaccounted for?" I said.

"One. Ensign Harry Kim," Computer said.

"Hail the Maquis," I said.

"They Responding," Ops said.

Then They crew was on the screen.

"Commander Chakotay. My name is Captain Scott McCall," I said.

"How do you know my name?" Chakotay said.

"We were on a mission to find you when we were brought here by the array. One of our crewmen is missing. Was he transported to your ship by accident?" I said.

"No. A member of our crew is missing too. B'Elanna Torres, my Engineer," Chakotay said.

"Commander. We both have the same problem. I think it makes sense to try and solve it together," I said.

"3 of us will transport to your ship," Chakotay said before ending the channel.

"They're powering own they engines dropping their shields," Tactical said as Paris came out of the Turbo-lift.

Then they transported onboard.

"Watch out, Captain. They're armed," Tactical said.

"Stand down," I said.

Rollins does that.

"You won't need those here. It's good to have you back Tuvok," I said.

"I must inform that I was assigned to infiltrate your crew, Sir. I am Captain McCall's Chief of Security," Tuvok said.

"Were you going to deliver us into their waiting hands, Vulcan," Chakotay said.

"My mission was to accumulate information on Maquis activities and then deliver you into their waiting hands. That is correct," Tuvok said.

"I see you had help," Chakotay said.

"It's good to see you too, Chakotay," Paris said.

"At least the Vulcan was doing his duty as a Starfleet officer but you. You betrayed us for what? Freedom from prison? Latinum? What was your price this time," Chakotay said.

"Enough. You are speaking to a member of my crew. I expect you to treat him with the same respect as you would have me treat a member of yours," I said.

Then they both backed off.

"Now, we have a lot to accomplish and I suggest we all concentrate on finding our people and getting ourselves home," I said.

"Based on my initial reconnaissance, I am convinced Captain. We are dealing with a single Entity in the array, I would suggest he scanned our computers in order to select a comfortable Holographic environment. In effect, A waiting room to pacify us prior to Biometric assessment," Tuvok said.

"An Examination?" Paris said.

"It is the most logical explanation," Tuvok said. "Why else would he have released us unharmed?"

"No all of us were," Paris said.

"Break out the compression phaser rifles. Meet us in Transporter room 2. We going back over there. We'll divided into team. Tuvok while Chakotay and I are looking for Torres and Kim, Your job is to find out as much about this array as you can. It brought us here. We have to assume it can send us back home," I said. "Agreed?"

Chakotay nodded.

"Rollins maintain Red Alert. Keep us under on constant Transporter locks," I said moving to the Turbo-lift.

"Captain," Paris said coming over as I turned. "I'd like to go with you,"

"If this has something to do with Chakotay it can wait," I said.

"It doesn't. I just I'd hate to see anything happen to Harry," Paris said.

"Let's go," I said as we headed to the Transporter room 2 and Tuvok came with the compression rifles and we beamed over.

Once over we split up trying to look for Torres and Kim but Chakotay and I could find them. So we headed back to meet up with the others. Once we met up with Tuvok and one of Chakotay's crew member.

"There are no humanoid life-forms indicated, Captain," Tuvok said. "Kim and Torres aren't within Tricorder range. They may not be on the array,"

"He can tell us where they are," Chakotay said pointing at the guy with the guitar.

"Maintain your comlink. I don't want to lose anyone else," I said before following Chakotay.

"Oh, why have you come back? You don't have what I need," he said.

"I don't know what you need and I don't care. I just want our people back and I want us all to be sent home," I said.

"Well, now, aren't you contentious for a minor bipedal species," he said.

"This minor bipedal species doesn't take too kindly to being abducted," I said.

"It was necessary," He said.

Bullshit is what went though my mind.

"Where are our people," Chakotay said.

"They're not here," He said.

"What have you done to them!" I said.

"You don't have what I need. They might. No. You'll have to leave them," He said.

"We won't do that," Chakotay said.

"We are their Commanding officers. We are entrusted with their safety. They are our responsibility. That may be something you don't understand," I said.

"Oh, no, I do understand But I have no choice," He said. "There just is not enough time left,"

"Left for what?" I said.

"I must honor a debt that can never be repaid," He said. "But my search has not been going well,"

"What is it your looking for maybe we can help you find it. Return our people and we'll help you," I said.

"You, I've searched the Galaxy with methods beyond your comprehension. No there's nothing you can do," He said

"You've taken us 70,000 lightyears fro our home," I said. "We have no way back unless you send us and we aren't going without the others,"

"But sending you back is terribly complicated, Don't you understand? I don't have time. Not enough time," he said as a glow came round us and we were back on Voyager's bridge. The everyone went off. While I was looking at the Array.

What did he mean by not enough time.

XXX

"Captain's log Stardate 48315.6, We've traced the Energy pulses from the Array to the 5th planet of the Neighbouring system and believed that they may have been used in some fashion to Transport Kim and Torres to the planet's surface. Now a more personal note. The crew has responded well, to myself taking control of Voyager after the journey from the Badlands to the Array had Killed Kathryn Janeway. As Kathryn said, her command codes have transferred to me. I only wish that she wasn't killed on Voyager's first trip out," I said finishing the log.

Then the Door bell rang.

"Come in," I said and Tuvok came in.

"Captain, I've observed something peculiar about the Pulses. They're getting faster," Tuvok said.

"Faster," I said.

"The interval between each pulse has decreased by .47 seconds," Tuvok said. "Since we have arrived. I can offer no explanation,"

"That's only one of the mysteries We're dealing with Tuvok, Have a look at this," I said bring the Computer round with the scans of the 5th Planet. "It's virtually a Desert. Not one Ocean, Not one river. It has all Characters of Class M Planet. But There are no Nucleogenic particles in the atmosphere," I said.

"That would mean the planet is incapable of producing rain," Tuvok said.

"I've never seen a Planet without any Nucleogenics. They must of be some kind of Extraordinary Environment Disaster," I said." As soon as repairs are complete we set a course for the 5th planet,"

"Captain, you require sleep," Tuvok said.

"Kim's mother called me just after he left Earth. Delightful woman. he's her only son, he'd left his clarinet behind. She wanted to know if she had time to sent it. Had to tell her no. Do you know he played the clarinet in the Juilliard Youth Symphony?" I said.

"I did not have the opportunity to meet Mr. Kim," Tuvok said.

"I barely knew him. I never seem to have the chance to get to know any of them. Going to have to take more time to do that. It's one hell of a crew. And I gotta get them home," I said.

"The Crew will not benefit from the leadership of an exhausted Captain," Tuvok said.

"After one of them died," I said. "This was meant to be Kathryn's trip out. Just to the Badlands and back. Nothing like this was meant to happen. Just there find you and the Maquis and back to DS9. Now she's dead. I'm going to have to tell Kathryn's Sister that's she's dead,"

"Captain, She knew that space travel was dangerous. But I am sure that she will know that Voyager is in good hands with you," Tuvok said.

"Regression to the mean," I said.

"Captain," Tuvok said.

"I heard about that back home before all of this happened. It means that life can't ever be all good or all bad. Eventually everything comes back to the middle," I said.

"It sounds like an accurate assumption," Tuvok said.

"Yeah, differently does now. Since I heard it. I never knew what to think of it. Till now," I said. "To be honest. I kind of missed these little chats of ours,"

"As have I. I am gratified that you and Captain Janeway came after me. I would've of liked to thank her as well," Tuvok said.

"Kathryn and I spoke to your family before we left," I said.

"Are they well?" Tuvok said.

"Well, But they are worried about you. And don't even try and say you all don't worry. Because somewhere deep down you all worry, Just really good at controlling it," I said.

"Maybe or maybe not you are Captain," Tuvok said. "Anything else,"

"They miss you," I said.

"As I do them," Tuvok said.

"I'll get you back to them, Tuvok. That's a promise," I said.

Tuvok nodded then left.

XXX

"Captain's log, Supplemental. Voyager and the Maquis ship have entered a debris field where sensors have detected a small vessel. One humanoid lifeform is on board," Then I ended the log and walked out onto the Bridge.

"Hail them," I said to Ops.

Then the ship came up on the screen but there was alot of clanging and clattering.

"Whoever you are, I found this waste zone first," He said.

"We aren't interest in this Debris Mr." I said.

"Neelix," Neelix said. "And since you're not interested in my debris well, I'm delighted to know you,"

"Captain Scott McCall of Federation starship Voyager," I said.

"A very impressive title," Neelix said. "I have no idea what it means but it sounds very impressive,"

"Do you know this area of space well, Mr. Neelix," I said.

"I am Famous for knowing it well," Neelix said. "How may I be of service,"

"Do you know about the array that's sending energy pulses to the 5th planet," I said.

"I know enough to stay as far away from it as possible. Wait, Let me guess. You were whisked away from somewhere else in the galaxy and brought here against your will," Neelix said.

"Sounds like you heard this all before," I said.

"Sadly yes, Thousands of times, Well, Hundreds of times maybe 50 times," Neelix said. "But the Caretaker has been bringing ships here for months now,"

"The Caretaker," I said,

"That's what the Ocampa call him," Neelix said." They live on the 5th planet, Did he kidnap members of your crew?"

"As a matter of fact, He did," I said.

"It's not this first time," Neelix said.

"Do you know where he might of taken them," I said.

"Just that they're brought to the Ocampa," Neelix said. "Nothing More,"

"We'd appreciate any help you could give us in finding these Ocampa," I said.

"I Really wish That I could help you, I do But there's just so much debris for me to investigate today," Neelix said. "You'd be surprised the things of value some people abandon,"

"Of Course, we'd compensate you for your trouble," I said.

"Well, there's really very little that you could offer me. Unless," Neelix said.

"Yes," I said.

"Unless you have Water," Neelix said.

"If you help us find our missing crew members you can have all the water you want," I said.

"Well that sounds like a very reasonable arrangement," Neelix said.

"Good, we beam you onboard and tractor your shuttle into our land bay," I said." Tuvok Transporter room 2 and meet our guest,"

"Beam?" Neelix said.

"Oh, we have the technology which can take you instantly from your ship to ours. Perfectly harmless. May we," I said.

"Yes," Neelix said then the channel closed.

XXX

"Captain's log Supplemental Voyager and the Maquis ship have reached the 5th planet. Tuvok is away down to see what we need to look for to help find our people." Then Ended the log.

Then I headed down to Transporter room 3 where Chakotay, Paris, Tuvok and Neelix was ready.

"Let's go," I said getting onto the Transporter pad. Once everyone was on. "Energize," I said.

Then we were on the Planet surface.

"Why would anyone want to live in a place like this?" Paris said.

"The rich Cormaline deposits are very much in demand," Neelix said.

"Do the Ocampa use it for barter?" Chakotay said.

"Not the Ocampa, The Kazon-Ogla," Neelix said/

"Kazon-Ogla who are they?" I said.

"They are, Kazon sects control this part of the Quadrant, Some have food, ore and water. They all trade and Kill each other for it," Neelix said.

"Great make it sound like gangs back home," I said. "But I thought you said the Ocampa had our people,"

"My friends. It's good to see you again," Neelix said before they grabbed him and us and took our phasers away before taking us to their Leader."Jabin! My old friend, Water. Water Jabin. I have water to replace all that I borrowed. Show them Mr. Paris. Their ship has technology that can make water out of thin air,"

"You have more," Jabin said.

"McCall to Voyager. Energize," I said after hitting my combadge. Then the containers of water beamed down. "You can have as much as you want if you can help us," I said.

"How can we help someone that can create water out of thin air," Jabin said.

"This man lead us here suggested that we might find a people called the Ocampa," I said. "Do you know where they are?

"Ocampa," Jabin said and I nodded. "She is Ocampa. Why would you be interested in such worthless creatures?" He said man makes it sound like Klingons too. "There live only 9 years. Make poor servants. We caught her when she wandered the surface,"

"The surface. So they live underground?" I said.

"The entity in space that gives them food and power gives them sole access to this worlds only water on this world 2 miles below the surface," Jabin said.

"This same entity abducted 2 of our people. We believe they might be with the Ocampa," I said.

"There's no way to get to them. We tried. The Entity established a subterranean barrier we can't penetrate," Jabin said.

"But she got out," Chakotay said.

"Occasionally, some of them do find their way to the surface, We don't know how, but the Ocampa seal the tunnels afterwards," Jabin said.

"Maybe she can help these good people find a way down," Neelix said.

"You'd be wasting your time, I've used every method of persuasion I know to get her to help us," Jabin said.

"Then she's worthless to you, Let us trade you water for this scrawny little thing," Neelix said. I could tell he didn't mean that. This isn't where the Ocampa is. It's a rescue mission.

"I'd be more interested in acquiring this technology which allows you to create water from thin air," Jabin said.

"That would be difficult. It is fully integrated into our ships system," I said.

Then Neelix made his move. "Tell them to drop their weapons. Drop them my friends or he dies in an instant," He said.

"Do it, Do it," Jabin said and we got up and grabbed our weapons aiming it at them.

Then Neelix let's him go. "Step aside," He said before shooting the containers making them run back for the water. "Come on," The female Ocampa does. "I stronger suggest you get us out of here,"

"Voyager 6 to beam up," I said after hitting my combadge and we beamed up.

Then we put our phasers back in the holsters. And started to move off.

"My dearest didn't I promise I'd save you?" Neelix said to her.

"We should have our doctor check her out," I said. Then we left for sickbay. Where Tuvok and Neelix were going off at each other for it.

"Excuse me. Don't blame Neelix," She said.

"That's enough. This is a sick bay not a conference room. Everyone except my patient is to leave immediately," Doc said.

"Computer end EMH," I said grabbing what ever he was holding before he disappeared.

"I never should of gone to the surface. I'm too curious, Been told it was my worst failing," She said.

"No its a wonderful quality," Neelix said.

"Would you be willing to take us underground to look for our missing crew," I said.

"I'm afraid Jabin was right there's no way down. The tunnel I came out has been sealed," She said.

"We don't need a tunnel. We have transport there directly," I said.

"Captain our sensors didn't pick up any indication of an underground civilisation," Tuvok said.

"The Barrier. Only thing we know could be stopping our scans from detecting it," I said.

"Agreed," Tuvok said. "But they can block our transporters,"

"There are breached in the security barrier where it has began it decay," She said. "That's how I got out,"

"Have the Transporter room begin a sweep for any breaches we might be able to beam through," I said.

"Kes can tell you where to go. But now that she is free we leaving this system together," Neelix said.

"Neelix, These people rescued me," Kes said.

"I rescued you," Neelix said.

"With their help it would be wrong not to help them now," Kes said.

"Then let's get started," I said.

XXX

Once when we were ready we were all in the transporter room and beamed through the barrier and we started to head for the colony.

"Captain, The pulses from the array continue to accelerate," Tuvok said. "The time between has decreased another .8 seconds,"

"What is he doing then," I said.

"Kes," Someone came over.

"Hello, Daggin," Kes said.

"We thought we'd never see you again," Daggin said. "How did you get back?"

"These people rescued me from the Kazon. I'm trying to help them find 2 of their crew. Does anyone know where the aliens are kept. The ones that the caretaker sends here?" Kes said.

"I think they are at the Central Clinic," Daggin said.

"Can you take us there," I said.

Then we head people trying to stop us but Kes stopped them

"Come with me, We find your people," Kes said.

On the way the Pulses was getting louder until they stopped.

"McCall to Voyager, Report," I said hitting my combadge.

"Voyager here," Rollins said.

"What's going on with the array," I said.

"It's stopped sending out pulses captain and it appears to be realigning it position," Rollins said.

"Keep me informed. McCall out," I said. "I think I know what is going on,"

"Captain," Tuvok said.

"You know it's been sending energy here at a much faster rate, How long do you think it would last them," I said.

"5 years best guess," Tuvok said.

"It said there wasn't enough time. I know now. He is dying. The debt is to this people," I said.

"They haven't been there for hours," Kes said.

"We can search the city," Daggin said.

"No What is the fastest way out," I said.

"Up one of the ancient tunnels," Kes said.

"Let's go," I said. Then we started heading there.

"Voyager to McCall," My combadge went.

"Go ahead," I said hitting it.

"Captain the array is firing some kind of weapon at the surface. It looks to be trying to seal the energy conduits," Rollins said.

"Understood, McCall out," I said.

"Captain, I believe now that you are correct. The debt is to these people and he is trying to protect them. You are right he is dying," Tuvok said.

"If he dies how the hell do we get home," I said.

"Paris to McCall," Paris said.

"Go ahead," I said hitting my combadge.

"Captain we found it," Paris said.

"Get them to back Voyager, We be right there," I said.

Then we headed towards the tunnels and found the tunnel.

"Their aren't much further come on," I said.

"Paris to McCall," Paris said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"We found them Captain," Paris said.

"Get them to Voyager, We right behind you," I said as we started climbing the stairs.

Then at the top something hit and knock us down.

"Tuvok, Chakotay you okay?" I said.

"Fine," Chakotay said.

"Tuvok come on," I said.

"Ah, Shit, My leg is broken," Chakotay said.

Then Paris and Neelix showed up.

"Neelix help me with Tuvok," I said.

"I'll get Chakotay," Paris said then we got Tuvok out and though the Barrier and Up to the Surface.

"Can we go," Neelix said.

"Not until Paris and Chakotay are here," I said.

A Couple minutes later.

"Give us a hand," Paris shouted.

"Paris," I said.

"Right here Captain," Paris said.

"Lift Chakotay up," I said.

Paris managed to get Chakotay up high enough.

"Chakotay grabbed my hand," I said. He did that and I pulled him up and Neelix got Paris out. "McCall to Voyager. 4 to beam directly to sickbay," after hitting my combadge.

Then we got beamed up to Voyager's sickbay where the EMH was working on Torres and Kim as well as Chakotay.

"Bridge to McCall," Rollins said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Captain 2 Kazon ships are approaching to Array," Rollins said.

"Set a course, We on our way," I said heading to the Bridge with Tuvok, Paris and Kim.

Once we got to the bridge, I headed down to my chair.

"Tuvok, Bring weapons online," I said.

"Powering up Phaser banks and Photon systems," Tuvok said.

"Red Alert," I said.

As Voyager and Chakotays ship approached the array.

"The lead Kazon ship is hailing Captain," Tuvok said.

"On the Screen," I said.

"Have you come to investigate the Entity's strange behaviour too captain," Jabin said.

"All we want is to get back home. Jabin We're transporting to the array to arrange that," I said.

"I'm afraid I can't permit that," Jabin said.

"We have no dispute with you," I said.

"I have a dispute with anyone who would challenge us," Jabin said.

"We have no intention of challenging you," I said.

"I have no intention of letting anyone with your technological knowledge board the array," Jabin said.

"Jabin can we discuss this like civilised," Then Jabin cut me off.

"They're powering up their weapons," Tuvok said.

"Guess not," I said. Heading for my chair.

Then hit twice.

"Shield are holding," Tuvok said.

"Fire Phasers, Evasion pattern Delta 4," I said.

Then I opened Comlink to Chakotay.

"McCall to Chakotay, Tuvok and I are beaming to the array can you hold off the Kazon," I said.

"I think so, Captain," Chakotay said.

"Good," I said ending the comlink. "Paris, Take the conn,"

"Yes Sir," Paris said.

"Maintain transporter locks Ensign. Emergency beam out status," I said.

"Aye Captain," Rollins said.

As Tuvok and I got to the Turbo-lift and went to Transporter room 2 and Beamed over to the array.

"The Data Processing center is behind this wall, Captain," Tuvok said. Then we heard the Guitar again.

"You know what to do," I said before moving over to the Caretaker.

"Well you're nothing if not persistent," He said.

"We need you to send us back to where we came from," I said.

"That isn't possible," He said. "I barely have enough strength to complete my work,"

"You're sealing the conduits before you die," I said.

"If I don't the Kazon will steal the water," he said. "but in a few years when the Ocampa's energy runs out it won't matter, they be forced to come to the surface and they won't be able to survive,"

"Something you did turned their planet into a desert, didn't it? That was the debt which could never been repaid," I said.

"Well, we're explorers from another galaxy but we had no idea that our technology would be so destructive to their atmosphere," He said. "2 of us were chosen to stay behind and care for them,"

"You knew there another like you out there," I said.

"She went off to look for more interesting places," He said.

"Why bring ships here," I said. "Infecting people with a fatal illness,"

"They didn't die of an illness. They died because they were incompatible," He said.

"Incompatible?" I said.

"I've been searching the galaxy for a compatible Bio pattern," he said. "In some of them I found Cellular structures that were similar,"

"You've been trying to procreate," I said.

"I needed someone to replace me. Someone who'd understand the enormous responsibility of caring for the Ocampa," he said. "Only my offspring could do that,"

"Did you ever consider allowing to Ocampa to care for themselves?" I said.

"They're children," He said,

"Children have to grow up," I said. "We're explorers too. Most of the species we've encountered have over come all kinds of adversity without a caretaker, It's the challenge of surviving on their own that helps them to evolve. Maybe your children will do better than you think," I said.

"Voyager to McCall," Kim said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"We got problems here," Kim said. "Kazon just go some backup,"

"We need more time can you hold them off a few more minutes," I said.

"We try our best, Kim out," Kim said.

"Captain, I can access the system to send us back to Federation space. But it will take several hours to activate," Tuvok said.

"Unless you help us," I said.

"I wish I could, but I have very little time left. So I have initiated a self Destruct Program," He said.

"If you destroy the array we have no way back home," I said.

"The Ocampa's enemies cannot be allowed to control this Installation. In minutes it will all be destroy you so go. Go now," He said.

Then array got hit and everything started flickering Then the Barn completely disappeared and there was an entity there.

"The Caretaker," Tuvok said.

"Voyager report," I said after hitting the combadge.

"A Kazon ship just collided with the array, Captain. Are you alright?" Paris said.

"Yes. Standby," I said.

"The self destruct programme has been damaged now this installation will not be destroyed but it must be. The Kazon must not be allowed to gain control of it. They will destroy the Ocampa. Alpha," He said before he died.

It knew. It knew about me being an Alpha.

I moved over and gently lefted the remains of him.

"Shall I activate the program to get us back?" Tuvok said.

"Then what about the Ocampa after we're gone," I said.

"Captain any action we take to protect the Ocampa would affect the Balance of power in this system. The Prime directive would seen to apply," Tuvok said.

"Would it. We never asked to be involved Tuvok But we are. We are," I said. "She would know that too,"

"Captain," Tuvok said.

"I know what we are doing," I said.

"Scott," Tuvok said.

"We are destroying this array. I will be damned if I'm just going to left this place around and the Ocampa pay for it," I said. "McCall to Voyager. 2 to transport,"

Then we were back on Voyager in Transporter room 2.

"Beam this to Sickbay," I said gently placing the remains down on the pad before headed to the Turbo-lift back to the Bridge.

Once on the Bridge.

"Tuvok, Ready the Tricobalt devices," I said.

"Aye, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Open a channel to the Kazon," I said.

"Channel open," Kim said.

"I called for additional ships," Jabin said.

"I'm calling to warm you to move your vessels to a safe distance, I intend to destroy the Array," I said.

"You can't do that," Jabin said.

"I can. And I will. End Transmission," I said.

"They're increasing fire, Captain," Kim said. "Shields are holding,"

"Move us 400 Kilometers from the Array, Paris," I said.

"Yes, sir," Paris said.

"What do you think you're doing. That array is the only way we have to get home," Torres said.

"I'm aware everyone has families at home. So do I, But I'm not willing to trade the lives of the Ocampa for our convenience. We'll find another way home," I said.

"What other way home is there. Who the Hell is he making these decisions for all of us?" Torres said.

"He's the Captain," Chakotay said.

"The Tricobalt devices are ready," Tuvok said.

"We're in position," Paris said.

"Fire," I said as Tuvok fired 2 Devices off which destroyed it.

"The lead Kazon ship is hailing us," Kim said.

"On the screen," I said.

"You have made an Enemy today," Jabin said before cutting off.

"They are withdrawing Captain," Tuvok said.

"Get Repairs on the way. Stand down Red Alert," I said before heading into my ready room.

XXX

I must of spent an hour in there before My door bell rang.

"Come in," I said.

Then Chakotay came in.

"Captain, I believe we need to talk," Chakotay said.

"Agreed," I said.

"The question is. What do you plan to do with us," Chakotay said.

"What throw you all into the brig. Don't have that option. That only leaves one last option," I said.

"To make both crew into one crew," Chakotay said.

"Yes," I said.

"Then we should do that. This is a Starfleet ship after all," Chakotay said.

"Yes it is. That's why. I believe it will be easier for your crew to get into this ship to function if you were first officer," I said.

"Captain," Chakotay said.

"You were a commander before you left correct," I said.

"Yes," Chakotay said.

"Then consider it restored. Right now I need both of our crews working as one to get home," I said.

"Agreed, But I would like to be the one to tell them," Chakotay said.

"Go right ahead, Also I want a list of people since we going to need most people is command positions," I said.

"I got on that right away. But It will take a bit of time," Chakotay said.

"We have that, Till we get Voyager back to 100% again before we start heading that way," I said.

"Is that everything?" Chakotay said.

"Yes, you're best get going and let them know," I said. Then Chakotay left.

I went over to my computer and got the SGC Database trying to find a stargate to let Starfleet know we are still alive but the nearest one was at least 14 years away if we just stayed at warp.

I started to look at the Weapon database I brought. Since I have a feeling that we will need more firepower. But just before I could getting lookin at it my Door bell goes off.

"Come in," I said and Tuvok walked in.

"Captain," Tuvok said.

"Tuvok," I said.

"I am wondering what have you planned to do with the Maquis crew," Tuvok said.

"They joining us, Tuvok. For all of us to get home we all have to work as one crew," I said.

"Then I take it Commander Chakotay was be the first officer," Tuvok said.

"Yes. At least show to his crew that we trying to make this work. I know that you were next in line Tuvok. But Chakotay had the rank before he left Starfleet," I said.

"In other times I would disagree. However. You are correct," Tuvok said.

"I know that Kathryn would being doing something different than what I'm planning. But in these events. We both know that Starfleet Directives aren't made for here," I said.

"Captain what are you planning?" Tuvok said.

"Simple. Ship Protocol and procedure Will still the same. Also Our Principals and Regulations are the same too. However. The Prime Directive. It will need to be bent," I said.

"Captain," Tuvok said.

"I mean. We still won't have contact with pre-warp Civilisations But if there are resources we can use in a extreme deserted area we will be collecting what we need. Agreed," I said.

"Agreed. And the rest," Tuvok said.

"Depends on the situation at the time," I said.

"Anything else, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Yes. I want you working on a way to get through all of the Kazon ships. I doubt we have seen the last of them. Also I want you to make a Team for these Hostile now we know about the Kazon and the Borg are out here. I also want to be able to make new weapon ports so we have enough firepower for those lot to know we will defend ourselves," I said. "I brought a few Blueprints but it will take time to get them ready. Also we will need to make shielding system. I know that we may not be able to make a new shield generator but. Maybe some kind of Hull plating which could protect us for a bit,"

"Captain, It's like you intend to make Voyager far more than a ship of exploration," Tuvok said.

"Voyager always is that. Just making her alot more able to defend herself if needed," I said.

"Normally I would object. However the logic is sound," Tuvok said.

"I know but right now. We need to start making a list of hostile species for when we get in contact with Starfleet. So they know what to expect out here," I said.

"You think that they may send a ship out here to meet us on the way," Tuvok said.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I still like that list. Least we know we are covering that. Plus we already know of 2 species out here," I said.

"Kazon," Tuvok said.

"That and the Borg. We know that they come from somewhere in this part of the Quadrant," I said.

"You believe we may encounter them," Tuvok said.

"Yes, Maybe alot," I said. "Which is why I want to sort out the armour," I said.

"Captain," Tuvok said.

"We both know that they will adapt to any energy weapon. Maybe it is time to go old fashioned," I said.

"Captain, I believe you mean," Tuvok said.

"Yes, Ballistic weapons. I know it may not be long before they start adapting to stop bullets too but it will gives us any edge for a bit," I said.

"But the is something else with firing a ballistic weapon," Tuvok said.

"The recoil. I know. Thats why the make the room next to the armour a shooting range we can make the wall so that nothing will go through it," I said.

"There isn't anyone or anything in the next room to the armour, I can start getting it ready," Tuvok said.

"Get on it, Also have Kim looking for Dilithium ore," I said.

"Captain we have no way to refine it," Tuvok said.

"We can deal with that later, When we find another source of Dilithium that way at least we can keep a full storage of it while we refine the other set of Dilithium," I said.

"In other terms have a back up supply," Tuvok said.

"Yes," I said.

"Very well, Captain," Tuvok said. "Is that everything,"

"For now, Tuvok, I let you know when anything else comes up," I said. Tuvok nodded and headed out.

Then I went back to the Weapons Database. But decided to go onto the SGC World Database. So I can look for anything that Voyager can use with but there wasn't anything within 100 Lightyears of Voyager.

But then I realised the time So I called it a night after I got the Night shift and headed down for my Quarters which I had shifted all my things to Kathryn's Former Quarters so someone could use them. When I got down there and headed in I saw her things all on the bed just ready to be put into her drawers. I moved my things and went and laid down on the sofa and layed down. Before I knew it I fell asleep. I was so tired from the journey to the Delta to Now. I had to talk to the crew in the morning so I would need all the sleep I can.

XXX

Then Next morning when I woke up. I got up and headed for the Sonic shower and got showered then headed into the bedroom where I had a set of clothes there which I put on. Then I went over to the Replicator.

"Coffee, Black," I said and it replicated the Coffee and I grabbed it and started drinking it before putting it down on the table and went back. "Bacon sandwich with Brown sauce," Which then it replicated the sandwich so I took the plate and ate then while I was also drinking the coffee.

After that I went out of my quarters and headed up to the bridge where Kim was there.

"Captain," Kim said.

"Yes, Ensign," I said.

"The repair report," Kim said.

"Thank you Ensign. I'll be in my ready room, Send Mr. Paris to me when he arrives," I said taking the Padd and headed to the ready room.

"Aye, Captain," Kim said.

Then I walked into the ready room and the door closed as I went over to the Table.

Then I started looking over the Repair Reports and found that Most of the ship is back but she is only at 89%. Shields and Engines are back but the weapons systems still isn't fully been repaired yet. According to this it was going to be 12 PM before Voyager was once again back at 100%. Then my door bell rang.

"Come in," I said. Then Chakotay walked in wearing a Starfleet uniform.

"Captain," Chakotay said.

"Looks good. How'd it go?" I said.

"It took a bit of convincing but they agreed since of me," Chakotay said.

"Good. According to the repair report. It will take another 3 hours before we will be getting underway," I said.

"At least we know that our Engines and Shields are back to full power," Chakotay said.

"Yeah, let's just hope those Kazon don't have anything faster," I said.

"From what I have already seen, I doubt it," Chakotay said.

"Maybe," I said. Then I told Chakotay everything that I told Tuvok.

"If we were back in the Alpha or Beta Quadrant, We won't need to do any of this, But here in the Delta. I agree," Chakotay said.

"Good, Now there is another thing we need to talk about," I said.

"What is that?" Chakotay said.

"Who should be full conn officer," I said.

"Far as I have seen. Paris is the only one with the experience for now at least," Chakotay said.

"Then it is settled, Paris will be the new coon officer," I said. "I will also be giving him a field commission of Lt." I said.

"Agreed," Chakotay said. "Is there anything else,"

"Hows the list going," I said.

"Be another day or 2 before I have it ready," Chakotay said.

"Good," I said. "There's everything Commander," Then Chakotay nodded and left.

Then I started looking at the weapon database I brought. Trying to find some good weaponary that Voyager can use. Then my door bell rang again.

"Come in," I said and Tuvok walked in. "What can I do you for?"

"Captain," Tuvok said.

"Old saying, Tuvok, What is it?" I said.

"I've completed the Armour modifications, But the Shooting range as like to call it will take some more time," Tuvok said.

"We have that for now. I have just spoken with Commander Chakotay," I said.

"And," Tuvok said.

"We have agreed of giving Mr. Paris as Chief Conn officer and a field commission of Lt." I said.

"From what I have heard Mr. Paris is a good Pilot and since ours died on the journey to the Delta he is a logical choice," Tuvok said.

"Good. Now about this list any progress," I said.

"I will have it completed by Tomorrow," Tuvok said.

"Good From the repair report no doubt you have seen. What you think. Should we leave for home in 3 hours or set off now," I said.

"Now would be risky in case we run into the Kazon, I would suggest that we stay until weapons are fully restored," Tuvok said.

"Agreed, I want you also to make the Phaser banks more powerful if needed with the battle against the Kazon it took a lot. I want to be ready fro them. As Far as I care the Kazon are just like the Borg just broken up," I said.

"Agreed," Tuvok said.

"Good. Anything else," I said.

"No Captain," Tuvok said.

"Dismissed," I said.

Then Tuvok left.

Another 5 mins later, My door bell rang again.

"Come in," I said then Paris came in.

"You asked to see me, Captain?" Paris said.

"Mr. Paris. You have a problem. I've invited Chakotay and his crew to become part of this crew," I said. "it seemed the only reasonable thing to do after all this,"

"Will you provide a bodyguard for me, Captain?" Paris said.

"It seems you already have one," I said.

"I do?" Paris said.

"Mr. Chakotay said something about his life belonging to you. He'll be taking responsibility for your safety," I said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Paris said.

"Don't be so sure. He'll also be my first officer. Everyone onboard this ship will report to him including the Lt. Assigned to Conn," I said.

"Me?" Paris said.

"I've entered into the ship's log on this date that I'm granting a field commission of Lt. to Thomas Eugene Paris," I said. "Congratulations," shaking his hand.

"For the first time in my life I don't know what to say," Paris said.

"You've earned this Tom, I'm only sorry your father won't know," I said.

"Oh, he know. When we get back," Paris said before heading out.

"Captain, we were just coming to see you," Neelix said as him and Kes came in.

"We'll supplied your ship with water Neelix. she's ready to go," I said.

"Well, you see that's what we wanted to discuss," Neelix said. "We'd like to go with you,"

"Voyager isn't a passenger ship," I said.

"Of course not We'll won't be passengers," Kes said.

"We'll be valuable colleagues," Neelix said.

"Colleagues," I said.

"Whatever you need is what I have to offer. You need a Guide. I'm your guide. your need supplies, I know where to procure them. I have friends among races you don't even know exist. You need a cook? You haven't lived until you've tasted my Angla Bosque. It will be my job to anticipate your need before you know you have them and I anticipate your first need will be me," Neelix said.

"Captain, we both want very much to be a part of your Journey," Kes said.

"Alright. It's good to have you then," I said.

Then they smiled and left.

XXX

Once repairs was finished I saw that Chakotay had started to head back towards Earth at Impulse. Then I headed out to the bridge where I saw everyone ready as I headed near conn.

"We're alone in an uncharted part of the galaxy. We've always made some friends here as well as Enemies. We have no Idea of the Dangers we're going to face. But one thing is clear. Both crews are going have to work together if we're to survive out here. That's why Commander Chakotay and I have agreed that this should be one crew. A Starfleet Crew. And as the only Starfleet Vessel in the Delta Quadrant we continue to follow our Directive to seek our new worlds and explore space. But Our Primary Goal is clear. Even at Maximum speeds it will take us 75 years to reach the Federation. but I'm not willing to settle for that. There's another entity like the Caretaker out there somewhere who has the ability to get us there a lot faster. We be looking for her. As well as Wormholes, Spatial Rifts or new Technologies to help us. Some where along this whole journey. We will find a way back. Mr. Paris set a course for Home," I said.

"Aye Captain," Paris said. "Ready to go,"

"Engage," I said.

Then Paris put Voyager to Warp 9 heading for home.

The rest of the day was completely uneventful but at least we are on the way back.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**Also This is the end of Caretaker Part 1 + 2.**

**More coming. Stay Tuned.**

**Love Y'all.**

**Things are going to be different though. One of them could be making the Borg a bit or a lot more sinister.**

**But leave it on that.**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Parallax.**

(Scott POV)

I got up and got dressed in my uniform when grabbed something to eat and drink.

"Captain log, Stardate 48439.7. As we maintain a course back to the Alpha Quadrant, We're conducting what would normally be routine maintenance to the Ship. Routine, that is, if we had access to a starbase. It had been 2 months since we started our journey back. But lucky we haven't been encountering any hostile species or ship," As I finished the log. Then I went and got a file so I can make a message.

"Start recording. Hey Phoebe. It's Scott. Just letting you know that I'm still alive just in the Delta Quadrant," I said then started to explain every thing how it happened. "But there is something else I need to tell you. I'm sorry but Kathryn died when the wave hit us. I'm sorry. Phoebe but there was nothing I could do. I'll do what I can to make it back. Stay safe. See you soon," I said ending the recording.

"Computer save that letter into my personal database, Transmit once in range of Earth," I said as the Computer bleeped and saw on the data pad that it was saved.

Then I headed up to the bridge to the Conference room where. Paris, Kim, Chakotay and Tuvok were.

"All right let's get to business," I said sitting down.

"Engine efficiency is down another 14%. If we don't more power to the Warp drive, we're all going to have to get out and push," Paris said.

"What about alternative energy sources?" I said. "Ensign, have you had any luck getting power from the holodeck reactors,"

"Not yet, We tried hooking them to the power grid and we ended up blowing out half the relays," Kim said. "The holodeck's energy matrix it just isn't compatible with the other power systems,"

"Captain, We're relocate all security personnel to Deck 7, we can shut down power on deck 9 and reroute it to Propulsion," Chakotay said.

"That would be inconvenient, but acceptable," Tuvok said.

"Great. Now let's move on to the personnel situation, We still have," I said before Kes and Neelix came in.

"Sorry we're late, but I wasn't informed there was a meeting this morning," Neelix said. "Oh, there don't seem to be enough chairs,"

"Neelix, this is a briefing for the Senior officers," I said.

"Well, I am the senior Talaxian on board. Kes is the senior Ocampa," Neelix said. "And I do know more about this region of space than any other member of the crew,"

"We have some excellent suggestions, Captain," Kes said.

"Very well, You're welcome to join us this time," I said. And Tom gave Kes his chair. "To be honest we could use some excellent suggestions right now,"

"I've been thinking that you might be able to convert one of your lower decks into a hydroponics bay to grow your own food," Kes said. "I understand that the replicators are down and that the emergency rations won't hold out much longer,"

"What about Cargo Bay 2? It was designed for organic storage and it already has adjustable environmental controls," Kim said.

"When can you start?" I said.

"Me," Kes said.

"It's your idea, Your project," I said.

"Right away," Kes said.

"I can do some wonderful things with vegetables, Captain. My feragoit goulash is known across 12 star systems," Neelix said.

"Okay. The personnel situation. We've managed to find a replacement for the Transporter chief. But we still need an Astrogation Plotter, Chief Engineer, Medical support personnel," I said.

"I've made a list of several Maquis crew members who would make good officers even asked Tuvok to have a look at it," Chakotay said.

"B'Elanna Torres?" I said. "Wasn't she the involved with that incident with Carey,"

"That's right," Chakotay said.

"What job do you think she's suited for?" I said.

"Chief Engineer," Chakotay said.

"Tuvok, You saw how she worked, what do you think," I said.

"I believe, She would be able to handle the position Captain, Since I have seen no one else at the mean time to the level I have seen," Tuvok said.

"Alright. But I want to meet her after her shift is over. Then I make the call. Back to the matter at hand. Regarding Sickbay, we still need a Chief Medical officer," I said.

"What about that Electronic man down in Sick bay?" Neelix said.

"It is an Emergency Medical Hologram and it's abilities are limited," Tuvok said. "It can only operate within the confines of Sick Bay,"

"Not to mention its lousy bedside manner," Paris said.

"Perhaps we should assign somebody to train with the Hologram as a Field Medic," Chakotay said.

"Good Call," I said. "Lt. I understand you studied Biochemistry at the Academy?"

"Only 2 semesters," Paris said.

"Close enough, You just volunteered to become a field Medic," I said. "Report to sickbay as soon as we're finished here,"

"But Captain," Paris said but got cut off when the ship shock hard.

"Stations, Now," I said heading out to the Bridge. "Report?" I said.

"We running into some kind of spatial distortions," Seska said.

"Tuvok?" I said.

"The distortions are emanating from a highly localised disturbance in the space time continuum," Tuvok said."distance 20,000 kilometers off the port bow,"

"All stop, Paris," I said.

Then the ship stopped shaking.

"On the screen," I said. "Gravimetric Flux density is over 2000%. If I not mistaken we 're looking at a type 4 Quantum singularity. That view looks like a Time Vortex," I said. Last bit low.

"Captain, I am receiving an audio transmission," Tuvok said.

"From where?" I said.

"Within the singularity," Tuvok said.

"Let's hear it," I said.

"This is... Ship. Singularity," Then the audio cut out.

"I think I've found the source of the Transmission," Kim said.

"On the screen," I said then the ship came up but it looked too familiar.

"Hail them," Chakotay said.

"Wait," I said getting up to take a closer look.

"Captain," Chakotay said.

"It can't be," I said.

"What?" Chakotay said.

"Look at it, Like really look at it," I said.

"Yes," Chakotay said.

"What does that look like to you," I said.

"A ship," Chakotay said.

"But?" I said.

"No not getting you," Chakotay said.

"That's Voyager," I said.

"What?" Chakotay said.

"Look at it. compare it to how Voyager looks," I said.

"Oh my god, I see it now," Chakotay said.

"But how," Kim said.

"I don't know," I said.

"What do we do, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Paris, Hold us here. We have no idea what the heck is going on," I said. "Commander," Then I headed into my ready room.

"Captain," Chakotay said.

"What you really know about Torres," I said.

"She the best Engineer I have ever seen. Even when I was in Starfleet. Hell she could teach at the academy," Chakotay said.

"I still want to talk to her after her shift," I said.

"Understood," Chakotay said.

"Dismissed," I said.

Then Chakotay left.

Then headed back to the bridge.

"Paris lay in a course for the Ilidaria system," I said.

"Aye Captain," Paris said.

"I'll be in my ready room. Chakotay, Get Neelix up here, Looks like we need all the help we can," I said before heading in.

XXX

A while later I was going through all the sensor data but I couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Then the door bell rang.

"Come in," I said. Then Torres came in.

"You asked to see me, Captain," Torres said.

"Have a seat," I said.

"Captain, is it true that the ship inside that was Voyager," Torres said.

"Yes. How I have no idea. But something feels off," I said.

"Captain," Torres said.

"Don't you feel it," I said. "Something just feels off since we hit the wave from it,"

"I do feel a little off but nothing that feels off. Captain what am I doing here?" Torres said.

"Commander Chakotay thinks very highly of you, He's recommended you for Chief Engineer," I said.

"Well. We've been through a few scraps together," Torres said.

"Then would you be ready," I said.

"For what Chakotay is thinking," Torres said.

"Not just him. But Tuvok as well," I said.

"I will need time before I can answer that," Torres said.

"Well, I will need it soon," I said.

"If that's everything," Torres said getting up.

"Why did you quit the Academy. B'Elanna?" I said.

"I didn't want to have anything to do with Starfleet then," Torres said.

"And Now?" I said.

"No idea yet," Torres said then left.

Then I moved back over to my desk and sat down.

"Sickbay to Captain McCall," Doctor said.

"Yes, Doc," I said.

"May I request you activate monitor input 47 your Emergency Medical holograph channel," Doctor said as I switched it on.

"I'm getting a distorted transmission," I said.

"No. In fact, that is how I appear at present. I'm shrinking," Doctor said.

"Shrinking," I said.

"There appears to be a malfunction in my imaging system. It's been reducing my height by 5 cm every hour," Doctor said. "I've been waiting all day for repairs. That is not however what I am calling about. Over the past 3 hours, 9 crew members have reported unusual symptoms, Severe headaches, muscle spasms and sudden waves of dizziness,"

"All of this could be related to the Quantum singularity," I said,

"Quantum Singularity?" Doctor said.

"It was sending out strong spatial distortions. They might have affected the crew and your systems as well," I said.

"You know. Captain if we were in the vicinity of a Quantum singularity I should have been informed," Doctor said.

"You're right. I'll look into linking your program into the ships data," I said then the ship shake. Then I got up and headed into the Bridge. "Report," I said.

"It looks like we're running into more spatial distortions," Chakotay said.

"I'm picking up a highly localised disturbance off the port bow," Kim said.

"On the Screen," I said then another of a Quantum singularity. "Tuvok is that the same as we last came across,"

"Yes. Another Type 4," Tuvok said.

"Is it exactly the same," I said.

"Physical and Temporal dimensions are identical to the one we encountered earlier," Tuvok said.

"Captain, According to these readings, we've returned to our previous coordinates. This isn't another singularity, It's the same one," Paris said.

"Check the Navigational logs confirm our position," I said.

"Well they show we've travelled 1.4 lightyears away from the anomaly, but I've confirmed our position against the star chart. We're definitely back where we started. Doesn't make sense," Kim said.

"I do," I said.

"Captain," Kim said.

"Drop a sensor beacon and keep track of it," I said.

"One moment," Kim said as he dropped the beacon. "That's it released, Got a lock,"

"Paris set a course away from the singularity. Warp 9." I said.

"Ready, Captain," Paris said.

"Engage," I said.

Then Voyager went to wrap.

"It's ahead of us again," Kim said.

"Drop out of warp," I said.

"I'm picking up a beacon, Captain," Kim said.

"Make sure it's not the same one we dropped a minute ago," I said.

"It's the same one," Kim said.

"Hold position here," I said.

XXX

When it was 3 PM and all the senior staff was in the conference room.

"27 other crew members have now reported the symptoms and yet, when I examined each of them, I couldn't find anything wrong. I have no diagnosis, No prognosis. No recommended treatment. I'll contract you when I have something more to contribute. And by the way, I am now 68 centimetres shorter. I'd appreciate it if someone would repair my Holographic Projectors before I have trouble reaching my patients," Doctor said then the screen turned off.

"I done everything on those sensor logs and none of it made any sense. Anyone have anything more constructive?" I said.

"Ship wide diagnostics have revealed nothing out of the ordinary," Tuvok said.

"I tried sending out a tachyon signal to scan the singularity but all I got back was static," Carey said.

"There's something we are missing," I said.

"B'Elanna any ideas," Chakotay said.

"I just was thinking about the problem with the Doctor's holographic projectors. It seems like the spatial distortions might be interfering with the projector's phase alignment," Torres said.

"My guess too, Oh," I said. "Everyone remember when we first came across that singularity," Everyone nodded. "We saw another ship in there but it was Voyager. Us. And that message. Remember. I know I heard that before,"

"Where," Chakotay said.

"Right here on this ship. We the ones trapped. We're inside it. Right now. Every time we tried to move away from it we found ourselves back at it every time," I said.

"I get it," Torres said. "It's a time delayed reflection of ourselves. The Captain's right we are the ones trapped in here,"

"Okay. How do we get out," I said. "We've been in this singularity since the first jolt. That was why I have been feeling something off,"

"Wait a minute let me get this straight. We were cruising along at warp 7. Then we pick up a distress call and moved into investigate. But now, you're saying that the other ship is actually just us. And the Distress call was the captain's opening hail. But we picked the distress call up before he sent the hail. How can we see something we hadn't even done yet," Paris said "Am I making any sense here,"

"No. But with a time singularity can do that. So let's find a way out of here," I said.

"I'm not sure, But I do know one thing. That as we slide deeper into the singularity, the spatial distortions are increasing. We only got 9 hours before they crush the ship," Torres said.

"Then how do we get through that sheet of ice," I said.

"Look for a crack," Torres said.

"Or make a crack. Take something and smash it against the ice," I said. "But we made on when we got here,"

"We might be able to slip out the way," Torres said.

"We'd be looking for a subspace instability in event horizon," I said. "But what would make it show up on our sensors?"

"Warp Particles," Both Torres and I said.

"If we saturate the event horizon with warp particles, we might be able to see them escaping through the rupture we made when we entered. Let's go," I said heading to the bridge. "Red Alert," Then the Klaxon alarms went.

"Tuvok. Take the main Deflector off line. Kim reroute the port and starboard plasma flow to the main Deflector. We can use it to generate a warp field," I said.

"Deflector's Offline," Tuvok said.

"Initialising Plasma flow," Kim said.

"Release the Warp particles," I said.

"Scanning the singularity," Paris said as Voyager had released the warp particles on the singularity.

"Anything?" Torres said.

"Not yet," Kim said. "Warp particles at full intensity,"

"I'm picking up something a slight irregularity," Paris said. "It could be a rupture in the event horizon,"

"On screen," I said.

"It is a rupture, Captain," Paris said.

"Size," I said.

"It's 50 meters by 10 meters," Paris said.

"It's too small," Torres said.

"Must of been collapsed since we first passed through it," I said. "We found the crack. That's the important thing. Now to make it bigger,"

"Put a wedge in it and force it open," Torres said. "We could try a Dekyon beam,"

"Alright. Dekyon beam," I said. "Paris bring us closer,"

"Captain if we get too close to the rupture, our warp engines might make it collapse even further," Paris said.

"Can we emit a beam from here?" I said.

"The rupture's over 50 million kilometers away, we don't have enough power to project a Dekypn beam that far," Kim said.

"We'll take a shuttle and do it then," I said.

"You'll need the best pilot you've got in that shuttle Captain," Paris said.

"Getting there the easy part. Paris, We need someone who's familiar with the finer points of Temporal mechanics, Unless you've been hiding your credentials, That's not you. B'Elanna, you're with me," I said. "The bridge is yours commander," Then got into the Turbo lift and head down the a shuttle and got into it and flew out of the shuttle bay once we got everything checked.

"We've cleared, Voyager," I said.

"Shields at full strength," Torres said.

"We'll reach the rupture in 4 and a half minutes," I said. "Get that Dekyon beam online,"

"Remodulating emitters," Torres said.

Man. That not looking like a time Vortex anymore.

"Captain. I want to apologize. I just don't like most of Starfleet's rules. The Prime Directive included. I respect Chakotay. But I'm not officer material. I quit the Academy because I could make it. No one was sad to see me go," Torres said.

"Professor Chapman was," I said.

"What?" Torres said.

"He put a letter in your permanent file saying that, should you ever reapply, he would support you," I said.

"I fought with him almost every day, I was always questioning his methods, his assumptions and he was always slapping me down like some upstart kid," Torres said.

"Some professor like students who challenge their assumptions, B'Elanna. As do Captains. Many of your teachers thought you had the potential to be one hell of an officer. You had more friends at the academy than you realised," I said. "We're 15 kilometers from the rupture, Start charging the Dekyon beam,"

"Dekyon beam online," Torres said.

Then we got hit and I stopped us.

"Shields down to 62%," Torres said.

Then I fired the thrusters again. "Increasing speed. We have to get to that rupture before these distortions tear us apart," I said.

Once we got closer to it I slowed us down. "Alright, Let's open this sleet of Ice a little wider," I said.

"Firing Dekyon beam," Torres said. Then the shuttle started to shake and Shuttle computer went to Red alert.

"We've widened the opening by over 65%. Let's get another 5 for safety," I said.

"We're losing power. We aren't going to get anymore, Captain," Torres said. Then the dekyon beam stopped.

"Let's go home," I said turning the shuttle to Voyager.

"We've lost coms," Torres said.

"Great," I said.

Then I saw something. "Are you seeing this too," I said.

"Yes," Torres said.

"There are 2 Voyagers, Shit," I said.

"This is a problem," Torres said.

"One of them is a temporal reflection," I said. "I'm getting identical reading from both ships,"

"The rupture is starting to collapse again. If Voyager doesn't get through it in the next 5 mins. We never get out," Torres said.

"Means we only have 1 chance to get the right Voyager, Port or starboard," I said.

"Starboard," I said.

"Port," Torres said.

"Port one is closer to the rupture," Torres said. "They holding position as close as they can to the rupture before heading out,"

"Yeah, But we did that before. That's the temporal reflection. Starboard facing away to give us clean access to the shuttle bay," I said.

"Let's just hope your right. Or we're going have a long time to debate it," Torres said.

I started the thrusters again and got us docked with Voyager. "Feels like the real Voyager to me," I said. "Let's get to the bridge," Then we left the shuttle and onto a turbolift and back to bridge.

Once on the bridge.

"Chakotay report," I said.

"We're almost to the rupture. Paris is about to impress us with his piloting skills," Chakotay said.

"Rupture's collapsing it's down to 110 meters wide," Kim said.

"That's too narrow, We're not going to make it," B'Elanna said.

"Yes we are. Paris punch us through, Full impulse power," I said.

Paris got us into it. But we were shaking us big time.

"Shield's are down," Tuvok said.

"I'm losing power to the port impulse engine," Paris said.

"Switching to Auxiliary power," Kim said.

"Hull integrity failing," Tuvok said.

"Keep going, Paris," I said.

Then Voyager cleared the Singularity.

"We've cleared the event horizon, Captain," Tuvok said. "We've returned to normal space,"

"Sometimes you just have to punch your way through. I remember that one," Paris said.

"Set a course. I want to be at least 100 million Kilometers away from the singularity before we begin repairs," I said.

"Aye, Captain," Paris said.

"Your got the Bridge commander," I said. Before heading into the my ready room.

XXX

I was working on my things to do on Voyager before My door bell went.

"Come in," I said.

Then Chakotay came in.

"You wanted to see me," Chakotay said.

"Yes. I did. I made the decision who is the Chief Engineer," I said.

"And," Chakotay said.

"Torres. She is going to be the new Chief Engineer," I said.

"I'll let her know," Chakotay said.

"Tell her I want the Warp drive back online by 1300 hours," I said.

"Got it," Chakotay said.

"Dismissed," I said. Then he left.

10 minutes later. I headed down to the upper level of Engineer.

The next thing I know that Chakotay had came up.

"Are you checking up on your new Chief Engineer?" He said.

"Observing," I said.

"And?" He said.

"2 crew members have already filed complaints about her promotion, and she may be in for a tough period of adjustment, But I think B'Elanna is going to make Chief Engineer to this crew," I said. "Come on,"

"Sickbay to Captain McCall," Doctor said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Is someone ever going to come down here and fix my Holographic projectors?" Doctor said.

"We're a little busy right now, Doctor, but i'll send a crew down as soon as I can," I said.

"I would appreciate a certain expediency in the matter," Doctor said.

"Acknowledged, McCall out," I said.

**That's it for this chapter.**

**More next time. **

**Stay tuned.**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Time and Again.**

(Scott POV)

It was another morning that I got up and got showered then grabbed something to eat and then headed to the Bridge where nothing was going on so I headed into my ready room. Where an hour later. I just finished working on what I needed to do to get the Hull plating online.

Then Neelix showed up.

He filled me in on the food situation which wasn't bad then there was one hell of a shake on Voyager and I headed out and Neelix followed.

"Report," I said.

"We're at the leading edge of a shock wave," Tuvok said.

Then the ship stopped shaking.

"Minor hull breach on Deck 3. Contained," Kim said. "Shields are holding,"

"Engineering is undamaged captain," Torres said. "All systems operational,"

"Paris can you identify the source of the wave?" I said.

"I'm not sure," Paris said. "Sensors are picking up a debris cloud in the red dwarf system we're approaching,"

"It consists of differentially charged polaric Ions, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Differentially charged?" I said. "That would suggest a massive detonation. Are you familiar with any intelligent life forms in this system, Mr. Neelix,"

"Familiar. Not exactly Familiar," Neelix said.

"Adjust course to investigate," I said.

"Aye Captain," Paris said.

XXX

"Entering the system, Captain," Paris said. "Heading 010 Mark 4. The origin of the shock wave is an M Class planet, Captain, We're with in Visual range,"

"On Screen," I said.

"All Vegetation on the planet has been destroyed," Kim said.

"No satellite system in orbit. No evidence of spacecraft," Tuvok said.

"Lifesigns?" I said.

"None," Pars said. "But the polaric radiation may be interfering with the sensors,"

"Take us into orbit," I said.

"Density patters on the surface show artificial waterways and a global aqueduct system," Chakotay said. "There is a civilisation down there, Captain,"

"Or there was," I said. "What do we know about surface conditions?"

"Radiation is within acceptable levels," Tuvok said. "Atmosphere: Breathable.

"Paris, Tuvok you're with me, Torres meet us in Transport Room 2," I said.

"On my way," Torres said.

"Commander. You have the Bridge," I said.

Then we got into the Turbo-lift and Went there and grabbed a Phaser and tricorder and got into the Pad.

"Ready, Captain," Transport chief said.

"Energise," I said.

Then we arrived there.

"My god," I said.

"The entire surface of the planet was just seared," Torres said.

"There was a chain reaction in subspace very likely ignited by the detonation of one or more polaric ion devices," I said.

"If that what happens the people here never had a chance," Paris said.

"They're gone. Vaporised," Torres said. "Everything organic has basically been obliterated,"

"At least it happened quickly," I said. "Polaric detonation would have swept through this city in seconds,"

"It recalls the Chaltok IV incident," Tuvok said.

"Chaltok IV?" Torres said.

"A Romulan research colony was nearly destroyed during a testing of one of these devices," Tuvok said. "It led to the Polaric test ban treaty 2268,"

"So we're looking at the end of a war," Torres said.

"I wonder who won," Paris said.

"I'm not so sure there was a war, look at these reading B'Elanna?" I said.

"Polaric ion Concentrations are so high, I can't get an accurate reading," Torres said.

"I'd say these conduit were the source of the explosion, Wouldn't you?" I said.

"A civilisation powered by polaric ion energy?" Torres said.

"That's what it looks like," I said. "A time bomb underneath every street, Running into every home,"

Then we started moving around.

"Look," Paris said.

Then we moved over.

"This may be some kind of timepiece stopped at the moment of the explosion," Paris said.

"What was that?" Paris said.

"What?" Torres said.

"Didn't you hear that?" Paris said.

"Hear what LT," I said.

"kids playing," Paris said. "They were as close to me as," Then he stopped. Then turned back to the window and I moved over and grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't understand. I was here in this square but there were people," Paris said.

"You never left here, Tom," I said.

"But I saw them," Paris said. "Lots of people, Children playing and the sun was shining. There was no evidence of an explosion. Everyone was alive and happy,"

"You were standing here the whole time," I said.

"Your central nervous system is showing a temporal flux, But it's rapidly returning to normal," Torres said.

"The chain reaction has shattered subspace, Captain," Tuvok said.

Then they started to move.

"NO! Everyone stand exactly where they are, if Tuvok's right there may be subspace fractures floating across the planet's surface. Away team to Voyager," I said.

"Go ahead," Chakotay said.

"4 to beam up," I said.

Then I started hearing Children, Adults talking. Then I only saw Paris.

"Tuvok, B'Elanna," I said hitting my combadge.

Then a kid started screaming.

Then I turned back to Tom.

"Put it away," I said.

"I say them they appeared out of thin air. They're some kind of demons," The kid said.

"I'm sorry we startled him, We just came around the corner," I said.

"They're lying," The kid said.

"Shh Now, Calm down you've been reading too many of those Darkstorm tales, young fellow, There's no such thing as demons," The guard said.

"But," The kid started.

"Ah, run along now," He said and the kid ran off. "Alright everybody back to your business,"

Then everyone moved away.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"No problem," Paris said.

"Who knows what gets into their heads, huh?" He said.

"Perhaps our uniforms scared him," I said. "We're not from this area,"

"Come in on the Continental Transport?" he said.

"This morning. Our boss wanted us to take some R&R," I said.

"That what they wearing in Kalto province these days?" He said.

"Oh, No Just our uniform for the place we work in," I said.

"Which is?" He said.

"TORCHWOOD!" I said.

"Never heard of it," he said.

"Most of the time we keep ourselves to ourselves mostly," I said. "But we were actually looking for a clothing shop,"

"There's one right over there," He said." I hope the rest of your stay with us is more enjoyable,"

"Thank you," I said. Then he walked away.

"I wish I can say it will be," Paris said. Then moved over to the Window. "If I understood Correctly, this world is going to be destroyed sometime tomorrow,"

"Shit," I said. "Let's get changed,"

Then we went into the store and swap our uniforms for some normal clothes and came out.

"Captain," Paris said.

"Tom, We maybe best just going back first names here for now," I said.

"Got it," Tom said. "I got to ask why did you say Torchwood,"

"Okay, it was a programme I watched okay. seemed to be a good idea at the time," I said,

Then I modified my combadge. "Okay I got it transmitting subspace signal, Just in case we can get home," I said.

Tom sighs.

"I know," I said.

"Maybe there's some way," Tom said.

"Tom, We can't. We can't interfere," I said.

"Even if that course is annihilation," Tom said.

"Yeah, But the problem is not knowing if this fixed point or not," I said.

"Fixed point," Tom said,

"As in something that must happen," I said. "We can't warn these people. That's an order,"

"You can't say you don't," Tom said.

"I do. But it can cause a paradox, One that destroy everything," I said.

Then we saw the kid again.

"You gotta be kidding me," I said. "Come on,"

Then the kid stopped us. "I know you're lying," He said.

"Kid. We're here on a business trip. We also have a lot of work to do," I said.

"Officer told me you came here on the Continental Transport," He said.

"Yeah, From Kalto province," I said.

"Yeah, Well I just talked to the transport attendant. he told me 4 people came today from Kalto 2 of them older then youand they had a child with them," he said.

"Well the attendant was wrong. That was us," I said.

"Then where's the child?" He said.

"With a sister of mine who lives here. Minding her while we are on business," I said.

"oh yeah, for who?" He said.

"TORCHWOOD!" Tom said.

"Never heard of it," He said.

"You never will, Now run along," I said.

"No," He said.

I made sure no one was looking the looked at him and let my eyes flashed red for a second. "Now," I said.

Then he ran off.

"Captain, Mind telling me about your eyes there," Tom said.

"Later," I said. "But got him running, Now let's find a way out of here,"

"Scott, the same subspace fractures that brought us here might still be around. If they were caused by a polaric Explosion. Can't we use polaric energy to get us back," Tom said.

"Now you are talking my language. If we had access to a polaric ion generator we could modify a tricorder to emit a polaric field at the very least it might help us scan for a fracture," I said.

"Wonder where these conduit get their power," Tom said.

"Let's find out," I said.

Then we found out where and started heading there.

"So Scott, feel like telling me," Tom said.

"It's a long story, Tom," I said.

"Long walk," Tom said.

"No. Tom drop it," I said then we found it and there was a mob," Shit,"

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say we should come back tomorrow," Tom said,

"Stay lose then we moved through til we reach a guard. "TORCHWOOD!"

"Never heard of it," He said the hit me with his weapon and I could feel my skin break Then someone helped me up and Tom can behind us.

XXX

Then Tom started to clean it.

"Easy," I said.

"Sorry," Tom said.

"We're sorry to involve you in this," the guy said." Pe'nar Makull, My colleague Ny Terla,"

"Looks like you were at the wrong place and time," Terla said.

"I was just thinking the very same thing," Tom said.

"What were you doing there?" Terla said.

"We're from Kalto province," I said. "We were hoping to tour your power facility compare it to our own back at our workplace,"

"I've never seen a Kalton with your colour hair," Terla said.

"I moved there first chance I got then get recruited into the Organisation I work at now," I said.

"Which is?" Terla said.

"TORCHWOOD!" I said.

"Never heard of it," Terla said.

"Never will usually. We keep ourselves to ourselves," I said.

"My friend thinks you were sent infiltrate us," Terla said.

"Infiltrate," Tom said.

"Torchwood isn't something for people to use. We found a rift back home and have reason to believe there is one there at the plant," I said.

"When was the last time you were in the plant," Makull said.

"Not since we left home," I said.

"You weren't in that plant yesterday," Makull said.

"We were just getting there when we stumbled into you," Tom said.

"We know you're not telling the truth," Makull said.

"When you were brought we scanned you and the read 5 times the normal readings of polaric energy," Makull said.

"To register levels this high, you were either inside that plant yesterday or at the sire of a polaric disaster," Terla said.

"And if we were at a site like that everyone would be dead," I said.

"And we just said that we were at our plant back home yesterday," Tom said.

Then they pointed guns at us.

"This really does get old," I said.

"What," Makull said.

"Having guns beening pointed at my face. So nothing new there," I said.

"What's your name?" Makull said.

"McCall," I said.

"unusual name," Makull said.

"Around here maybe," I said.

"What part of Kalto province was that again?" Makull said.

"I don't see the point of this," I said.

"We got a timetable to keep," Makull said. "Can we?"

"Don't know. Don't care," I said.

Do they know our plan?" Makull said.

"No idea," I said.

"Let me go," the same kid shouted being dragged in.

"Look what I caught," Terla said. "Sneaking around outside,"

"The kid has nothing to do with any of this," I said.

"Is he yours," Makull said.

"Nope, He;s just somebody we met here," I said.

"Don't trust them," Kid said. "They aren't who they say they are,"

"Really," Makull said.

"Thanks kid," Tom said.

"look this is all a misunderstanding," I said.

"They lied about coming here on the continental transport. I talked to the attendant myself," Kid said,

"You know something kid. that Mouth of yours is going to get you killed one day," I said.

"Just put him over the with the other one," Makull said.

Then my combadge when off.

Then I heard Kes. "Kes," I said.

"Do you have something to tell me. McCall," Makull said. "If that is your real name,"

"It is my real name. Captain Scott McCall of the Federation starship Voyager," I said. "You wanted the truth alright. We're from the future. 1 days in the future,"

"You mean I was right?" Kid said.

"We weren't allowed to tell," Paris said. "At least I thought we weren't,"

"In a few hours from now, There will be a serious accident in this world. It will be caused by a polaric detonation. We came here in an interstellar ship to investigate that explosion, When we arrived We were exposed to the Polaric radiation. It's very likely that whatever you're planning to do could be responsible for this tragedy. When we got this whole planet was Dead," I said.

"And somehow you were able to come back and warm us,"Makull said.

"The explosion had an aftereffect that no one expected. It created fractures in time, We fell through one of them to now," I said.

Interstellar ships fractures in time. Do you honestly expect us to believe all this?" Makull said.

"Captain can you read us?" My combadge went.

I hit it. "Chakotay you read me," I said.

"Loud and clear," Chakotay said.

"Never thought I would glad to hear your voice," I said.

"Spy equipment," Terla said taking them off.

"No that's my first officer," I said then they pulled us from the room and took us to the plant.

XXX

On the way to the plant.

"I thought you said we couldn't interfere. For the prime Directive now you are telling them everything," Paris said.

I told them the truth when I realised we'd already did that in the worst way," I said.

"How did we do that?" Paris said.

"Just by being here because if we hadn't of been here there is a chance this world wouldn't been destroyed," I said.

"What?" Tom said.

"Paradox. We are the ones that made this explosion," I said.

"Wait. Our ship hadn't even arrived till after the explosion," Paris said.

"That is why it's paradox," I said.

Then we reached the plant.

"Your job is to get us past the guards. We'll tell them you're bringing us here to negotiate a settlement of our dispute with the power company," Makull said.

"I cannot and willn't do anything to help you," I said.

"Think before you say no. Terla has a weapon trained on the boy if shooting begins he'll be the first victim," Makull said.

"Is there something I can do for you?" A guard said.

"He's a government representative on official business," Makull said.

I look at Tom telling him to be ready. Then I moved closer.

"I'm a hostage these men are here to break into the plant," I said.

Then Makull shot the guard then I saw the boy run saw Terla aiming at him I managed to get in front as Terla shots and it hits my side.

"Captain," Paris said.

"Their lives is on your conscience McCall," Makull said.

"You saved my life," The kid said.

"Captain," Tom said.

"I'll be fine," I said getting up.

"Captain you're hurt," Tom said.

"No shit," I said. "Stay with him. I'm need to stop them," I said getting up and grabbed and gun and followed them in.

"Captain. what a idiot," Paris said.

"Be back before you know it," I shouted.

Going into the plant.

And then I found them. I got my claws out and pulled the bullet out and put it into my pocket and it started to heal.

But it still hurt. I kept moving til I was close enough. Then moved closer when they wasn't looking.

And I saw the bag. So I kept moving when I could and got ready.

"I need the Injector," Terla said.

I let them grab it then Come out.

"Just hand that bag to me," I said. aiming at his head.

"What exactly do you think we are planning to do here?" Makull said.

"I assume you're going to sabotage the plant probably by detonating some kind of device," I said.

"We're not stupid enough to blow up anything here," Makull said.

"That maybe true but something will go wrong," I said.

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Makull said. "Unless you fire that weapon near a polaric conduit, For everyone's safety I suggest you put it down,"

"The bag," I said. "Alright then we'll wait,"

What time is it?" I said.

"401 rotations plus 21," Terla said.

"We'll just wait til 23," I said.

"23?" Makull said. "Oh right boom, Fine let's see we can all get through..,"

Then I heard some and turned.

"What's going on," Terla said.

"Shit, They're cutting through subspace," I said.

"It's going to intersect with the conduit wall," Makull said.

"Then I guess it will go boom," I said.

"Yes," Makull said.

"My weapon now," I said.

"What," Makull said.

"It's the only thing which will stop this. Paradox. It's our own recuse mission which sets it off," I said." Now," Then he put it down and I grabbed my phaser and set it right then shot it.

Then everything changed and I was back in my ready room with Neelix and not gun shot.

It worked. We stopped it.

"Captain to the bridge," Chakotay said.

"Yes, Commander," I said. After walking onto the Bridge.

"We've Identified an Class M planet I the red dwaft system we're approaching," Chakotay said. "Do you want to change course to investigate,"

"Are you familiar with any intelligent lifeforms in this system Neelix," I said.

"Familiar. Not exactly Familiar," Neelix said.

"Is the planet populated," I said.

"It appears to be a pre-warp civilisation." Tuvok said.

"Which means we don't involve ourselves in their affairs," I said.

"Captain, Can we see this planet," Kes said.

"Tuvok," I said then It came up on the screen.

"There she is," I said.

"Thank you captain," Kes said before her and Neelix left.

"Put the planet coordinates into the log and maintain present heading commander," I said. "Warp 6."

"Aye Captain," Chakotay said.

**that's all for this chapter.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Stay safe.**

**Love Y'all**

**PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Phage.**

(Scott POV)

I woke up and when for a sonic shower and then got into my uniform then grabbed something to eat from the Replicator.

"Computer begin log entry," I said and the Computer beeped.

"Captain's Log, Stardate 48532.4. We're on out way to a rogue Planetoid which Neelix tells us is an extremely Rich source of Raw Dilithium. If he is right this could go a long way towards easing our power shortage, End Log," I said.

Then I headed out of my room and ran into Chakotay.

"Morning, Captain," Chakotay said.

"Morning, Chakotay," I said.

"Good night," Chakotay said.

"Great," I said. "Now assuming we do find Dilithium on this Planetoid We're going need a refining Facility on the ship to process it,"

"B'Elanna has Already asked permission to start modifications to the Auxiliary Impulse Reactor. It could be converted into a crude Dilithium refinery," Chakotay said.

"The Auxiliary Impulse reactor? I think B'Elanna goes out of her way to find solutions that ignore Starfleet Procedures. But since we are alone," I said.

"Her arguments are quite convincing she thinks that it can be done safely," Chakotay said.

"I'm sure it can. Tell her I want regular reports on her progress every step of the way," I said.

Then we were reaching the room where Kathryn and I had breakfast before we took of to the Bad lands.

"Are you sure you won't join me for breakfast," I said. "But I'm only going for Coffee,"

"I've already had my Vacuum packed oatmeal this morning," Chakotay said.

"I'll see you on the bridge," I said.

Then went in to find smoke all over the place. Then found Neelix cooking.

"What is going on here?" I said.

"Captain, you caught me by surprise," Neelix said.

"I could say the same," I said. "What are you doing?"

"I know how you and the other senior officers have been, Excuse me, disappointed with the rations lately. So I thought I'd use a few of the Vegetables from the hydroponics bay and whip up a little breakfast," Neelix said.

"You have turned this into a gallery?" I said.

"It wasn't easy. I had to completely re route the mess hall power conduits, and scrounge a lot of supplies from all over the ship. But that's my speciality making something out of nothing. I know it doesn't look like much now. But in a few days you'll swear there'd been a gallery here for years," Neelix said.

"Neelix who approved this," I said.

"No one," Neelix said.

"You could've have asked me first. This used to be a my private dining room," I said.

"Your dining room?" Neelix said.

"If you had checked the ships directory you'd have noticed that cabin 125-ALPHA Deck 2 is designated as the captain's private dining room," I said.

"Bridge to McCall," Chakotay said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"We're approaching the rogue planetoid, Captain," Chakotay said.

"On my way," I said. "You too Neelix. We can deal with this later," Then I left and headed for the Turbo-lift then Neelix and I got into it and headed for the bridge.

Once we were on the bridge.

"What have you found?" I said.

"We're picking up definite Dilithium signatures captain," Kim said.

"Where's the strongest?" I said.

"From 10 to 20 Kilometer inside the Planetoid," Kim said.

"It also look like there's a series of subterranean caves with an Oxygen- Nitrogen atmosphere," Torres said.

"Class M. It will make mining a lot easier," Chakotay said. "If we can go in without Environmental suits,"

"How much Dilithium are we taking about?" I said.

"Hard to get a precise reading. It could be anywhere from 500 to 1000 Metric tons," Torres said.

"Just as I said," Neelix said.

"Commander take an away team down into those and do a preliminary geological Analysis," I said. "B'Elanna you'd better get your Dilithium Refinery online,"

"It will be ready to go in 3 Days," Torres said.

"Kim," Chakotay said then moved to the turbo-lift. Then Saw Neelix. Where are you going?" He said.

"With you," Neelix said. "I've been studying my Tricorder operations manual, Lt Torres has brought me up to date on Dilithium geophysics. I've been preparing for this mission all week,"

"All right, 3 eyes are better than 2," I said.

"I think you'll find me extremely helpful, Commander, I remember the first time that I flew past this planet," Neelix said.

"Deck 4," Kim said then they disappeared.

XXX

"Chakotay to Voyager. Medical emergency, 3 To beam directed to sickbay," Chakotay voice came in.

"Tom," I said.

"On it," Tom said rush to a turbo-lift.

"Chakotay to McCall," Chakotay said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"We need you down here fast," Chakotay said.

"On my way," I said. "Tuvok you have the bridge," I said going into the Turbo-lift and to deck 5 where I found Chakotay and he told me that Neelix lungs had been removed.

"By the time we got to him he was unconscious," Chakotay said.

"How could anyone remove his organs so quickly?" I said.

"Doctor said whoever did this used some kind of Transporter to beam the lungs directly out of his body," Chakotay said.

"What Happened?" Kes said coming in.

"It appears that Neelix was attacked. We don't know how it happened but someone has surgically removed his lungs," I said.

Then Kes moved near Neelix.

"Did you find any evidence of the life sign that Neelix reported?" I said.

"No," Chakotay said.

"Captain. I've analyzed the sensor logs from Neelix's Tricorder. the Bio Scanner picked up a single class 3 humanoid organism," Kim said.

"Captain. The only chance for his survival I see at the moment is to get his own lungs back," Doctor said.

"Can't we fit him with a pair of artificial lungs?" I said.

"His respiratory system is directly linked to multiple point along his spinal column. it's too complex to replicate," Doctor said. "I maybe able to surgically reattach the organs if we get them back, In the mean time I'll have to search for other options,"

"Chakotay, I'm taking an away team back to the planet, You're in charge til we return," I said. "Tel Tuvok. I want 3 armed security detachments to accompany us, Type 3 Phaser,".

"Aye captain," Chakotay said.

"Kim with me," I said then we head and grabbed a phaser and went to the transport room where Tuvok and 3 other officers showed up.

Then we beamed over.

"Kim take me where you found Neelix," I said.

"Aye Captain," Kim said. "This way," Then we showed up where it happened. "Here it is. his is where Neelix was standing when he was attacked, According to his tricorder log he was scanning this rock face when he detected a lifesign,"

"Neelix said there was a life sign 2 meters behind this wall," I said. "But my Tricorder says there's nothing but solid rock for another 15 meters,"

"It sounds like our tricorders aren't giving the real picture behind what's going on here," Kim said.

Then I felt the rock and it was warm.

"Wait, This rock is warmer here then everywhere else," I said.

"You're right, Captain. A 2 degree differential in this section of the wall," Kim said.

"There are no natural geological phenomena that could be creating this heat source," Tuvok.

"Back up, Let make some heat of our own," I said then used my phaser on the wall then it disappeared. "There we go,"

"There was a highly sophisticated forcefield in place," Tuvok said.

"There's a chamber down this corridor," I said.

Then we turned the corner. Then we found another door. Tuvok to one side, Kim the other and Me in the center. With our phasers ready Then Kim opened the door and we followed.

"This room is the source of the Dilithium Signature we detected earlier," Tuvok said. "The Power systems here are running on an unusual Dilithium matrix,"

"So there are actually no Dilithium deposits on this planet?" Kim said.

"It would appear not," Tuvok said. As I was trying to find that life form.

"Are these organs?" Kim said.

"This look like some kind of storage facility," I said.

"I would say you are correct Captain, This appears to be a Biological repository," Tuvok said.

Then I moved back to trying to find the life form. "What about Neelix's lungs," I said.

"Negative. there is however a Kazon lever. and although I cannot identify the other organs on display here to pulmonary organs, Epidermal Tissue, Ocular nerve fiber," Tuvok said. As I got what I was looking for.

"Save the cataloguing for later Tuvok, according to my tricorder, there was a life form in this room less than 10 minutes ago," I said.

"Captain," A security officer said and I saw another door.

"Open it," I said and he opened it and moved to it. "1 life sign 20 meters ahead. Let's go,"

Then we went after it only to get shot at then he disappear and created a new forcefield like the one before but our phaser could't get it down. But we got the device.

"They've erected a force field," Tuvok said. "With a rotating phase modulation. We will not be able to disrupt it,"

"Scrap," I said.

"Voyager to Captain McCall," Chakotay said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"We've just picked up an alien ship leaving the planet," Chakotay said.

"Tractor them," I said.

"Sorry captain, They've gone to Warp," Chakotay said.

"Beam us back and set a course for pursuit. Maximum warp," I said.

"Aye captain," Chakotay said. Then we beamed back and we jumped to warp.

XXX

We got back to the bridge but I headed into our ready room since the ship was just as fast as Voyager.

"Computer begin log," I said. Computer beeped.

"Captain's Log, Supplemental we are pursuing the alien ship from the moon. They're not responding to hails, and It appears that our 2 ships are evenly matched for speed. End log," I said.

Then I headed back onto the bridge.

"Captain," Torres said. and headed over to her and Tuvok. "We've completed our diagnostic on the alien device. It appears to be more than a weapon. It's also a very sophisticated medical scanner and surgical instrument,"

"From what we can tell. It uses a neural resonator to stun the victim while a Quantum imaging scanner begins a microcellular analysis of the entire body," Tuvok said.

"The amount of information this thing can gather puts a tricorder to shame. You fire this at someone, you learn everything about their anatomy, right down to their DNA sequencing," Torres said.

"So it sounds like we're dealing with aliens who have developed a technology specifically designed to locate and extract organs from other beings. Why?" I said.

"Captain," Chakotay said and I moved back over.

"What?" I said.

"The alien ship has dropped out of warp," Chakotay said. "It's approaching a large asteroid,"

"On screen," I said.

"It's entered the asteroid captain," Paris said.

"Hold here. Kim," I said.

"I can't scan the interior. The surface stratum is made of some sort of neutronium alloy. Doesn't look like a natural formation," Kim said.

"Are you saying someone built this asteroid," Chakotay said.

"It's possible," Kim said.

"Any sign of weapons or defense systems," I said.

"Negative," Tuvok said.

"I think I've located where the alien ship entered. There's an open crater on the asteroid," Paris said.

"Let's see it," Chakotay said.

"The Ion trail from the alien ship leads directly inside," Paris said.

"How large is that carter?" I said.

"200 meters in diameter," Paris said.

"Captain may I suggest you consider carefully what you are about to do," Tuvok said.

"How do you know what I'm about to do?" I said.

"I could describe to you in detail the psychological observations I've made about you over the past 3 years, which lead me to conclude you are about to take this ship inside the asteroid but suffice it to say I know you quite well," Tuvok said.

"One of these day , I'm going to surprise you Tuvok. But not today," I said. "I've already considered other options. If Neelix has any chance of surviving we have to act fast. Red Alert. Paris lay in a course,"

"Aye captain," Paris said.

"Tuvok maximum shields. Phaser at the ready," I said.

Then we headed into the asteroid.

"Captain I'm reducing power to the aft thruster only," Paris said. "This passageway is getting a little too narrow for my taste,"

"Use your discretion Paris," I said. "Tuvok any sign of the vessel,"

"We're still following the Ion trail but electromagnetic interference is limiting our sensor range," Tuvok said. "I'm only able to scan 500 meters ahead of us,"

"Are they any indications that we're being scanned or probed. Mr. Kim," Chakotay said.

"Not yet," Kim said.

A few more minutes.

"You're doing just fine. Paris," I said.

"Thanks Captain," Paris said.

"Sensors detect a large chamber ahead," Tuvok said.

Then when it came onto the screen we saw many other voyagers and the ship.

"What the hell?" Chakotay said.

"We appear to be seeing voyager and the alien ship reflecting off the walls of the chamber," Kim said.

"Mirrors," I said. "Can you determine which ship is the real one," I said.

"No captain," Tuvok said. "The walls are emanating serve electromagnetic interference, I can not scan them directly,"

"It's like trying to move through a hall of mirrors," I said. "You never know when you;re going to walk into the glass,"

"I'm still picking up the Aliens ion trail," Paris said. "Maybe we should follow that,"

"No," I said.

"Captain," Chakotay said.

"Hold here, Tuvok can you change the phaser to the lowest setting without damaging the ship. Like a searchlight," I said.

"Yes Captain," Tuvok said.

"Do it," I said.

"Phasers ready," Tuvok said.

"Fire," I said.

Then we saw the phaser hitting everything til we found it.

"I found it," Kim said.

"Where?" I said. Then it came on the screen. "Paris get us in transporter range,"

"Aye captain," Paris said.

"I'm picking up 2 lifesigns," Kim said.

"They're powering engines," Tuvok said.

"Bridge to Transport room 3, Lock on those 2 lifesign and beam them on board," I said.

"Security meet me in transporter room 3," Tuvok said then we got into the turbo lift and went down there.

"You're on the starship Voyager. I'm Captain Scott McCall of the United Federation of planets," I said.

"I'm Dereth. of the Viidian sodality," Dereth said.

"You attacked one of our crew members and you've lured us into this asteroid. Why?" I said.

"We are gathering replacement organs and suitable biomatter," Dereth said. "It's the only way we have to fight the Phage,"

"Phage," I said. "A Virus. Disease?"

"Yes. it attacked our people over 2 millennia ago. It consumes our bodies destroys our genetic codes and cellular structures," The other one said.

"So you harvest the bodies of other beings to replace your own tissues as they're consumed by this Phage," I said.

"Our immunotechnology cannot keep up, The Phage adapts. It resists all attempts to destroy it. our society has been ravaged thousands die each day. there is no other way for us to survive," He said.

"I have a great sympathy for what your race has endured. But they is always another way. but I cannot allow you to keep the organs you removed from one of our crew members. We need them back immediately if we are to save him," I said.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. I have already biochemically altered the air breathing organs and grafted them into Motura's Body," Dereth said. "They are a part of him now,"

"He is my Honatta," Motura said. "His task is to find the organs I need for survival. we try to extract them from the dead but sometimes when the need is immediate more aggressive actions are required," Dereth finished.

"So now I am left with the same choice you made which to commit murder to save a life, or to allow my own crewman to die while you breath air through his lungs," I said.

"It must be impossible for you to understand how any civilized people could come to this, Before the Phage began we were known as edicators and explorers. A people whose greatest achievement were artistic. I myself an a sculptor of note on my world All I can say is that when your entire existence is at stake," Motura said.

"You don't have to explain yourself Motura," Dereth said.

"If the consequence of this act is a death sentence. So be it," Motura said. "At least it will put an end to my suffering,"

"I can't began to understand what your people have gone through. They may have found away to ignore the moral implications of what you're doing. But I have no such luxury. I don't have the freedom to kill you to save another. My culture find that to be a reprehensible and entirely unacceptable act. If we were closer to home I would lock you up and turn you over to my authorities for trail but I don't even have that ability here and I'm not prepared to carry you forever in our brig. So I see no other alternative but to let you go," I said. "But take a message to your people. if I ever encounter your kind again. I will do whatever is necessary or takes to protect my people from this harvesting of yours. Any aggressive action against this ship or it's crew will be met by the deadliest force. Is that clear,"

"Quite," Dereth said.

"Wait. I want to see this crewman of yours," Motura said.

"That can serve no useful purpose," Dereth said.

"Maybe it can. our medical technology may be superior to theirs" Motura said.

"I can tell you from what we've observed of them. They are considerably superior," I said.

"He spared my life. our lives we owe it to them to try," Motura said.

"I'll take you to him," I said. Then Tuvok and I took them to Sickbay.

then he aimed at us and Tuvok was ready. "It is set to scan only," Dereth said.

"Processed, Carefully," Tuvok said.

Kes was about to save him. So we let her go through with it.

"Captain. A word," Doctor said.

"Of course," I said then went into his officer.

"I would like your permission to train Kes as a medical assistant," Doctor said.

"You got it," I said.

"Thank you Captain," Doctor said.

Then it was over and both of them were still alive. So Tuvok took them back to the transporter room and beamed them back to their ship and we let them go.

I saw Kes was doing well as well.

Then I headed to the bridge and we left the asteroid and went to warp to get us back on course for home.

Then I left Chakotay in charge and went back to my quarters.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay tuned and safe.**

**Love y'all**

**PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**The Cloud.**

(Scott POV)

I woke up, Got showered and dressed into my Uniform and grabbed something to Eat and I was going to walk round the ship for a bit before heading to the mess hall for some Coffee.

"Computer, Begin Personal log," I said.

Computer Beeped.

"Personal log, Stardate 48546.2. Our journey home is several weeks old now,and I have began to notice in my crew, have had a subtle change as the reality of our situation settles in, here in the Delta Quadrant, We are virtually the entire family of man, We are more than just a crew now and I must find a way to be more than just a normal Captain to them, At the Academy, we're taught that a Captain is expected to maintain a certain distance. But that was never intended for our situation. Maybe this is just they way it works, Maybe distance is needed. Maybe more than ever now. This Crew is going to need me to be larger than life. Just have to find a way of doing that. End Personal log,"

Then I head for a walk and ended up in Engineering.

"Captain. I wasn't aware that an Inspection was due," Torres said.

"Not an Inspection a stroll," I said.

"We should have the Warp drive up and running by 0900 hours. Recalibrating the reactant injectors is the only thing we have left to do," Torres said.

"Carry on," I said. Heading out and to the mess hall. And Found Paris and Kim.

"Gentlemen," I said. Then they were getting up. "As you were. So has Neelix concocted anything interesting this morning?"

"There's an ancient Chinese curse. Captain, May you live interesting times. Mealtime is always interesting now that Neelix is in the kitchen," Kim said. Making us laugh a bit.

"We shouldn't judge him too harshly," I said. "He is helping us conserve replicator energy,"

"And I'm sure the gastrointestinal problem will go away as soon as our systems get used to his Gourmet touch," Paris said.

"Well, See you at duty call," I said heading off.

Then went over for some Coffee.

But there was no Coffee.

"Neelix," I said

"Captain," Neelix said.

"Where the Coffee," I said.

Then he told me that there was something better and even got me to at least try it but When It came out it was Bad

"Bridge to McCall," Chakotay said.

"On my way. McCall out," I said instantly leaving and headed for the Turbo-lift and went to the Bridge.

Once there I got out.

"Yes, Commander?" I said.

"There was no need for you to come to the Bridge, Captain," Chakotay said.

"Yes, there was," I said.

"I just wanted to alert you to a nebula we've picked up on long range sensors," Chakotay said.

"On screen," I said. Then it came up. "Magnify,"

"There are unusually high levels of Omicron particles within this Nebula, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Are you thinking we could collect these omicron particles to provide an additional antimatter reserve, LT," I said.

"Precisely," Tuvok said.

"Senior Bridge officers report for duty. Commander set a new course," I said.

XXX

"Exploring this nebula should raise some spirits around here?" I said.

"No way to go but up," Chakotay said.

"You're a bit closer to the crew than me. How bad is it?" I said.

"There's a nuanka. A period of mourning that everyone is going through. Natural reaction," Chakotay said.

"I'm worried about them," I said. "I wish we had a counsellor on board But the nature of our mission then didn't require one. If it did. I would know who,"

"Which is?" Chakotay said.

"Deanna Troi," I said. "She was on Enterprise at the time though. But What I would give right now to have her on board Voyager,"

"We talk to animals," Chakotay said.

"Animals," I said.

"Our own Counsellors, But I can tell there is more to than with Troi," Chakotay said.

"Okay, We going out before Voyager left DS9," I said. "There not doubt a different animal guide for everyone,"

"Yes," Chakotay said.

"Let me guess, Yours is a bear," I said.

"Why do you say that?" Chakotay said.

"Strike me as a bear type," I said.

"Thank you," Chakotay said. "The bear is a very powerful animal, But not mine,"

"Okay if not a bear. Then what?" I said.

"I can't tell you that," Chakotay said. "It would offend my animal guide,"

"Shame, I kinda of knew that I think I knew mine," I said.

"What then?" Chakotay said.

"A wolf," I said.

"Captain, we are approaching the perimeter of the Nebula," Paris said.

"Slow to 1-3rd impulse," I said.

"If you're interested I'll be glad to teach you how to contact your animal guide," Chakotay said.

"Do that after this," I said.

Then getting up.

"Analysis, Kim," I said.

"7 AU in diameter. Sensors are picking up intermittent gamma and thermal emissions," Kim said. "Nothing Our shields can't handle,"

"Paris, Any problems for Navigation?" I said.

"I'm showing mostly hydrogen, Helium and hydroxyl radicals," Paris said. "Some local dust nodules. I don't see them giving us any trouble,"

"Tuvok can you find us a rick deposit of Omicorn Particles in there?" I said.

"A significant concentration appears to exist approximately 64 Million kilometers inside the perimeter," Tuvok said.

"Set Coordinates," I said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said.

"1 quarter impulse, Engage," I said.

"Density has increased by 42%," Paris said.

"Cause?" I said.

"Not sure," Paris said. "We seem to be drawing some interstellar dust towards us,"

"Engineering, Could the magnetic field from our impulse engines be attracting this dust?" I said.

"It's a good possibility, Captain," Torres said. "I'm showing the dust with a return ratio of 4.1. Recommend we shut down and go to Thrusters,"

"Acknowledged. Engage thrusters, Ahead slow," I said.

"Density still increasing," Paris said. "Up by 70% now,"

"Tuvok," I said.

"The level of resistance poses no danger to the hull at this time, Captain," Tuvok said.

"How far to the Omicron particles deposits," I said.

"12,400 Kilometers," Tuvok said.

"Maintain course and," I said then it was like we hit something. "Report,"

"We're at a dead stop now," Paris said.

"Shutting down thrusters," Torres said.

"We seem to have encountered an energy barrier," Tuvok said.

"Natural or artificial," I said.

"We're not reading any directed energy source down here Captain," Torres said. "My guess is it's a natural phenomenon,"

"How far are we from the Particles Tuvok?" I said.

"Just over 7,00 kilometers," Tuvok said.

"That will make this barrier a related to those particles," I said. "Kim can you transport beam through the barrier," I said.

"Cant' do it, Captain. Then thoron emissions of the barrier will interfere with the transporter signal," Kim said.

"Something feels off," I said.

"Like what?" Chakotay said.

"Like something else is here with us?" I said. "Any signs that this nebula could be alive,"

"Not at this time Captain," Kim said.

"Torres do we have enough power to take the ship through the barrier?" I said.

"The Barrier appears to be only 50 meters deep, A 4 second burst at max thruster ought to do it," Torres said.

"What about the barrier, Will it just come back once we are through," I said.

"It's possible, Captain. Give me 5 minutes then I can give you a positive answer," Torres said.

"Do it," I said. "Paris hold us here,"

"Aye captain,"Paris said.

XXX

5 minutes later.

"Captain," Torres said.

"Go ahead, Lt." I said.

"Captain, you guess was right this is some sort of life form," Torres said.

"That would make the barrier a defence for it," I said.

"Correct, " Torres said.

"And if we go through the barrier it will just bring it back," I said.

"Yeah, But it will take more to get back through it from that side," Torres said.

"In other words, We hurt this creature more," I said.

"Yes Captain," Torres said.

"Paris turn us around take us out," I said.

"Aye captain," Paris said.

"Log the creature into the ship's database. We will just have to keep going," I said.

"Aye captain," Chakotay said.

"Paris, as soon as we clear resume course for home, Warp 9," I said.

"Aye Captain," Paris said.

"You go the bridge, Commander," I said.

"Aye captain," Chakotay said.

Then I headed into the ready room. Where I started to work on checking the Hull plating. Which was ready, So now I started working on the phaser cannon ports which we can use with. But It was taking time. Then my door bell rang.

"Come in," I said.

Then Tuvok walked in.

"Tuvok," I said.

"I have complete the modifies to the armour as you asked Captain," Tuvok said.

"Good, Now we just have to select which Ballistic weapons we will be training the crew in how to use," I said.

"That was one of the things I came to ask you about," Tuvok said.

"I'll get to work on that then, What is the other thing," I said.

"I am aware that the hull plating has been finished how ever I think that the option to bring it online should be on Mr Kim's Stations," Tuvok said.

"Agreed, I only starting to work on the phase cannon ports now," I said.

"Understood. However as Chief of Security and Tactical officer I would like the be the one to install them," Tuvok said.

"I was thinking the same thing Tuvok, Since it will be linked to our weapons array on the backup systems, Then main control will be on Tactical," I said.

"Understood, There is however one more thing," Tuvok said.

"Yes," I said.

"How did you know about the Creature," Tuvok said.

"I didn't. But I could feel something around me again, Not as bad as the time when we ran into that Temporal singularity. But it was enough to start thinking that," I said.

"I am just grateful that we had done nothing to harm the creature. I would have been very ungrateful if we had cause that creature harm," Tuvok said.

"As would I, Tuvok," I said. "But we didn't. That is the main thing,"

"Agreed," Tuvok said.

"Anything else, Tuvok," I said.

"No, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Dismissed," I said.

XXX

A few hours down the road, We were back at Warp heading home.

I was halfway through of making the phase cannons the same power as Voyagers' phasers. But it was just taking some time.

Which was when my Door bell rang.

"Come in," I said.

Then Chakotay came in with some sort of bag.

"What's this?" I said.

"My medicine bundle," Chakotay said. "I've never shown it to anyone before, after what you said this morning, I thought it was important to let you, I will help me assist you in find your guide,"

"What you waiting?" I said. Then headed over to the table where he was setting up.

"A Blackbird's wing, A stone from the river, An Akoonah," Chakotay said.

"Akoonah," I said.

"My ancestors used psychoactive herbs to assist their vision quests. Now they're no longer necessary, Our scientist have found more modern way to facilitate the search for animal guides," Chakotay said. "Place your hand on it and Concentrate on the stone,"

I put my hand on it and stare at the stone.

"A-koo-chee-moya, We are far from the scared places of our Grandfathers, We are far from the bones of our people, But perhaps there is one powerful being who will embrace this man and give him the answers he seeks. Allow your eyes to close," Chakotay said.

I let that happen.

"Breathe to feel the light in your belly and let it expand until the light is everywhere. Prepare yourself to leave this room and this ship and return to a place where you were the most content and peaceful you have ever been," Chakotay said. "You can see all around you and hears the sounds of this place,"

I open my eyes and I was back where Allison and I always came in the woods overlooking Beacon Hills. "I know this place. It's," I said.

"You must not discuss with me what you see or you will offend your animal guide," Chakotay said.

"Shame, you would've loved to see this place," I said.

"As you continue to look around, you will become aware of other life that shares this place with you, It will be the first animal you see," Chakotay said. "That is the one you will speak to, Do you see an animal?"

Then I saw a Wolf coming out of the forest and headed towards me not showing any hostile intent. "Yes," I said.

"Speak to it," Chakotay said.

Then I saw the wolf was Female. Red fur on the top. Yellow eyes. "What did I say?" I said.

"You know what you want to ask," Chakotay said.

Then she came over and sat down right next to me. So close that she was letting me touch her.

Then the Door bell went. and I snapped out of it.

"Sorry, Should've asked the computer for no interruptions," I said. "Come in,"

Then Torres walked in.

"The Commander was introducing me to my animal guide," I said.

"I hope that you have better luck with yours than I had with mine," Torres said.

"B'Elanna's the only one I know who tried to kill her animal guide," Chakotay said.

"I have completely the analysis of the Creature Captain, you were right. If we went int there we could have done unknown damage to it," Torres said.

"Thank god, we didn't. Who knows how much damage we could have done," I said.

"Agreed, I have also stored it into the ships database also," Torres said.

"Nice work, Dismissed," I said then Torres let.

"I'm best to go to, Captain," Chakotay said.

"Go ahead," I said then Chakotay left. Then I was about to head for my room.

"Computer begin log," I said.

Computer beeped.

"Captain's log, Supplemental, We set out to augment our energy reserves and almost cause harm to an innocent life form, Thank god we stopped when we did. We have set a new course for a planet 14 lightyears away. That Neelix's says might have compatible energy sources to offer us, It is out of our way. But circumstances offer a few alternatives. So much for raising Spirits. End log," I said.

XXX

I was on my way to my room with I ran into Kim in the turbolift.

"Turning in for the night, Captain," Kim said.

"Actually, I'm going to talk to an animal and then maybe turn in," I said. "Something Commander Chakotay taught me, Supposed to be quite therapeutic. You might want to ask him about it,"

"I will," Kim said. Then the Turbo lift stopped and Kim headed out. "Captain," Kim said turned around.

"What is it, Ensign," I said.

"Well, I don't mean to be out of place, But if you'd care to join us?" Kim said.

"Join you where?" I said.

Then he ended up taking my to Holodeck 2 and we headed in and it was like I was walking through Paris. Then we went into a recreation of a bar.

"As you were," I said. When people saw me. "Well, this is remarkable, Mr. Kim tells me this is your doing. Mr. Paris,"

"Yeah, It's just a little diversion, Captain," Paris said.

"Paris did you program this guy?" Torres said.

"Yeah, Why?" Paris said.

"He's a pig, and so are you," Torres said.

"Is this pool or snooker," I said.

"Pool," Paris said.

"Commander Chakotay your cue?" I said.

"Of course, Captain," Chakotay said. Passing it.

"Who's breaking?" I said.

"Go ahead, Captain," Paris said.

Then I line up and then hit the cue ball right hard against the overs and knocking 4 solids into the pockets. "Solids," I said. Then I hit the over in leaving only the black left. "8 ball in side pocket," I said. Looking at Paris, as I shot it and it went in. "Game,"

"How?" Paris said.

"Played alot of it growing up," I said.

"Any chance of a game Captain," Paris said.

"Not today, best go turn in got a lot of work to do tomorrow," I for the exit.

"Night, Captain," Chakotay said.

"Good night, Commander," I said.

Then I headed for my room and Got a shower and into my PJ Then Close my eyes.

"A-koo-Chee-moya, We are far from the scared places of our Grandfather and from the bones of our people But perhaps there is one powerful being who will embrace this good crew and give them the answers they seek," I said.

After I finished with my Spirit Wolf. Who I'm just going to Call Jana, Since it works I went to bed wondering what is next along this road home.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay tuned and Safe.**

**Love Y'all**

**PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Eye of the needle.**

(Scott POV)

"Captain's Log Stardate 48579.4. The crew has been scanning constantly for anomalies that might help us shorten our journey home. Ensign Kim has reported an exciting discovery, A subspace disturbance which may be a wormhole, End log," I finished as I had also finished getting dressed and headed for the Bridge.

"Let's see what you have, Mr. Kim," I said.

"There, It's registering only on subspace bands, we don't even have it on long range sensors yet," Kim said.

"Verteron Emanations, Tunneling secondary particles. It certainly looks like a wormhole," I said.

"But is it stable enough for us to enter," Chakotay said. "And if it is, where does it lead?"

"There is, of course a 75% chance a wormhole will not lead to the Alpha Quadrant," Tuvok said.

"Very true, But you can also say there's a 1 in 4 chance it will. Those aren't bad odds," I said. "Any analysis yet, Ensign?"

"We're too far away," Kim said. "We'd have to be within 1000 kilometers to get a detailed analysis, But that would mean a significant Course change,"

"Well, Mr. Kim, If there's even a the possibility of finding a wormhole I think we can afford a detour, Paris, input the coordinates and change course," I said.

"Aye Captain, And May I suggest if this works we petition the Federation Astronomical Committee to officially designate this The Harry Kim wormhole," Paris said.

XXX

"Captain, We're approaching the Coordinates of the wormhole," Paris said.

"On screen," I said. "Are we in visual range?"

"Affirmative, Captain and the anomaly is still registering on subspace bands," Kim said.

"Sensors also indicate it's there," Paris said.

"Magnify," I said. "Increase to highest Magnification,"

"If that's a wormhole it must be the smallest one on record," Chakotay said.

"Kim are you able to analyze it?" I said.

"Aye Captain, it's virtually Microscopic," Kim said. "The aperture is only about 30 cms in Diameter,"

"I guess it's a little too small for us to fly through," Paris said.

"However it might be large enough to act as a conduit for a message," Tuvok said.

"That's right," Kim said. " It could carry a compressed data Transmission to Federation Space in minutes,"

"We still have to find out if it goes anywhere near the Alpha Quadrant," I said. "Can you Trace it's subspace bearing?"

"I can't get any directional reading at all, The Aperture is too small," Kim said.

"I recommend we launch a micro Probe into the wormhole," Tuvok said.

"Agreed. Do it. Lt," I said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said. Then he shot off the probe.

"We're receiving telemetry," Kim said.

"Doesn't look like any wormhole I've ever studied," Paris said.

"Microscopic gravitational eddies Extremely constricted spatial dimensions The pathway is barely wider than the probe itself," Kim said.

"I think we're seeing is a wormhole in an advanced state of decay," I said. "Must be ancient, Probably been collapsing for Centuries,"

"Does that mean we can't send a message through it?" Paris said.

"No I can do it. Maybe it'll take longer to get through," Kim said. "But the wormhole's still stable enough to carry a Transmission,"

"Any idea yet where that message would end up, Ensign?" Chakotay said.

"I'll try extrapolating the Verteron Exit vector," Kim said. " No I can't get it, There's a strange Phase Variance, in the Radiation Stream, We'll have to wait until the probe exits,

"That shouldn't take long," I said.

"Captain, I'm getting a distorted energy reading," Paris said.

"The Probe's telemetry has changed," Tuvok said.

"It's stuck," Kim said.

"Stuck," I said.

"It's mired in a gravitational eddy and because the wormhole's in a state of collapse, Those eddies are incredibly dense," Kim said. "That probe will never break free, Captain and we have no way of finding out where the wormhole ends,"

"Let's give it some time, Maybe it will work itself loose," I said.

"Captain," Kim said.

"What is it, Ensign?" I said.

"Our probe was just scanned," Kim said. "There's somebody on the other side of the wormhole,"

XXX

I called for a staff meeting.

"We've analyzed the data. So far our sensors have detected 4 separate scans of the micro-probe. Each one on a progressively narrower band, Someone on the other end of that wormhole is definitely interested in that probe," Kim said.

We cannot preclude the possibility That there is a microscopic Entity with in the wormhole curious about an intruder," Tuvok said.

"That's possible. But you'd think our probe would have detected something like that," Kim said.

"What's the condition of the probe now," I said.

"I've been monitoring it from Engineering," Torres said. "It's still imbedded in the gravitational eddy but within 72 hours it will be crushed,"

"But until then, It should continue to transmit telemetry," Kim said.

"If we're reading scans from the other side, It's possible the probe is acting as a relay," I said. "If that's true we should be able to use it to transmit a message to whoever is executing the scan,"

"Yes. I can modify our subspace communications band to accept the probe as a booster," Kim said.

"Let's try it, Mr. Kim. Then we know where it leads," I said.

"I'll give you a hand," Torres said as both of them left.

"I fear Mr. Kim's exuberance may turn into an equally intense disappointment if his Efforts prove in vain," Tuvok said.

"You may be right, But I'd rather assume that he's going to be successful," I said.

XXX

Then we were back on the bridge.

"Engineering to Bridge," Kim said.

"McCall here," I said.

"We have a communications link with the Micro-probe. We're going to try and sending a preliminary test signal a series of sub harmonic pulses, They stand the best chance of Transmission through the wormhole," Kim said.

"Acknowledged," I said. "Proceed,"

"Aye, Captain," Kim said as a was bring up the commander station next to my left side.

"I'm reading transmission of the test signal, The probe has received it and relayed it," Chakotay said.

"How will we know if the signal reaches somebody?" Paris said.

"The only way is if that somebody answers," I said. "Are you reading anything, Tuvok?"

"Negative, Captain," Tuvok said. "There's nothing that would suggest a response,"

"Even if someone receives our signal it might take them some time to figure out how to return it," Chakotay said.

"You're right. McCall to Kim continue transmitting," I said.

"Aye captain," Kim said. "How long should we keep it up?"

"Until I tell you otherwise or the probe is destroyed," I said. "You have the bridge, Commander,"

"Captain," Tuvok said.

"Tuvok," I said.

"I'm getting something, Captain," Tuvok said.

"I'm getting it too," Paris said. "A subspace signal relayed through the probe,"

"That signal's being transmitted exactly the same frequency and amplitude as our signal," Tuvok said."It's a response, Someone received out Transmission and sent one back, and their signal originated in the Alpha Quadrant,"

XXX

"Captain's log, Supplemental, Encouraged by his success in transmitting a signal to the Alpha Quadrant, Kim's is investigating the possibility of establishing a voice link with whoever is at the other end of the Wormhole, End Log entry," I said. As I was working on the list of weapons to train people in when the door bell rang. "Come in," Then the door open and Kes came in. "Kes, This is a surprise,"

"Am I interrupting?" Kes said.

"Not at all," I said. "I was just going to have some Soup. Would you like anything?"

"Spinach juice with a touch of pear, Please," Kes said."Tom Paris introduced me to it. It's very nutritious,"

"I'm sure, But That's not my cup of tea," I said.

"Computer, One spinach juice with a touch of pear and one Cream of Mushroom soup," I said.

Then I grabbed them and passed Kes what she wanted,

"What can I do for you?" I said.

"If there were a member of the crew whose needs weren't being met would you want to know about it?" Kes said.

"Of course," I said. "Kes, do you and Neelix feel that your needs are being ignored?"

"Of course not," Kes said. "We're very happy here. I'm referring to the Doctor,"

"The Doctor," I said.

"I don't understand why people treat him the way they do," Kes said.

"How do people treat him?" I said.

"As though he doesn't exist," Kes said. "They talk about him while he's standing right there, They ignore him. They insult him,"

"Well as a matter of fact I've been hearing the other side of the coin, Many of the crew have complained that the Doctor is brusque, Even rude, That he lacks any bedside manner. We've been talking about reprogramming him," I said.

"You can do that?" Kes said. "It doesn't seem right,"

"Kes, he's only a hologram," I said.

"He's your medical officer, He's alive,"Kes said.

"No, he's not," I said.

"He's self aware, He's communicative, He has the ability to learn," Kes said.

"Because he's been programmed to go that," I said.

"So because he's a hologram, He doesn't have to be treated with respect or any consideration at all," Kes said.

"Kes. You know about World war 3 on Earth right," I said.

"Yes," Kes said.

"That was all an AI designed to protect us, It became self aware and it launch every nuke on every city across the world with only one intention to kill every single human on the planet. Those what survived called it Judgement Day. A few years later, That same AI made machines with one program. One thing to do. Kill every last human they come across, Doesn't matter whether age. Anything. It wanted us dead. Even after we fought back and beat it. We have been making sure that does never happen again," I said. Then after 2 minutes. "However. Very well, I'll look into it,"

"Thank you, Captain," Kes said.

Then not to long later. I was back on the bridge ready to try it.

"Okay, We'll be ready to go online in a couple minutes," Kim said.

"I'm still worried about the Gravitational Interference, I don't think the covariant Isolator will be effective with a vocal transmission," Torres said.

"Let's try inverting the narrow band filter," Kim said.

"Progress, Ensign," I said.

"I think we're ready to give it a try, But we're pushing through some pretty heavy Gravitational Interference," Kim said. "I can't guarantee the clarity of the transmission,"

"Let's see what happens," I said.

Then they open a channel.

"This is Captain Scott McCall of the Federation Starship Voyager, Do you read?" I said. Then only got static.

"I'll narrow the filter band pass some more," Torres said. "Try again, Captain,"

Then we hailed again.

"This is Scott McCall of the Federation Starship Voyager. Is anyone receiving this Communication?" I said.

Static and then "Vessel,"

"Narrow the Band pass a little more," Kim said. "Try again Captain,"

"This is McCall, Please repeat your last transmission," I said.

Static then "Of the Cargo vessel... Quadrant... Your location," it said.

"Cargo Vessel we're still trying to clear up your last transmission. Please repeat one more time," I said.

"The Captain of the Cargo Vessel Talvath, Location Alpha Quadrant. Sector 1385, What is your location," He said.

"We are in the Delta Quadrant, But since this Quadrant hasn't been charted, I can't specify our exact location," I said.

"Please Confirm, You said Delta Quadrant?" He said.

"Correct," I said.

"In a Federation Starship?" He said.

"Yes, We were on a mission and we got pulled into this Quadrant," I said.

"Pulled in. How," He said.

"It's a complicated story, Please if you would just try deconstructing the phase shift of our hailing Frequency you could verify," I said.

"You are undoubtedly still in the Alpha Quadrant? What are your Coordinates?" He said.

"I assure you. I am telling you the Truth, We are in the Delta Quadrant 70,000 light years from you," I said.

"This is preposterous you are obviously lying," He said. "I'm terminating the communication,"

"No. No. Wait," I said. "Harry hail him again,"

"No response, Captain," Kim said.

"Why would he have broken off Transmission?" Chakotay said.

"Perhaps I can offer an explanation," Tuvok said. "The comlink signature of his transmission indicates the message originated from a Romulan Ship,"

"I know there was something about that ship name," I said.

"Further, There are no known shipping lanes in the sector he Identified. Given the precise calibration of his signal, I would suggest that he is in fact onboard a science Vessel," Tuvok said.

"Why would he pretend to be a cargo Captain?" Paris said.

"If he's engaged in some kind of secret research he might want to conceal that fact," Chakotay said.

"Precisely, When we claimed to be transmitting from the delta quadrant, an impossibility so far as he knows, He may have feared we were Federation Spies," Tuvok said.

"Just out luck, We raise one ship fro the Alpha Quadrant and it has to be Romulan," Torres said.

"That Romulan still has the ability to get a message to Starfleet, " I said. "Harry, Hail the Talvath Repeatedly. Call me the minute you re-establish Contact. Commander you have the bridge,"

"Aye Captain," Chakotay said.

XXX

While I was waiting for him to respond. I headed down to Sickbay.

"Computer Initiate Emergency Medical Holographic Program," I said not finding him around

"Please state the nature of the Medical Emergency," He said.

"There is no emergency, Doctor," I said.

"Well, That's good," He said. "I was right in the middle of preparing a culture to test Lt Hargrove for Arethean flu when Ensign Kyoto deactivated me,"

"I'm sure she didn't realize you were busy," I said.

"What is it you want, Captain," He said.

"Actually I though we might just Talk for a moment," I said.

"About what?" He said.

"Doctor, you were originally programmed to serve in a limited fashion during an emergency, Now you're being asked to do much more," I said.

"That's certainly true," He said. "I'm providing full time Medical service for the entire ship's crew functioning as both Doctor and nurse and now as an instructor as well,"

"You don't have the luxury of thinking of yourself as an EMH Program anymore," I said. "You'v become a full fledged member of the crew,"

"I see, "He said. "Are you suggesting that I be reprogrammed?"

"No," I said. "I'm asking if there's anything I can do to help you,"

"Help me?" He said.

"If there's anything you need or want I'd like to see that you get it," I said.

"What I'd lie is to be turned off when people leave," He said. "I spend hours here with absolutely nothing to do, When someone does remember to deactivate me, they do without asking if it's convenient, It's extremely irritating"

"What if I gave you control over your deactivation sequence?" I said.

"I beg your pardon?" He said.

"I'm sure we can make it possible for you to turn yourself off or to prevent being turned off," I said.

"I might like that," He said.

"I'll have someone look into it, Anything else?" I said.

"I'll have to give it some thought," He said.

"You do that," I said. "I will also leave you on so you can think about that,"

"Thank you, Captain," He said.

Then I lefted.

XXX

I was in my room on my PS4 first time since we got stranded here. Since I have been replicating my setup. Ann Started to play The Last of Us Remastered. I only got through the first chapter into a QZ area when.

"Kim to Captain McCall," Kim comned me. And I paused it

"McCall here," I said.

"Captain, We've got him back The Romulan," Kim said.

"Good work, Put him through to my Quarters," I said.

"This is Scott McCall," I said.

"This is the cargo Vessel Talvath," He said.

"Thank you for answering our hail, Captain," I said. "What is your name? How may I address you?"

"I'd prefer not to give my name," He said.

"Very well," I said. "I understand that you must have been skeptical when I told you where we are, I hope you've been able to Verify our position,"

"My analysis of your hailing frequency seems to indicate that it originates in the Delta Quadrant, But I am not precluding the possibility that you've been able to create that illusion somehow," He said.

"To what end?" I said.

"I'm not sure, But that doesn't negate the possibility," He said.

"How can I assure you of my truthfulness?" I said.

"You say you're a Federation ship," He said. "Are you a Starfleet Vessel?"

"Yes we are," I said.

"And your mission in the Delta Quadrant?" He said.

"Our mission was originally in the Alpha Quadrant. We were pulled against our will to our present location, Now we're trying to get home," I said.

"Aren't you in fact Starfleet spies on a surveillance mission?" He said.

"Captain, I understand your concern. Naturally, The Romulan Empire doesn't want Starfleet spying on it's science vessels But since we're 70,000 light years from Romulan space and a Subspace message to Starfleet would take years I think you have to admit that we can't be much of a threat to you, You have nothing to fear from us," I said.

"Soothing words, Captain," He said. "But they are only words,"

"If we were spies, we wouldn't be asking what I'm going to ask you now. We have no way of communicating with Starfleet with our Friends and families, we're hoping you might be able to relay a message for us, Our crew is not large, Each of them could write a shirt, personal message. You'd be welcome to read them all before passing them on and I think you'd be convinced that they're nothing more than the Heartfelt words of some very lonely people," I said.

"Captain, It would ease my apprehension if I could see that you are who you say you are, I have a signal amplifier on board, I've been working to reconfigure the Protocols to penetrate the radiation stream of the wormhole. I think I might be possible to establish a visual link between us," He said.

"I have no objection, When that's done, Will you help us?" I said.

"I make no promises, let us proceed one step at a time," He said.

"Have your officers contact me in order to attempt the Visual link, Good night," He said.

"Good night," I said. Then it closed.

XXX

Then Next day I was in the ready room before heading out to see if we were ready to go.

"We're ready to try a Visual link with the Romulan ship, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Good work," I said.

"We didn't have any trouble configuring the protocols," Kim said. "But that phase variance in the radiation stream gave us a few problems, Torres is going to balance it manually from engineering,"

"Okay, We've got the communications Frequency locked in," Paris said.

"On screen," I said.

"I presume you are Captain McCall," he said.

"Yes," I said. "I want to thank you, Captain, For Maintaining contact with us, It means a great deal to myself and my crew,"

"I am not familiar with this class of ship," He said.

"She's new. But It isn't classified, I'm a little surprised your intelligence hasn't provided you With information," I said.

"I've been at space for over a year, Captain, and am not privy to the latest intelligence, I'm sure that our operatives have provided the government with the detailed information about your new ship," He said.

"No doubt," I said. "Captain have you been able to communicate with your government about sending our messages?"

"I have," He said. "They're promised to take the matter under advisement,"

"I see, "I said. "And when do you think they will have an answer?"

"It is impossible to predict the timetable of the Romulan senate, When they've made their decision, I will hear from them," He said.

"We don't have the luxury of a great deal of time. my officer are predicting that the probe will become inoperable in the next 48 hours," I said.

"Captain, I'm a low ranking scientist a mine functionary, it is not my place to tell the Romulan senate to speed up their decision making process," He said.

"You said you've been in space for over a year, Do you have any family? I said.

"Yes," He said.

"I assume they're not with you in space," I said.

"My wife and My daughter are on Romulus," He said.

"A daughter," I said. "How old is she?"

"She is 7 months," He said.

"Then you've never seen her," I said.

"To my sorrow, No," He said. "She will be 2 years old before I get back,"

"You must miss your family very much," I said.

"I know when I accepted this assignment that there would be a price to pay," He said "Perhaps I didn't realize how high that price would be,"

"Captain, every one of us on this ship has left behind friends, Family, loved ones," I said. "We may not see them again, for years. Maybe never, So we can all understand how lonely you must be, Surely you can understand our feelings as well. We would be deeply grateful for any efforts you might make to persuade your Government to send our messages,"

"I cannot guarantee success, But I will try to persuade my superiors to make their decision quickly and positively," He said.

"Thank you," I said.

"I will contact you again," He said then cut the channel.

"Commander. Let's assume he's going to be successful. Tell the crew to prepare personal messages and have them ready within the hour," I said.

"With Pleasure, Captain," Chakotay said.

Then I was going to head into my ready room when Torres came out of the turbolift.

"Captain, I have to talk to you," Torres said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"No. I mean, In private," She said.

Then we went into my ready room.

"I think this will work, Captain," Torres said. "But I didn't want to bring it up in front of the crew, It wouldn't be right to get their hopes up in case it doesn't work,"

"Slow Down. Tell me what you're talking about," I said.

"The phase amplitude of the visual link with the Romulan ship, It's within just a few megahertz of meeting Transporter Protocols," Torres said.

"Are you suggesting?" I said.

"We might be able to piggy back a transporter beam onto the visual link," Torres said. "We could transport the Entire crew back to the Alpha Quadrant,"

"You'll have to reconfigure the matter transmission rate fairly substantially," I said "And we risk losing whatever we try to beam out,"

"We'll have to run a series of tests first," Torres said.

"See to it, Lt," I said.

"I'll need some help," Torres said.

"You have my Authorization to use any of the ship's personnel you need," I said. "This is top priority and don't worry about secrecy, I doubt you'll be able to keep this quiet for very long,"

XXX

I was back on the bridge ready to get it a shot.

"Our chief Engineer has managed to bind a transporter beam to the visual link between us" I said.

"Then you've matched your data transmission to the phase amplitude of our com signal?" He said.

"Exactly," I said.

"Apparently our intelligence operatives are not doing their job," He said. "You clearly have technology that we are unaware of. This would be an incredible breakthrough in subspace field mechanics,"

"If it's successful We'd like to try transmitting a test cylinder to you," Chakotay said.

"A test cylinder of what sort?" He said.

"It is a standard starfleet mechanism with a varietal molecular matrix," Tuvok said. "It simulates most known organic and no organic compounds, It is not classified technology,"

"I am Aware of this mechanism. we use a similar device, I will allow the transport," He said.

"Bridge to Transporter room 1," I said.

"Torres here, We're all set, Captain," Torres said. "The lock is active ad we're focused on the Romulans' Transporter coordinates,"

"All right then, Let's give it a try," I said.

"Energize," Chakotay said.

"The cylinder has dematerialized captain," Torres said.

"Can you get it back?" I said.

"The pattern buffer is having trouble accepting the matter stream," Torres said.

"I'll increase power to the phase transmission coils," Kim said.

"Ramp the coils to 37 megajoules," Torres said.

"37 Megajoules," Kim said.

"Congratulations, captain," He said. "You've done it, Very impressive,"

"We should run a series of these tests just to make sure," I said. "But we have to act quickly before the probe is crushed,"

"I understand," He said.

"Eventually we'll have to try transporting a person," I said. "One of our crew will beam to your ship,If you'll allow it,"

"I'm afraid. I can't permit that, Captain," He said. "My government would never allow starfleet personnel on this ship, I wouldn't want my logs to show that activity,"

"That what would you suggest?" Tuvok said.

"I'll volunteer to Transport to your ship and back again," he said.

"But Captain, If we can't transport to your ship, how are we to get back?" I said.

"If the procedure is successful I'll arrange for a troop ship to join me," He said."That would easily accommodate your crew,"

"Very well," I said. "We'll be in touch,"

XXX

We were on our way down for the procedure.

"Kim and Torres have made more than 20 Transports of the test cylinder," Chakotay said. "Even though she's still having trouble with that phase variance, every one of them has been successful,"

"Let's hope it goes as well with the Romulan," I said.

"Captain. I must insist I stay with him at all times," Tuvok said. "While he's onboard,"

"Agreed," I said.

"We're locked on to him, Whenever you're ready, Captain," Torres said.

"Well. let's try it," I said. "Energize,"

"What's the problem?" I said.

"It's the phase Variance in the Radiation stream," Torres said. "I'm balancing it manually,"

"Welcome to the Delta Quadrant, Captain," I said. "My first officer, Commander Chakotay, Lt. Tuvok Head of security, Chief Engineer Torres and Operations officer Kim,"

"My congratulations on your remarkable accomplishment," He said. "This is an astonishing Breakthrough,"

"For a while there I didn't think you were going to make it, there was a strangle phase variance in the Radiation stream, It almost kept us from pulling you through," Torres said.

"Tuvok. You may begin evacuation procedures," I said.

"I suggest we delay that for the moment, Captain," Tuvok said. "I'm afraid I found the reason for the unusual phase variance,"

"What is it?" I said.

"Captain what year is it?" Tuvok said.

"What year?" He said.

"If you please," Tuvok said.

"By your calendar the year is 2351," He said.

"But this is 2371," Chakotay said.

"Exactly. Our Romulan visitor is a person out of time," Tuvok said. "He's showing clear evidence of temporal displacement. I would surmise that the wormhole is a rift, not just in space. But in Time,"

"Like," I said looking at him who nodded.

"The unusual phase variance we detected was actually an indication of a temporal shift, We have transported him from 20 years in the past to our present," Tuvok said.

Then we got to the conference room.

"I've gone over and over the Transporter logs,," Torres said. "There is no question that if we try to transport ourselves through that wormhole we'll end up in the past,"

"Then let's do it," Kim said. "It's better than spending the next 70 years trying to get back,"

"No, We aren't," I said.

"Captain," Kim said.

"No, we will be making a paradox," I said. "I'm sorry, Harry, I know you're disappointed, All of us are. But we can't go back, It would pollute the timeline to such an extent that the consequences would be unimaginable. I'm afraid we'll have to send you back alone and ask that you not reveal anything that has happened her,"

"I can assure you, Captain. That I wouldn't do anything that might contaminate the future and perhaps harm the Romulan Empire," He said. "But in 20 years I could alert Starfleet not to launch the mission which sent you here,"

"I'm afraid that's not possible either, We've already had a huge impact on this Quadrant," Chakotay said. "People and events here would be drastically affected,"

"Looks like we're left with our original request," I said. "In 20 years would you relay our personal messages to starfleet?"

"Of Course, At the proper time, I will transmit them," He said. "If you should find a way back within my lifetime, I'd be an old man But I would welcome a message from you. I am Telek R'mor of the Romulan Astrophysical academy,"

"I promise you'll hear from us, Because we will get back," I said.

Then we were back in the transporter room where I had already had my messages ready. One for Phoebe and Deanna.

"There are our messages, " Tuvok said.

"I wish you luck on your journey," R'mor said.

"And I thank you for your help," I said. "Energize,"

Then R'mor was back in his ship.

"Transport complete, Captain," Torres said. "He made it,"

"I'll tell the crew, They can have the satisfaction of knowing that their messages have reached their families," I said.

"Captain," Tuvok said. "I didn't want to mention this until after our guest had left, I checked the Computer Data banks for a Romulan scientist named Telek R'mor,"

"Let me guess, He dead before," I said.

"Correct Dr. R'mor died in 2367," Tuvok said.

"4 years," I said.

"That is correct," Tuvok said.

"Maybe he left a will," Torres said. "Telling someone else to transmit the messages or he could have given our computer chip to the Romulan government,"

"Or he had given it to someone in his family to transmit," I said. "Then left's move on, We've got a long way to go,"

Then we resumed course for home at impulse.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay tuned and safe.**

**Love Y'all.**

**PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Ex Post Facto.**

(Scott POV)

I was in my ready room waiting For Paris and Kim to return from their away mission.

"Captain to the bridge," Tuvok said.

I headed out.

"What's wrong Tuvok," I said.

"We have Mr. Paris and Kim shuttle but there is only one left sign," Tuvok said.

"McCall to sickbay," I said.

"Captain, What can I do for you?" Doctor said.

"We've got an incoming shuttle with an injured crewman on board," I said.

"Any details?" Doctor said.

"It's either Ensign Kim or Lt Paris," I said. "We haven't been able to raise them,"

"Sensors indicate damage to Various Subsystems," Tuvok said.

"You sure there is only one life sign," I said.

"That is confirmed Captain," Tuvok said.

"Transport him to sick bay, I'll be down there. Tuvok with me," I said. Getting to the Turbo-lift. "Deck 5,"

When we got to sickbay.

"No sleep," Kim said.

"Neodextraline Solution?" Kes said.

"Prepare an IV," Doctor said.

"Can you tell us what happened to Tom, Harry," I said.

"They made me leave without him, They said he'd committed a murder," Kim said.

"Do you have any idea who the victim was?" I said.

"An Engineering physicist we were working with. His name was Tolen Ren," Kim said. "The Banean Minister of Science introduced us to him just after we'd arrived, He invited us to Dinner to go over the detail, There was no reason to say no. But if we never went none of this would've happened. We went into the other room and started to work on the Navigational beam specifications, It was pretty dry stuff. You know rewriting baseline code algorithms, Tom got bored he left us alone for a while, I guess he was with Mrs. Ren, I know they saw each other again the next day That was the night Professor Ren was Murdered,"

"Did you talk to Lt Paris after he was detained?" Tuvok said.

"No they never let me see him They interrogated me for almost 2 day straight They asked a lot of questions about the Numiri, At first they must have thought we were Numiri agents or something Professor Ren was the inventor of Banean Warship technology." Kim said.

"He's completely exhausted,Can some of this wait until he's had a chance to rest," Doctor said,

"We'll find out about Paris, Harry," I said. "McCall to Chakotay,"

"Go ahead," Chakotay said.

"Set a course for the Banean homeworld, Commander," I said.

"Aye Captain," Chakotay said.

Then we headed to the Bridge then I got Tuvok to get Neelix up here as I went into my ready room.

Not too long later, the Door bell went.

"Come in," I said and Neelix walked in

"You sent for me,Captain," Neelix said.

"Yes. Lt. Paris has gotten himself into trouble I'm taking Voyager into orbit to risky sending another shuttle To sort this out," I said.

"Be prepared to be intercepted by Numiri Patrols," Neelix said. "They always try to intimidate Travellers,"

"I want to show our flag and make it clear that we mean business, based on your experience or Information what can we expect the Numiri to do to intimidate us," I said.

"Information I'm afraid Captain. I know from knowledgeable sources that they have Directed energy weapons and regenerative Shield that may even give them an edge against us in a fire fight," Neelix said.

"What about them as a people," I said. "Are they aggressive, Technical, Intellectual, Emotional,"

"They are different from the Banean. Even though they once coexisted on the same planet,"

"Captain, to the bridge," Chakotay said.

"On my way," I said heading out, "Report,"

"We're scanning a Numiri vessel approaching," Chakotay said. "They're at combat readiness,

"Shields up, Red Alert," I said. "On screen,"

"Neelix," I said.

"A standard patrol vessel, curious," Neelix said.

"Why," I said.

"I would have expected them to send out more than 1 ship to meet a vessel like this," Neelix said.

"Hail them," I said.

"They're responding," Tuvok said.

"Open a channel, I am Captain Scott McCall of the Federation starship Voyager," I said.

"What is your business in this system," He said,

"One of my crew is being held on the Banean planet we are on our way to investigate," I said.

"Consider this official. That you are entering a war zone, you do so at your own risk," He said.

"Understood," I said.

Then started with the whole aid or supplies crap as an act of war.

"You have my word that we want to remain neutral in your conflict, Our only interest is in our own crewman," I said.

"Proceed," He said then end ed the channel.

"Very, Curious, That Numiri greeting was downright friendly," Neelix said.

"Stand down Red alert go to Yellow alert and long range scans for Numiri patrol around the clock," I said.

"Aye captain," Tuvok said.

"Take us into orbit," I said.

Once we were in orbit.

Tuvok and I beamed down to find out what the hell is going on.

"Captain, It's unfortunate we must meet under these circumstances," He said.

"My Chief of security Lt. Tuvok. Exactly what are these circumstances, Minister only thing we know a member of our crew has been accused of murder," I said.

"I'm afraid he has been more than just accused. He's been convicted and punished according to our law," Minister said.

"Minister, Under Starfleet Rules No one is allow someone of a my of my crew convicted if I wasn't present at the trail as their superior officer. Surely Mr. Paris would have told you that," I said. "Now what form of punishment?"

"The perpetrator of a murder is forced to relive the crime through his victim's eyes," Minister said.

"How is this achieved," Tuvok said.

"I can have our chief Medical officer describe the procedure in detail if you wish, we have the capability of isolating memory engrams in the brain we take them from the final moments of life," Minister said. "After they are used in the trail they're transplanted into the perpetrator's brain,"

"These memories are used in the trail as evidence?" I said.

"Yes," Minister said.

"Minister you must also understand that memories can also be modified,"

"I do, However the victim's last memories clearly show, Mr. Paris caught in an embarrassing episode with Mrs. Ren," Minister said.

"I want to talk with my crewman," I said.

"Of course, But It will be held here," Minister said.

"Of course," I said then he left to do that.

"Captain," Tuvok said.

"Memories can be messed with Tuvok, Only way to know is if I could see them," I said.

"You believe Mr. Paris is Innocent," Tuvok said.

"Yes," I said.

"How?" Tuvok said.

"Let's just leave it as I can tell people really well when it comes to this kinda thing," I said.

Then the Door opened and Paris was brought in.

"Captain," Tom said.

"Are you all right Tom?" I said.

"I've been better," Tom said.

"May we speak to him alone?" Tuvok said.

Then the Banean people left the room.

"That rehab colony back in New Zealand doesn't seem so bad right now," Tom said.

"Lt. Did you murder professor Ren?" Tuvok said.

"No," Tom said and he was telling the Truth.

"But the victim's," Tuvok said.

"Stop, Tuvok. Tom telling the truth," I said.

"How did you come to that decision," Tuvok said.

"Let's just say Tuvok. I can tell when someone is lying," I said. "Tom isn't,"

"Captain, right, I didn't kill him," Tom said.

"Were you having improper relations with his wife?" Tuvok said.

"No we just talked. She said their marriage was over. But I didn't do anything else but talk with her," Tom said.

"Tom I need you to tell us everything," I said.

"Harry said you spent sometime with Mrs' Ren," I said. "while He and the Professor was working,"

"I was bored. you how it is when 2 science guys get together. I came out of the other room, looked over and saw her in the atrium her Eyes were a million kilometers away. staring at star I'd just flown bu the day before," Tom said. No. I,"

"Tom, What's going on?" I said.

"No," Tom said then he just collapsed.

"Tuvok," I said.

"Aye captain," Tuvok said. leaving the room.

"Is this normal?" I said.

"We had some problem integrating the Banean Engrams into his alien Neurology," The Doctor said. "But this is first time he's lost consciousness,"

"I'd like to take him back with us to our Doctor," I said.

"I'm sorry but I can't authorize that,"Minister said.

"Minister, If our investigation comes up with Mr. Paris not being the killer and this kills him. There will some very unlikable questions," I said.

"He is correct minister. We don't want to rick general synaptic failure," The Doctor said.

"All right but you're not to leave orbit with him," Minister said.

"Minister, we aren't going anywhere till we prove his innocence," I said.

"Tuvok to Voyager 3 to beam directly to sickbay," Tuvok said.

Then we beamed up to Voyager's sickbay.

"The neural pathway damage it seem to be causing progressive," Doctor said.

"In over words causing serious brain damage," I said.

"Yes, Sir," Doctor said.

"Captain. I request permission to return to the surface," Tuvok said.

"What do you have in mind," I said.

"I would like to examine the murder scene and Speak with Mr's Ren," Tuvok said.

"Granted," I said. "I'll be on the Bridge,"

Then I left Sickbay and headed up to the Bridge and into my ready room.

An hour later.

"Captain to the bridge," Chakotay said.

Then I headed out.

"Report," I said.

"We got 2 Numiri vessel approaching," Chakotay said.

"Hail them," I said.

"No responsive," Harry said.

"Chakotay take comn," I said.

"Aye Captain," Chakotay said.

"Try again," I said.

"Still no responsive Captain," Harry said.

"Captain, They charging Weapons," Tactical said.

"Shields up, Red alert," I said.

"Chakotay to Tuvok, We're under attack by 2 Numiri ship. We need you up here," Chakotay said.

"On my way Commander," Tuvok said.

Then we got hit twice.

"Shields are holding," Kim said.

"Aft phasers target their weapons," I said.

"Phasers locked," Tactical said.

"Fire," I said. "Evasion pattern Beta 140, Duel attack mode,"

"Evasion pattern Confirmed," Chakotay said.

"They're attempting to lock a tractor beam on us," Kim said.

"Reserve shield polarity, Throw them off," I said.

"Captain," Kim said.

"Just do it," I said.

"Aye captain," Kim said.

That is a standard tactic for the Numiri. When they intent to board your vessel," Neelix said.

"But why now? Why an unprovoked attack? What are they after," I said.

"The Numiri, have never needed an excuse to attack anyone," Neelix said.

"Shields at 90% and holding," Kim said.

"Chakotay prepare to initiate attack maneuver Kappa 010," I said.

"Captain, if you don't mind there's a Maquis trick we sometimes use to get out of situations let this," Chakotay said.

"Let me guess Teluridian 4," I said.

"Yes," Chakotay said.

"Do it," I said.

"B'Elanna. Remember Teluridian 4 the 2 starfleet runabouts," Chakotay said.

"I'm with you blowing out the dorsal phase Emitter. Torres to Engineering Vent a couple of LN2 exhaust conduit along the dorsal emitters make it look like we are in serious trouble," Torres said.

"Cut all engines," Chakotay said.

"Engines offline," Torres said.

"Tuvok lock phasers on their Navigational deflectors," Chakotay said.

"Acknowledged. Numiri vessel are closing. 4000 kilometers," Tuvok said.

"You know this is an old trick right," I said.

"It worked on those Starfleet Runabouts," Chakotay said.

"You're lucky I wasn't commanding one of them," I said.

"2000 kilometers," Tuvok said.

"Besides out here in the Delta Quadrant ever old trick is new again," Chakotay said.

"1500 kilometers," Tuvok said.

"They sending out tractor beams again," Kim said.

"Reserve Shield polarity," I said.

"That's our queue, Fire Phasers. Engage impulse engines," Chakotay said.

Then We shot back hitting them as Chakotay piloted us away from them.

"Both Numiri vessel are disabled Captain," Tuvok said.

"That's one trick you won't be able to use again when we get back," I said.

"I have more," Chakotay said.

"Cancel Red alert, Take us back into high orbit," I said.

"Captain, More Numiri will be coming. I promise you," Neelix said.

"Tuvok any progress with your investigation?" I said.

"Based on the ARA I am convinced Lt Paris believes what he is saying, however I can offer no tangible evidence on his behalf," Tuvok said. "Considering the urgency of the situation, I believe the only logical alternative at the time is to witness the crime myself,"

"Mind Meld," I said.

"Yes, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Get ready," I said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said leaving the bridge.

"Commander, Any Numiri vessel show up go straight to Red alert status," I said.

"I take it that means we are treating them as the Kazon," Chakotay said.

"Yes," I said.

"I'll be in Sickbay, Commander the Bridge is yours," I said.

Then Headed down to Sickbay. Where from what I could tell Tuvok had already to the Doctor about the Mind Meld.

Tuvok did it and then wanted to speak with Mr. Kim. Because he had access to Professor Ren's research.

"Tuvok With me," I said Then went back t my quarters and got Tuvok to show me the cycle.

Then I knew that Tom was framed.

"Tom was framed," I said.

"How?" Tuvok said.

"Tom in that was exactly the same height as Mrs. Ren. But he is taller than that. What about those symbols and Numbers," I said.

"That is why I would like to speak with Kim," Tuvok said.

"Do it," I said. "I will let the minister know," I said.

"Captain, I requested that you don't inform him," Tuvok said.

"I have no intention too," I said then I headed up to the Bridge and my ready room.

"His condition has continued to deteriorate. The Implants must be removed before he gets serious brain damage," I said.

"We are not a barbaric people Captain This was meant as punishment not torture, I see no alternative but to remove the implants, Do you?" Minister said.

"None. We can petition the courts immediately," Doctor said.

"I cannot assure you'll find an alternative to your liking," Minister said.

"Minster Till my Chief of security I found Mr. Paris guilty or Innocent there will be no alternative till after that," I said,

"Very well, When will you return him to our custody," Minister said.

"Due to his condition it will be by Shuttle craft. It will be too dangerous to transport him down. Mr. Kim will be the one shuttling him down there they will leave the ship in 1 hour," I said.

"I will make the necessary preparations ," Doctor said.

Then we ended the Channel. Then Tuvok came over.

"Time to see if our theory is right," I said.

Then Tuvok left.

An hour later I was on the bridge. Harry and Tom just left in the shuttle.

"Numiri patrol approaching, bearing 067 mark 24," Tuvok said.

"Red Alert," I said. "On screen,"

"Range, 100,000 kilometers and closing, They're changing course Captain," Tuvok said.

"They're going straight for the shuttle," Chakotay said.

"And for Harry and Tom, Get a transporter locked and be ready," I said.

"Aye Captain," ops said.

"Kim to Voyager they've locked a tractor beam on us," Kim said.

"Let them pull you in Harry," I said.

"Acknowledged," Kim said.

"Begin arming sequence," I said.

"Sequence armed," Chakotay said.

"Hey Tuvok I know it's to late to ask but you sure you got this logic sorted out," Tom said.

"If I an incorrect we know it shortly," Tuvok said.

"That makes me fell a whole lot better," Tom said.

"We're being boarded," Harry said.

"He is the one," Numiri said.

"Energize," I said.

"Get them Captain," Ops said.

"Open a Channel," I said. "This is Captain Scott McCall of the Federation Starship Voyager, you have illegal seized one of our shuttlecraft," I said.

"I warned you were entering a war zone at you own risk," He said.

"Yes, And we took appropriate precautions. If you read the sensor read out about you. You will see the that shuttle is carrying 40 tons of thalmerite explosives Enough to destroy you ship. I am prepared to detonate those explosives in 30 second of you don't release our vessel End transmission," I said. Ending the channel.

"Our shuttle is being released. The Numiri are withdrawing," Chakotay said.

"Tractor the shuttle and and take us into a low orbit," I said. "Cancel Red Alert. Tom how before your next cycle,"

"7 hours," Tom said.

"Tuvok," I said.

"With your permission Captain, I would like to invite all parties to the murder scene in 2 hours," Tuvok said.

"Do it," I said. "You got the bridge, Commander," Then I went into my ready room.

2 Hours later.

We are back down on the planet where Professor Ren was murdered. Tuvok, Harry and Tom were with me.

"Lt Paris was not the man Professor Ren saw before he was murdered," Tuvok said.

"Not the man, But it was clearly established at the trail," Minister said.

"Minister remember what I said at our first meeting, Memories can be altered," I said.

"It is true however. Paris' image was seen in the memories examined during the trail. however, that is because someone altered the engrams from Professor Ren's Brain," Tuvok said.

But that dimply isn't possible for this procedure," Doctor said.

"I would suggest, Sir. That there is no such thing as a technology that is entirely safe from tampering,"Tuvok said.

"You're forgetting one thing, I was here and I saw him do it," Mrs. Ren said.

"On the contrary, I have not forgotten your statement, Mrs' Ren,However I now know it i clearly false," Tuvok said.

"Is this just idle speculation or do you have some Evidence," Minister said.

"Mr. Paris will go and stand next to Mrs. Ren," I said.

"What for?" Mrs. Ren said.

"If you wouldn't mind?" I said. "The man professor Ren observed with his wife was virtually equal in height to her, Mr. Paris is several centimetres taller,"

"How do you know what my husband saw?" Mrs. Ren said.

"Vulcans have the ability to meld telepathically with another's mind. I shared what I witnessed to my Captain," Tuvok said. "I watched as the killer stabbed Professor Ren right here through the intercostal space between the 8th and 9th ribs the exact location of the Banean heart,"

"The killer known Banean anatomy, Lt. Paris however doesn't," I said.

"Are we supposed to take your work for all of this?" Doctor said.

"There is additional evidence," Tuvok said.

"For example, Lt. Tuvok and I can now say for certain that professor Ren was murdered by a Numiri agent," I said.

"What?" Minister said.

"Lt, Do you notice the stream of symbols and numbers that were superimposed on the images," Tuvok said.

"Yes but I though it was just part of the Procedure," Paris said.

"In researching this procedure, I found no other reference to this phenomenon," Tuvok said. "I have now confirmed that these symbols and numbers were equations to professor Ren Weapons Research,"

"Someone intended them to be delivered to the Numiri, Somebody was using my Officer's brain to get that information to the Numiri. Not long after Tuvok, Paris and I returned to Voyager we were attacked by 2 Numiri vessels. Then again when Kim and Paris was on they way down here by shuttle,Someone on this planet was informing the Numiri of Lt Paris movements," I said.

"Who," Minister said.

"Minister you knew when Mr. Paris was in transit. However, The doctor here was the one that encouraged you to release him to our custody, Also he was there when I informed you about Mr. Paris returning by shuttle. And He was also the one who preformed the procedure on Mr. Paris," I said.

"I know no one else who had the opportunity and knowledge to carry out this plan," Tuvok said.

"I'm not going to listen to any of this," Doctor said.

"Doctor with all due respect. Quit Bullshitting. I can tell when someone lying and I am really good at it," I said. "You were the one who informed the Numiri of my officer's movements. You were also the one who framed my officer and Also the one who killed Professor Ren,"

"Would you please stand again. Mrs. Ren," Tuvok said.

"So what, we are the same height It proves nothing I never saw this woman prior to the death of her husband," Doctor said.

"You are forgetting Doctor that there was another witness who was here on the night of the Murder. Would you mind asking her to come in?" Tuvok said and the Doctor went over and opened the door where the dog came in and knew him.

"It appears that you are no strange to Neeka, Doctor," Tuvok said.

Then Mrs Ren told the truth. Then they got taken away.

"It seems that we were wrong Captain, I will be able to get the implants removed right away from this new set of Evidence," Minister said.

"Thank you, Minister, Now if you will excuse me. I'm needed back on my ship," I said.

"Of course not Captain, However in case we don't speak again. Good luck on your journey," Minister said.

"Thank you, Minister," I said then Tuvok and I went to the Transport site while Kim waited with Paris. "One hell of a day,"

"Agreed," Tuvok said.

"Just glad that we did it," I said.

"Agreed," Tuvok said.

Then we reached the transporter site.

"McCall to Voyager 2 to beam up," I said.

Then we were transported to Voyager Room 2. Then Tuvok and I got into the turbolift and headed for the Bridge. Once there.

"How did it go Captain," Chakotay said.

"It's all sorted out now, They are removing the Implants now. Then Kim and Paris will beam back to the ship. Have the Doctor go over Paris again just to make sure there are no lasting side effects. And once there are on board, Resume course for home," I said.

"Aye Captain," Chakotay said.

"You have the Bridge," I said then headed for the Turbo lift as That was my shift over and Everything was the way it should be. So I headed for my quarters and got showered and got into a pair of Jeans and My Red T shirt. As then I sat down at my desk working on the weapons list for Tuvok.

"Computer, Access my Music database. Play Chasing Legacy From Fast and Furious Spy races," I said.

Then the music started playing.

Then I got to work on that list.

_9MM Pistol,_

_M9,_

_.44 Magnum,_

_.357 Magnum,_

_Colt M1911,_

_Beretta, _

_5-7,_

_Desert Eagle,_

_Corsskill,_

_.45,_

_MP5,_

_P90,_

_AK47,_

_FMG9,_

_MP7,_

_M14,_

_SCAR-H,_

_Remington 870,_

_M249-SAW,_

Which what I put onto a Data pad which I can give it to Tuvok tomorrow.

Then I went to my setup which I had finish fully now and Went onto my PS4 after connecting up the hard Drive with all my games on it and Put on Last of Us Remastered Continued playing off from where I finished it last day.

By time I was finished. I was in an area called Bill's Town when I saved it I was only at the started of it.

Then I called it a night and went to bed.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay tuned and Safe.**

**Love Y'all**

**PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Emanations.**

(Scott POV)

I got up and went for a shower and got into my Uniform and then went to the mess hall to get something to eat along with some coffee. From what I could seethe crew members in the mess hall were in good spirits. Then I noticed that we dropped out of Warp and I finished eating heading up to the bridge where Chakotay told me that we were another 20 minutes from the Class D system. So I headed into my ready room.

Where I was working on some survival things in case the Kazon got their wish one day and kicked my whole crew off ship. Then Started to do my log thing.

"Captain Log, Stardate 48623.5. There are 246 Elements known to Federation Science. We believe we have just discovered the 247th inside the Ring system of a Class D Planet. On other subjects, The crew are still working on coming together. But we need that if we are to survive out here and get back home, End Log," I said.

"Captain to the Bridge," Chakotay said.

I headed out and over to the science station just to the left of Helm console, Where Harry and Torres was.

"The element has an unusually large atomic mass over 550 Nucleons, and the rating are constant, The Element appears to be stable," Harry said.

"A stable Transuranic element inside a natural environment, This is a first," I said.

"Can you imagine what we could make with this stuff?" Torres said. "Probe casings that could go into the core of a sun, Ultrathin Reactor shielding,"

"That's assuming we can mine it," I said. "Harry, try and locate the highest concentration of the Element,"

"The element is present in most of the asteroids that comprise the rings, I can isolate a simple and beam it aboard," Kim said.

"Or better yet, maybe we could get a first hand look at this element in it's natural environment, It looks like most of these asteroids support Class M atmospheres," Torres said.

"Good Call. Chakotay, You're in charge," I said.

"Aye Captain," Chakotay said. As Him and Torres headed. "Mr. Kim would you like to join us?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Sir," Kim said.

Then sat down on my chair.

Then Tuvok showed up.

"Morning Tuvok," I said.

"Morning Captain. can I have a word," Tuvok said.

"Of Course, Mr. Paris you have bridge," I said.

"Aye Captain," Paris said as Tuvok and I headed into my ready room.

"What would you like to talk about Tuvok," I said.

"I have completed the weapons, However. I'm keeping the Ammo separate," Tuvok said.

"About that, Intent of keeping on replicating the Ammo. Can we not install the kind of Ammo replicator inside the Mag to replicate the ammo when it is needed instead of swapping the Mag for a fresh clip," I said.

"I have been thinking about that, But I was going to ask permission of doing that," Tuvok said.

"You have it, Tuvok, Anything else," I said.

"None at the moment," Tuvok said.

"Good. Now how do you think the crew holding," I said.

"From what I can See, They are well. But not what we were wanting," Tuvok said.

"We are still getting there," I said. "We just need to give them time,"

"Agreed," Tuvok said.

"How goes the Hull plating," I said.

"We are ready to bring it online when we need it. As for the Phase cannons, we are having a bit of problems getting them tied into the same power source as our main Phaser array," Tuvok said.

"Do what you can Tuvok," I said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said.

"Dismissed," I said. Then Tuvok left.

Then we headed back to the bridge.

"Chakotay to Voyager," Chakotay said.

"Go ahead, Commander," I said.

"Captain, There are 18 bodies here all humanoid. 11 Male, 7 Female, From what we can tell, They're in various stages of decomposition, Some have been here for years, Others no longer than a few days," Chakotay said. "In fact one body arrived less than 12 hours ago,"

"Arrived form where?" I said.

"I don't know, Captain, But from the position of the arms I'd say we're looking at some kind of burial site," Chakotay said.

"What about the Element we discovered?" I said.

"It's emanating from their bodies, Captain," Torres said. "We think it's some kind of byproduct of their decomposition process,"

"I recommend we leave these bodies in peace, Captain," Chakotay said. "However Mr. Kim has a different opinion,"

"With all due respect, Captain, I have to disagree with the Commander This is our first contact with this race, and I think we should be learning all we can about them, It's a unique anthropological opportunity," Kim said.

"I understand the chance for scientific discovery, Captain. But whatever belief this race has, They clearly meant for their dead to be left alone and I think we should respect that," Chakotay said.

"I'm afraid I agree with Commander Chakotay, set your tricorders for a passive scans," I said. "I don't want to disturb anything,"

"Captain, The sanctity of these bodies should be respected, I recommend we make visual observations only," Chakotay said."No Tricorders,"

"Sorry, Commander, I disagree, Tricorders only in Passive scanning only," I said.

"Captain," Chakotay said.

"That's an order, Commander," I said. "McCall out,"

"Captain, There's something happening in the Commander's location," Ops said.

"Any idea what," I said.

"None, Captain," Ops said.

"Chakotay to Voyager, Emergency beam out," Chakotay said.

"We having trouble locking into your signals, Stand by," I said.

Captain. Have everyone stand closer together, I'm going to try a blind beam out centered on your com signal," Seska said.

"Acknowledged, Commander," I said.

"We heard, Captain," Chakotay said. "Energize,"

"Bridge to transporter room 3. Do you have them?" I said.

"Subspace distortions from the vacuole are interfering with the transporter lock, I'm attempting to compensate,"Seska said. "Okay I think I've got them, Chakotay and Lt, Torres are board, So is one of the humanoid bodies but there's no sign of Ensign Kim,"

"Scan the asteroid," I said.

"No lifesigns Captain," Tuvok said. "I'm broadening the scan. Nothing. He is nowhere in the entire asteroid field,"

"Seska, Initiate Emergency Transport procedure 21 Alpha," I said.

"I'm already on it, Captain, It's no use, his pattern's gone," Seska said. "And the subspace vacuole has disappeared, I'm looking at the Transporter logs, My only guess is he was pulled into the vacuole,"

"Captain, This isn't one of the bodies we found in the cavern," Torres said "It's someone else,"

"This body might have come out of the vacuole at the same time Kim was taken in," Chakotay said.

"B'Elanna is there anything," I said.

"I'm showing sign of electrical activity in the brain, It looks like she died just a few minutes ago," Torres said "We might be able to revive her,"

"Captain," Chakotay said.

"I know what you are going to say, Chakotay. But she may have the answers we need to find Harry," I said.

"Seska Beam us directly to sickbay," Chakotay said.

"I will meet you down there," I said closing the channel. "Tuvok you got the bridge," Then got into the Turbo lift and went down.

Once there I saw her there.

"Captain," Chakotay said.

"What happened?" I said.

"Some kind of Subspace vacuole came out of no where," Chakotay said.

"What about Tricorders," I said.

"Nothing yet, B'Elanna is looking over the logs now, Captain, I must express my anger to your decision back there," Chakotay said.

"You want to know why. This is why. There is always something happens when which we didn't inspect it. Only thing I'm hoping now is either. She can tell us what happened to Harry or that data can," I said.

"Understood, But I didn't," Chakotay said.

"Stop. I know you would never expect this, I don't blame you for reacting the way you did, Commander. In normal circumstances. I would have agreed with you. But out here in a sector of space we know completely nothing about," I said.

"I understand, Captain," Chakotay said.

"Good. Let's just hope right now is that Harry is still alive," I said.

"Captain," Doctor said.

"Yes, Doctor," I said.

"We have her Captain, She's alive," Doctor said.

"How were you able to revive her?" I said.

"It's a simple process, really, She died of a cancerous growth on the brain stem I removed the tumor. Replicated new neural tissue and used the standard starfleet postmortem resuscitation technique for a class 5 lifeform," Doctor said.

"Why was she covered with this biopolymer?" I said.

"She wasn't covered with it exactly, the Biopolymer is a byproduct of her own tissues," Doctor said.

"Explain," I said.

"As her tissues decayed, the cell membranes broke down into a biopolymer resin, which was then excreted by her epidermal layer. My guess is it's a natural decomposition process for this species," Doctor said.

"So the other biopolymer fibers we found in the cavern," Chakotay said.

"Were probably the result of other bodies that had decomposed and left a residual membrane," Doctor said. "In essence Commander, You were strolling through dead bodies,"

"Can you wake her?" I said.

"Yes of course. Kes. 2cc's of Netinaline," Doctor said.

Then the woman started to wake up.

"Hello," Doctor said.

"I know this must be very confusing for you, But you are all right. My name is Scott McCall," I said.

"I'm Ptera," Ptera said. "Where 's my brother?"

"Your brother," I said. "I'm afraid he's not here,"

"But he's supposed to be here," Ptera said. "They're all supposed to be here,"

"Ptera, we were able to remove the Tumor from your brain, You're going to be alright," I said. "We revived you,"

"This is the next Emanation?" Ptera said. "This is the afterlife?"

"No, It's not," I said. "You're on a Starship,"

"This can't be right," Ptera said. "My brother's supposed to be here, Something's wrong,"

"Let me explain," I said.

"No!" Ptera said. "No get away from me,This isn't right. It can't be right," Then the Doctor put her under again.

"Get to the bridge get an analysis on those Rings. Call me when it's done," I said.

"Aye Captain," Chakotay said heading for the bridge.

"I'll be on the bridge," I said.

XXX

"Captain," Chakotay said.

"Yes, Commander," I said moving over to the science station.

"We've completed our analysis on the ring system. Our systems have detected over 200000 alien bodies on various asteroid in the rings," Chakotay said. "From what we can tell a subspace vacuole appears about every 2 hours deposits a body and then disappears,"

"We need to focus on those vacuoles," I said. "Concentrate on trying to probe them with a high resolution scan, See if you can find any sign of Mr. Kim,"

"Sickbay to Captain McCall," Doctor said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Our guest has regained consciousness, and she's a little calmer this time," Doctor said.

"I'm my way," I said. "You have the bridge,"

Then I headed down to sickbay find out she only knows what happened to her before showing up here. Nothing about Harry.

"That's all I know," Ptera said.

"You've told me quite a bit," I said. At least Now I have an idea of what might have happened to Mr. Kim. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I'd like some answers," Ptera said.

"About that?" I said.

"About what happens to my people when we die," Ptera said.

"We're not sure, exactly," I said. "But from what we do know, the vacuole deposit the bodies on the asteroids in this ring system,"

"And then what?" Ptera said.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I said.

"We're supposed to evolve into a higher level of consciousness when we die. We're supposed to gain a greater understanding of the universe," Ptera said. "All of our questions are supposed to be answered,"

"Ptera, I know this must be frightening for you, You've been through a very traumatic experience," I said. "It would frighten me, But Please try to understand, Just because I don't have the answers to your questions doesn't mean there aren't any,"

"My brother. I always thought I'd see him again," Ptera said. "I had so many things to tell him about his children, the people he left behind, But he isn't here, Is he. So what am I supposed to do now? spend the rest of my life on this starship,"

"Ptera, I am going to do everything in my power to figure out just how you got here and as soon as I know anything. I will tell you," I said. "All right?"

"All right," Ptera said. Kes called and got her to go for something to eat. Then the ship shook.

"What was that?" Ptera said.

"McCall to Bridge, Report," I said.

"There's some kind of dimensional distortion forming near main engineering. Captain," Paris said. "It looks like a subspace vacuole,"

"McCall to Engineering. B'Elanna, What's going on?" I said.

"I've pinpointed the location, Captain, It's right here in engineering," Torres said. "Stand by. Captain, maybe you should get down here,"

"On my way," I said then headed down to Engineering to find another body. "Is it human,"

"No," Torres said.

"Beam it to the asteroid field," I said.

"Aye captain," Torres said.

"Let's try and find a way to shield us from these vacuoles," I said.

XXX

"We got another vacuole forming on the ship," I said. "Tuvok remodulating the shield harmonics,"

"It's no use, Captain," Tuvok said. "The Vacuole is still forming,"

Then It showed up on the next level in engineering near the Warp core.

"Take the body to the ship's morgue," Tuvok said.

"This is odd, 3 bodies have appeared on Voyager so far and each one of them has released some kind of neural energy," I said. "In every case, the energy has passed through the hull and out into the rings. The energy frequency is Identical to the ambient radiation in the asteroid field,"

Then we got hit again.

"The vacuoles are disrupting the warps core's magnetic interlocks," Torres said. "It won't be long before we lose antimatter containment,"

"The Vacuoles have all formed within 20 meters of the Warp core," I said. "They might be attracted to it. McCall to Bridge, Paris lay in a course I want to get at least a half a light year away, Warp 7,"

"Aye Captain," Paris said. "Paris to McCall,"

"Go ahead," I said.

"I've brought us out of warp, We're point 6 lightyears from the ring system," Paris said.

"Any other subspace vacuoles forming?" I said.

"No, the Magnetic interlocks have stabilized," Torres said. "I think we're safe out here,"

"Begin working on a way to protect the Warp core from these Vacuoles. I want that safety net so we can get back and keep looking for Harry," I said.

"Aye,Captain," Torres said.

Then we headed back up to the Bridge, Waiting for B'Elanna to get that safety net for it.

XXX

An hour later we were in the Conference room.

"We're doing everything we can to get you back home, Ptera, Once we locate out missing officer we're hoping he might be able to tell us enough to," I said.

"Wait a minute, Captain. There is a way," Torres said. "To send Ptera home and find Ensign Kim at the same time,"

"How," I said.

"What if we recreated the transporter accident?" Torres said. "If it's true that Harry was pulled through the vacuole during transport, We might be able to reproduce those circumstances and send Ptera home,"

"We could send Ptera through with a subspace transponder, and hope the signal with penetrate the dimensional barrier and allow us to lock onto Him with a transporter beam," Chakotay said.

"So I can get home?" Ptera said.

"Ptera, You should know that there's no guarantee. This is going to work," I said.

"I understand the risk," Ptera said. "But I've already been dead once and I'm prepared to die again if necessary, So if there's a chance I can get home I'm willing to take the risk,"

"All right," I said. "Commander prepare a subspace transporter and teach Ptera how to use it,"

"Aye, Captain," Chakotay said.

Then I went to my ready room till we were ready.

XXX

We were on the way back to the Ring system.

"Captain's log Supplemental, We've returned to the Ring system and we're preparing to send Ptera back to her dimension. Lt Torres has found a way to temporarily Protect the warp core against the Vacuoles. But she is uncertain how long her measures will be effective,"

Then I met up with Kes and Ptera taking her to transporter room 3.

"You understand the instructions for Mr. Kim if you find him?" I said.

"Yes," Ptera said.

"Engineering to Transporter room 3, there'a vacuole forming on deck 13,"Chakotay said. "Magnetic interlocks are stable,"

"Acknowledged," I said. "Seska, you see it,"

"Yes, Captain I see it. Locking on," Seska said.

"Good luck, Ptera," I said.

"I have a transporter lock," Seska said.

"Energizing," Seska said. "Matching her pattern to the subspace distortions, Wait a minutes the Vacuoles is shutting down, I can't get her pattern through,"

"Bring her back," I said.

"I'm trying. I'm losing her pattern," Seska said.

"Shunt emergency power into buffer tank 4," I said.

"That's it, I've got her," Seska said but she came back the way she came into Voyager.

"Kes," I said.

"She's Dead," Kes said.

"Is there any brain activity, Can we revive her," I said.

"No," Kes said.

"McCall to Lt Torres how long until we have to leave?" I said.

"I'd say we're safe for another 2 hours," Torres said.

"That gives us 2 hours to find Mr. Kim," I said. "We;ll have to stay within high range scanner range, Perform another subspace scan, this time extend the scan radius to 10au, I'm on my way down there, McCall out,"

"Aye captain," Torres said.

"Seska Beam her onto one of the asteroids," I said.

"Aye captain," Seska said.

"That's where she was meant to be," I said.

Then headed out to Engineering.

XXX

I was on the Bridge and we kept getting more Vacuoles.

Then another hit.

"Another Vacuoles Deck 15," Torres said.

"The body of an alien female has been left behind," Tuvok said.

"Chakotay to Transporter room 3. Lock onto the body on Deck 15 and transport it to one of the asteroid,"

"Aye sir," Seska said.

"Status on the Warp Core, B'Elanna," I said.

"The dampening field's down to 21%" Torres said. "The interlocks won't hold much longer, We need to leave Captain,"

"Tom bring us about, Prepare to resume our," I said.

Then we got hit.

"Captain, I'm picking up a vacuole, Forming on deck 12," Chakotay said. "It deposited a human body,"

"Human," I said.

"But It's dead," Chakotay said.

"McCall to Seska, lock onto the body on Deck 12 and transport it to sickbay," I said.

"Yes, Captain," Seska said.

"Tom get us out of here," I said.

"Yes, Sir," Tom said.

Then I headed down to Sickbay. With Tuvok and found Harry on the bio-bed.

"2cc's Cordrazine," Doctor said.

Then Harry woke up.

"Relax Mr. Kim everything's fine," Doctor said. "You're alive,"

XXX

A Day later, Harry was released from sickbay.

Which I found him in the mess hall.

"Mind if I join you," I said.

"No not at all. Please," Harry said.

"How you feeling?" I said.

"Better. I'll be ready for duty tomorrow morning," Harry said.

"You're off duty for the next 2 days," I said.

"Captain, I'm fine," Harry said.

"It's not a reflection on your capabilities, Harry, I just want to give you a chance to reflect on what's happened, this may not make much sense to you now. Just young at the beginning of his career but one of the things you learn as you move up the ranks an get a little older is that you wish you had more time in your youth to really absorb all the things that happen to you," I said. "Trust me when I say this if that was me just kicking back from what you have. I be scared shitless,"

"Even through you made Captain in 3 years," Kim said.

"I really put everything into it. When I finished the academy. I came here next," I said.

"I heard that Captain Janeway pulled a lot of strings to get you here," Kim said.

"She did," I said. "I was just surprised to be the same rank as her. I though went I got here. I was just going to be a Commander. Then I found out just before we launch from DS9. I was the same rank as her. Kathryn. She trusted me with this ship. If anything happened to her. Only thing I hate is that it happened on her first trip out,"

"Me too, But when I saw you with being a captain. It was kinda of weird someone so young as you being a Starfleet captain," Kim said.

"Harry. I have been through things you would never believe. Even lost people I cared about. But being a captain is nothing really different as what I have been used to back home. Only thing which is different is it being in space," I said. "There are thing about me which I keep to myself because I have to. One of those experiences which you have been through. Even I had been through that just not the way you have. So take those 2 days and work through it. The Bridge will still be there in 2 days," I said.

"Thank you, Captain," Harry said. "Those people think that they know what happens after death. They look forward to it. They're prepared for it, But the truth is none of it's real,"

"Maybe. Maybe not. We kept see the neural energy being released from those bodies into the rings becomes part of the ambient radiation electromagnetic field surrounding the planet, The energy is also unusually dynamic," I said.

"Are you saying that you think they do have a afterlife," Harry said. "That the energy field is where they exist at a higher level of consciousness,"

"Maybe. But not certain. See you in 2 days," I said.

"Thank you Captain," Harry said.

Then I left headed to my quarters.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay Tuned and safe.**

**Love Y'all**

**PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Prime Factors.**

(Scott POV)

I was in the Mess hall with Tuvok and watching Harry, Tom, B'Elanna and Seska.

"What?" B'Elanna said.

"I seen that look before, Ensign Murphy better watch out," Seska said.

"I happen to know that Murphy is seeing one of the Delaney sisters," B'Elanna said.

"Not since Harry and Tom Paris made their move," Seska said.

"Harry and the Delaney sisters?" B'Elanna said. "He would have told me,"

"I guess there are some things he keeps to himself," Seska said.

"Harry, Is it true about you and the Delaney sisters?" B'Elanna said.

"Is what true?" Harry said.

"Come on, Harry," Seska said. "There ain't any secrets on a ship this small,"

"What have you been telling people," Harry said.

"Well, we did take that trip to Venice with them," Tom said.

"The holodeck," Harry said. "You got to be kidding, That lasted all of 15 minutes,"

"Yeah, You know, I 've been meaning to ask you, what happened when you and Jenny Delaney disappeared in that gondola?" Tom said.

"Nothing," Harry said.

"Harry, We're your friends you can tell us," B'Elanna said.

"Nothing, we talked, and then. I fell over the side," Harry said. Making me laugh as well as Tom, B'Elanna and Seska.

"You fell out of the gondola?" Seska said.

"I think maybe Harry wasn't quite prepared for how voracious Jenny Delaney can be," Tom said.

"It's finally happening," I said. "Both crews getting along,"

"That kind of bonding should improve performance and maximize Efficiency," Tuvok said.

"I'm sure it will," I said.

"Bridge to Captain McCall," Chakotay said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Captain, we're receiving a distress call in one of the lower subspace bands," Chakotay said.

"On my way," I said. "Tom, Harry, Bridge," Then we went for the Turbo lift and headed to the bridge.

"Report, Commander," I said.

"The subspace distress signal's coming from a vessel Bearing 125 mark 21," Chakotay said. "Distance 200,000 kilometers,"

"Captain," Kim said. "Sensor indicate 5 lifesign aboard,"

"The vessel is altering its course to intercept us," Tuvok said.

"Yellow alert, Drop to impulse," I said. "Hail them, Harry,"

"Aye, Captain," Harry said.

"This is Captain Scott McCall Of the Federation Starship Voyager," I said. "What is the nature of your emergency?"

"We have no emergency," He said.

"But you're sending out a distress call," I said.

"Yes we are," He said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because you are in distress," He said. "I am Gathorel Labin of the planet Sikaris, Please, let us welcome you to our system, show you the hospitality of our people,"

"That's very kind of you," I said.

"If I could come aboard you ship, I have gifts for you and a proposal I hope you will find irresistible," Gathorel said.

"Mr. Tuvok make the necessary arrangement to receive our guest," I said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said.

Then we closed the channel.

"Chakotay," I said heading for my ready room with him following.

"Captain," Chakotay said.

"There is something else going on. He isn't just trying to do something but something more than we could think of right now," I said.

"What do we do," Chakotay said.

"We go as planned but we keep an eye open in case there are really more than what they have intended to do," I said.

Then Chakotay nodded and went back to the Bridge as I went to meet up with Tuvok who was heading to the Mess hall.

"Mr. Labin it really isn't necessary to go to all of this trouble," I said.

"Please call me Gath," Gath said. "And I promise you I would like nothing better than to prepare a few of our newest delicacies for you,"

"Captain, I'm serving lunch in less than 2 hours," Neelix said.

"We won't be long, Neelix, "I said. "This is Gath, He's from Sikaris,"

"Ooh, Sikaris," Neelix said.

"Do you know the planet," I said.

"Only stories about their incredible hospitality," Neelix said.

"Tell me how do you know about us?" I said.

"Our people are very well travelled some of them have brought back stories about the ship of Aliens from another part of the galaxy people lost and alone struggling to find their way home again," Gath said. "And I decided to come and meet you and offer you respite,

"Respite?" Tuvok said.

"A vacation if you will," Gath said. "Get away from the confines of the ship, enjoy the beauty of our landscape, meet and talk with interesting learned people,"

"And the crew would certainly welcome a little shore leave, Captain," Kes said.

"And I hear the Sikarians have a huge variety of edible plants," Neelix said. "If we could collect some seeds, We'd expand our selection significantly,"

"Sound like all this would increase performance and Maximize efficiency, Do you think so, Mr. Tuvok," I said.

"Indeed," Tuvok said.

"Well, Gath look like you're getting visitors," I said. "We'll set a course and follow you in,"

"I could not be happier," Gath said.

"Tuvok, escort our guest back to Transporter room 3. I'll be on the bridge," I said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said.

Then I headed back to the bridge and set a course.

Then we Beamed down.

"If you see anything you like, just let me know," Gath said.

But didn't really see anything

"Well, I should be get back," I said.

"Tonight we are having a celebration here, I hope you and your officers will be my guests," Gath said.

"We'd be delighted," I said. Then I went and found my people we we beamed back to the ship.

Once we got back to the ship I told Chakotay about the Celebration we have been invited to. Then Headed down to my quarters.

"Captain's log Stardate 48642.5. The crew is enjoying an evening on Sikaris, They are discovering to their delight, that reports of this species' hospitality have not been exaggerated, However I am remaining aboard Voyager as the crew right now needs it more than me," I said finishing the log.

Then I was heading to the holodeck.

"You sure I can't talk you into going," Chakotay said.

"I know you can't. Chakotay," I said.

"Well, I tell you all about it when I get back," Chakotay said.

"Fair enough," I said.

Then Chakotay headed to the Turbo lift right next to the Holodeck.

Then I went and activated one of my programs I have finished. Which was The Last of Us. Which actually went right next to the game as close as I could make it. Good thing was I could grab as much ammo and materials as I could. Which I ended up there for the next 1 then the door open.

"Captain. excuse me for interrupting," Harry said.

"No problem. Computer Save and end program," I said. "What is it Harry?"

"I've just found out about something incredible," Harry said.

"Harry. Calm down, What is it?" I said.

"That platform we saw on the surface. It's a transportation device Extremely sophisticated, it operate on the principle of folding space," Harry said.

"That's something that's been theorized but no one ever has been able to develop the technology," I said.

"These people have, I've just been to Alastria and back, Alastria is 40,000 light years away," Harry said.

"We call it a spatial trajector," Gath said coming in behind him "We're able to travel to all the planet's in this quadrant,"

"How far can it take you?" I said.

"Alastria is at the outermost limits of it's range," Gath said.

"Apparently It's never been used to move anything as large as Voyager, But as I understand the principle of Space folding, the size of the object isn't relevant," Harry said.

"What do you think? Would it be possible to modify your technology so we could use it?" I said.

"We cannot share our technology, Once it's out of our control it might fall into the hands of those who would abuse it, and Our canon of laws strictly forbid that," Gath said.

"But we wouldn't abuse it, Don't you see what it would mean to us?" Harry said.

"Please, Don't make it more difficult for me, I don't enjoy denying you this, But our Canon of Laws has determined our entire system of values, to break one of its precepts would undermine everything we believe in," Gath said. "I'm sorry but there can be no exceptions to the law,"

"Excuse me, Harry can you," I said.

"Of Course, Captain," Harry said as I headed to my quarters. And turned in for the night.

Then next day when I woke up and Dressed, had something to eat. I headed to the Bridge and into the Conference room.

"I can't believe they're not going to help us," Harry said. "Some kind of hospitality,"

"40,000 light years, even if that's as far as we could go, It would still knock about 4 decades off our trip," B'Elanna said.

"And the possibility exists that we could reconfigure the matrix at that point to take us another 30,000 light years right into Federation space," Chakotay said.

"Since they've already said no, this kind of thinking is only going to make you feel worse," Tuvok said.

"It's the first time we've been on the other side of the fence," I said.

"What fence?" Paris said.

"The one that's made of binding principles, We have our own set of rules, which includes the Prime Directive, How many times have we been in the position of refusing to interfere when some kind of disaster threatened an alien culture?" I said. "it's all very well to say we do it on the basis of an enlightened principle, but how does that feel to the aliens? I'm sure many of them think the Prime Directive is a lousy idea, Even Me,"

"Even we think so sometimes," Tom said.

"I know of many times when Starfleet personnel have decided on strong ethical grounds to ignore it," Chakotay said.

"Still there's a reason why it Starfleet's General Order #1," Kim said. "on the whole it does a lot more good than harm,"

"Captain it occurs to me that we know little about the Sikarians," Tuvok said. "We cannot assume that their first refusal is unalterable, It may be that no is simply a prelude to negotiation,"

"He's right maybe they can be reasoned with," Torres said.

"Maybe they want something. Maybe they'll bargain," Chakotay said.

"But what do we have to offer?" Tom said. "They seem to have everything they need,"

"Stories," Harry said. "Stories are an important part of their culture, they seem to provide more than entertainment, They're kind of a measuring rod of values and beliefs,We have a huge library in our data banks, We could offer them the whole thing, All the great literature of dozens of cultures,"

"What do you think, Captain?" Chakotay said. "Would they be interested?"

"They just might be," I said. "From what we've seen of them, They're a remarkably pleasure-oriented people, They might appreciate a gift of literature, I'll arrange to meet wit Gath, As magistrate he has the authority to make this decision,"

"In the meantime, I'm going to take a look at that trajector platform. Maybe I can figure out how it works," Torres said.

"You'll do nothing of the sort, Lt," I said. "If I find this law is negotiable, I'll make every attempt to get the technology, but until then we won't do anything that might violate their canon of laws as we understand it, That's all," Then I left to arrange a meeting with Gath.

XXX

We were in my Quarter as Gath was trying a pie.

"Exquisite," Gath said. "And what did you say you all it?"

"Steak pie," I said.

"I must have the recipe," Gath said.

"I'd be happy to share it with you," I said. "Gath. I want you to know that I understand your reluctance to share your technology with us, We have similar restrictions, but I wondered, would it make any difference If I gave you my word that we would destroy the trajector matrix as soon as we'd used it?"

"I know this will upset you, but I can't," Gath said.

"I understand and frankly I suspected as much, But I have a proposal which might allow you to obey your laws and still give us what we want, Surely you could use the trajector to send us, 40,000 lightyears would mean a great deal to us, and in return, we're prepared to offer you something you might enjoy," I said.

"Oh," Gath said.

"A full library of the Federation's finest literature," I said.

"Literature," Gath said.

"Centuries of stories, New stories from diverse cultures, Stories that fire the imagination,"I said.

"You certainly know how to tempt me, Captain. It's certainly possible," Gath said. "I'll have to meet with the other magistrates to discuss it, No one has ever made a request like that, In the meantime I'd like to enjoy every bite of this how did you call it,"

"Steak Pie," I said. "One of my favourites,"

The next day when Gath was talking with the other magistrates. I was walking around til I was on the top level in Engineering and I saw B'Elanna and 2 others working on how to make it work for us if we can get it. Then I started to head out and all I could think of was hoping to get them home with that Trajector.

Then I was on the bridge. Then I heard from Tuvok that Harry wanted to talk to me.

"Let Ensign Kim know I can see him now," I said.

"Aye captain," Ops said as I went into the ready room.

Then the Door bell rang.

"Come on," I said.

Then Harry walked in with Tuvok.

"Captain, I was called down to the planet by Jaret and he was ready to do the deal," Harry said. "He also said Gath had no intention to help us,"

"Did Jaret explain what he meant when he said Gath had no intention of helping us leave?" I said.

"No, he just made it clear that our only choice was to get the Trajector technology from him," Harry said.

"He may simply want us to believe that so we would deal with him," Tuvok said.

"Possibly," I said. "But some how I know he's right, Thank you for coming to me with this, Ensign. It may muddy the situation somewhat, but it helps us force the issue. Tuvok in case what Jaret said is correct are want you ready to do the deal, Dismissed Ensign,"

"Good night, Captain. Lt," Harry said then walking out.

"Captain, The." Tuvok said.

"If you are going to state the Prime directive, Tuvok. Don't I meant what I said that day before we started heading home," I said.

"Very well, Captain," Tuvok said.

"You think I'm doing the right thing," I said.

"You would seem to have 2 options, Continue to negotiate with a man with a hidden agenda, Or deal with a man who is willing to defy his own laws," Tuvok said.

"No pretty choices," I said.

"At least if you deal with Jaret, it is his law that is being compromised, not ours," Tuvok said.

"So," I said.

"I believe you are making the right choice, To be honest with you. If you decided not to do the deal, I would for you," Tuvok said.

"But I still need to know whether Gath will do it or not," I said.

"Agreed," Tuvok said.

"Thank you Tuvok," I said.

Then Tuvok left and I headed down to the planet and beamed down to meet Gath.

"Have you spoken with the other magistrates about using the Trajector?" I said.

"Actually I haven't some of them are travelling now, but I assure you I will do it," Gath said But his heart was spiking. Lying little shit.

"It's becoming a matter of some urgency," I said.

"Oh, Why?" Gath said.

"We've imposed on you for long enough," I said.

"Not true," Gath said. "We welcome you for as long as you can stay, and I hope that's a very long time indeed,"

"My crew and Myself are eager to continue our journey," I said. "Once they realized the trajector might bring us 40,000 lightyears closer to home,"

"Why are you so consumed with this desire to get home?" Gath said. "I find it difficult to understand,"

"Home is home, It's where we belong, our friends, our families," I said. "Our pack,"

"Couldn't you create a new home here with us?" Gath said. "Can you Imagine a more delightful place to live where you could pass your time extracting pleasure from every moment? I promise you. You and I have many such moments to explore,"

"True but for how long?" I said. "I've seen how quickly you get tired of your pleasures, All that interests you is what's new and unexplored, After a day or 2 it becomes commonplace,"

"Yes," Gath said.

"We prefer permanence the rewards of relationships that endure and grow deeper with the passing of time," I said.

"You would lost those notions if you stayed with us," Gath said.

"You may be right, and that's why we have to leave," I said.

"We have offered you nothing but hospitality," Gath said. "Is this how you repay us with an attack on our beliefs,"

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to illustrate the differences between us," I said.

"I don't enjoy being judged like this," Gath said. "It's very upsetting not at all pleasurable,"

"That's all you really care about, isn't it, Your pleasure, all you hospitality, your graciousness it was never about giving us pleasure, It's all been to gratify yourselves, We're nothing more than the latest novelty," I said.

"You're hostile and vicious, you would infect the joyousness of our lives," Gath said. "You must leave immediately,"

"You never had any intention of helping us, did you?" I said.

"Of course, I did, I did everything in my power to persuade you to stay here," Gath said.

"Stay here, Our home is thousands of light years away and all you lot fucking care about is your own pleasure," I said. Then hitting my combadge. "McCall to Voyager, one to beam up," Then I headed to the Bridge.

"Chakotay, Cancel all shore leave and recall the away teams, We've been asked to leave," I said.

"Aye captain," Chakotay said.

"Tuvok," I said heading into my ready room.

"I assume that means Gath will not be assisting us," Tuvok said as the door closed.

"That fucker slung us for a ride, Had no intention of even helping us just to satisfy their own pleasure," I said.

"And?" Tuvok said.

"Go, You have my permission to do the deal with Jaret," I said.

"Aye captain," Tuvok said then we both got back to the Bridge.

"Captain," Chakotay said. "It'll take hours to get everyone up, we've got crew members scattered throughout both hemispheres,"

"Get them back as quickly as you can, Commander," I said.

"Aye Captain," Chakotay said.

"I'll be in my ready room, Have Lt Torres meet me in the ready room in 5 minutes," I said.

"Aye Captain," Chakotay said.

Then I headed back into the Ready room and waited for B'Elanna and the Door bell went.

"Come in," I said and B'Elanna walked in.

"You asked for me Captain," B'Elanna said.

"Yes, I take it you have an idea on how to use the Trajector," I said.

"Yes," B'Elanna said.

"Get everything ready, I going with Harry option with Jaret. Tuvok is going to do the deal. I want to ready to use it went you feel safe that it will work," I said.

"Aye Captain," B'Elanna said.

"Dismissed," I said. Then B'Elanna left.

Not too long later I was back on the Bridge.

"Tuvok is on the surface now," Chakotay said.

"I know, I asked him to get everyone informed about coming back to Voyager," I said.

"He says the remaining away teams should be on board within 15 minutes," Chakotay said.

"Are all the food supplies secured?" I said.

"Aye Captain, as soon as the last of the crew gets backs we'll be ready to leave," Chakotay said.

"Good," I said sitting down and bring up the command console. "Bridge to Engineering,"

"Torres here," Torres said.

"We'll be leaving orbit within minutes," I said. "Ready all propulsion system,"

"Aye Captain, We will be ready as soon as we clear orbit," Torres said.

"Just a test, B'Elanna we know," I said.

"Acknowledged," Torres said.

Then we were at Red alert.

"Engineering to Bridge. We have a problem," Torres said.

"What?" I said.

"The trajector is getting into the Warp core if that the plasma manifold is going unstable," B'Elanna said.

"Shut it down," I said.

"I can't, Anti neutrinos is bombarding the the manifolds," B'Elanna said. "Its not responding,"

"If we can't stop it that going to make a Warp core breach," I said.

"I know, But we can disconnect it," B'Elanna said.

"Destroy it," I said.

"Captain," Torres said.

"We have no choice do it," I said.

"Aye Captain," Torres said as she destroyed it.

"B'Elanna," I said.

"It worked captain, but we didn't anticipate anti neutrinos. the Trajector could never be compatible with Federation Technology," Torres said.

"Acknowledged, Get repairs on the way," I said.

"Aye captain," Torres said.

"Tom, resume course full impulse," I said.

"Aye Captain," Tom said.

Then the rest of the day was uneventful Then I went down to my quarters.

Just wished it worked.

But It didn't just going to have to see what comes next.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay tuned and safe.**

**Love Y'all**

**PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**State of Flux.**

(Scott POV)

We are in orbit of an Uninhabited Planet. Class M atmosphere. Neelix knew of some Food which we could get from here. So Chakotay and Neelix took teams down to grab anything that we can eat. It's been a good hour or 2 since they beamed down. I had Harry scan the planet just to see if there was anything else here. But there wasn't. I was hoping that a stargate would be here. I know that the database of Stargate coordinates isn't completed. Not this time though.

I was out on the bridge, waiting for the away teams to signal went they were ready to beam back.

"Captain, I don't think we're alone," Paris said. "Mr. Tuvok run a lateral EM scan for me, Coordinates 81 mark 40,"

"Running scan," Tuvok said.

"What do you see, Paris," I said.

"It's like a reflection," Paris said.

"Like our own sensors getting threw back at us," I said.

"Yes, Sir," Paris said.

"Yellow alert," I said.

"Captain, I am picking up an ionization trail," Tuvok said. "There is another ship in orbit,"

"Using a cloak," I said.

"It's not a cloaking device as we know it, Captain, "Tuvok said. "But the ship does employ some kind of masking circuitry, that has affected our sensors,"

"Voyager to away team," I said.

"Go ahead, Captain," Chakotay said.

"Any unexpected lifesign down there, Commander?" I said.

"Nothing but Blood worms, Neelix wants to bring some back for a tartar he wants to make I'm trying to talk him out if it," Chakotay said.

"We've got an unidentified ship in low orbit, Collect your team and prepare to transport back to Voyager," I said.

"Acknowledged," Chakotay said.

"Captain I believe a polaron burst may give us a visual contact," Tuvok said.

"Do it," I said.

Then Tuvok fired and a flash then I saw something.

"Kazon," I said.

"The hull design does conform to known specifications of the Kazon Nistrim sect," Tuvok said.

"Red alert," I said Then the Klaxon went. "Voyager to Away teams, return to the ship immediately,"

"Tuvok keep an eye on that Kazon ship. But keep shields down til we got everyone up," I said.

"Aye, Captain," Tuvok said.

Then not too long later.

"Seska To voyager 2 to Transport direct to Sickbay. Commander Chakotay is injured," Seska said.

"We read you Seska standby," I said.

"We have them," Tuvok said.

"Tom leave orbit nice and easy make it look like we don't see them," I said.

"Aye Sir," Paris said.

XXX

I was in my ready room

"Captain's log Stardate 48658.2. we successfully left orbit without further interference from the Kazon, Commander Chakotay was injured, But is recovering from his wounds. End log," I finished off the log.

Then the Door bell rang.

"Come in," I said then Tuvok came in.

"There is still no sign of any other Kazon ship in the area," Tuvok said.

"Good," I said.

"Captain, you look restless," Tuvok said.

"I am," I said getting up and heading to the window.

"Is it something to do with the Kazon ship we encountered at the Planet," Tuvok said.

"Yes," I said. "The fact is how did they managed to do that to our sensors that way,"

"They may have came up with that," Tuvok said.

"Maybe, Maybe not," I said.

"Captain," Tuvok said.

"That move was on Earth where I'm from. Most used way to get pass motion sensors. Something just didn't seem right with that," I said.

"What are you saying Captain," Tuvok said.

"There is only 2 ways that the Kazon could have used for that. One is your Idea, That they just came up with it. 2. Someone told them how to do it," I said.

"You think someone told them," Tuvok said.

"Maybe, But the only way I know how they were told that. Is from this ship," I said.

"You believe someone has been talking with the Kazon," Tuvok said.

"Yes, I want you to go through the crew, Com logs, Anything, But kept it internal," I said.

"Just me in other words captain," Tuvok said.

"Yes, Right now the only people to know this, Is us. And only us for now, Tuvok," I said.

"Very well," Tuvok said.

"Good," I said.

"Captain you seem to be territory," Tuvok said.

"Your right about that," I said. "The fact they could of shot at us and we wouldn't have any idea where it came from,"

"I have began to work a way around that problem, Hopefully that will stop them from fooling our sensors," Tuvok said.

"Good," I said.

"Is there anything else, Captain," Tuvok said.

"No, Dismissed," I said. Then heard Tuvok got through the door and them closing.

This was the first Kazon sighting since the Caretaker's array.

"Captain's log Supplemental Encrypted log entry. After Speaking with Tuvok. About the incident with the Kazon Vessel from the planet. I have authorizated an Investigation into how that ship managed to not only evading our sensors but the fact is that they used an old Earth move to do it. Tuvok is investigating if my idea is right that someone on this ship has been communicated with the Kazon and told them how to evade our sensors. But Who? Who would betray us, End log," I finished.

"Captain to the Bridge," Tuvok said.

Then I headed out.

"What is it?" I said.

"We are receiving a distress call From a Kazon ship," Tuvok said.

"On screen," I said. "Senior officers report to the bridge,"

"We require help... Immediately Anyone who can hear this message, Please help," Kazon male said.

"Long range sensors picked up the distress signal 3 minutes ago," I said.

"The ships dimensions are identical to the vessel we encountered at the planet," Tuvok said. "It is a Kazon Nistrim ship, Captain,"

"Captain, this may be a trap, The Kazon Nistrim is one of the most violent sects in the entire Kazon collective," Neelix said.

"We need help immediately, We have lost all bridge operations. Barely able to function, please assist," Kazon Male said.

"Kim can you determine if this ship has sustained genuine damage?" I said.

"There are fluctuating Nucleonic patterns. It might indicate a reactor breakdown on board," Kim said.

"Paris ran an extended scanner sequence to identify any other Kazon ships that might be in the area," I said.

"Nothing showing up, Captain," Paris said.

"Maintain scans and set a heading to intercept," I said

"New heading entered," Paris said.

"I take your warning seriously Neelix, and will act with caution, But if we can help, We should," I said. "This maybe an opportunity to make a friend and out here we can use all the friends we can get. Yellow Alert. Engage,"

We reached the Kazon ship and Chakotay, Tuvok, B'Elanna and Seska went over. We just waiting for them.

"Away team to Voyager, We've got a single Male Kazon alive on the bridge, Transport him directly to sickbay," Chakotay said.

"Energizing," Kim said.

Then the com went dead.

"Away team to Voyager, 4 to beam up," Chakotay said.

"Tell Chakotay I will meet him in Sickbay. Paris you got the bridge," I said going into the Turbolift. "Deck 5,"

Once I was in Sickbay. I found Found the Doctor and Kes already with him.

"Incredible, Somehow, virtually every cell in his body has been altered," Doc said.

"Altered?" I said.

"His cells have mutated, or they've been fused with inorganic matter, I can't make heads or tail of it. Look at this," Doc said. "His blood cells have bonded with metallic nuclei,"

"The crew members closest to the explosion were virtually melded with huge pieces of metal fragments, He was luckier than the others," Chakotay said.

"That remains to be seen, I'm going to have to do a complete pyrocyte replacement if we're going to keep him alive," Doc said. "We'd better hope there are compatible donors on board,"

"I'll run a cytological screening of the crew," Kes said.

"We'll let you know the results as soon as we can," Doc said.

Then Tuvok, Chakotay and I left sickbay.

"Captain, There was an apparent Federation signature to the explosion," Tuvok said.

"What?" I said.

"It looked like they were trying to install some new technology that detonated," Chakotay said.

"You're saying they have some kind of federation weapon on board," I said.

"A console on the bridge was the source of the explosion," Chakotay said. "We're not sure what its function was, and it's going to be hard to get to,"

"We can't transport it out?" I said.

"Not with those level of nucleonic radiation, The transporter beam would disperse the moment it hit the irradiated cabin," Chakotay said.

"How could they possibly have Federation Technology," I said.

"There are only 3 alternatives I can discern at this time," Tuvok said."1, it's not Federation technology at all but something similar,"

"Bridge," I said.

"2 Another Federation starship may have been brought to the Delta Quadrant prior to our arrival," Tuvok said. "And they interacted with the Kazon Nistrim,"

"Was there any reports of missing starships," Chakotay said.

"Not to my knowledge," I said.

"3, Someone from this ship has covertly given technology to the Kazon," Tuvok said.

"Computer halt turbolift," I said. "I don't like that one at all Tuvok,"

"Nevertheless, it is the most probable explanation," Tuvok said. "It may not be a coincidence that the Kazon ship we encountered at the planet was able to deceive our sensors, perhaps someone transmitted instruction to them before we arrived,"

"Just as I suspected, Anything?" I said.

"Nothing yet," Tuvok said.

"Wait what?" Chakotay said.

"I had a feeling that someone told the Kazon how to deceive our sensors with that trick they did. Now we know I'm right, I want you to personally go through the Transmission logs, Tuvok, Compare them to the actually telemetry, See if there's any evidence of prior contact with the Kazon, Who would have had a chance to meet with them while you were on the surface?"

"A dozen people, We were scattered all over the area," Chakotay said.

"You did find Ensign Seska in proximity to them," Tuvok said.

"Seska nearly killed me because she thought I was Kazon," Chakotay said. "She wouldn't do something like this,"

"Nevertheless, I urge you to regard her with caution for the time being," Tuvok said.

"Agreed," I said. "Right now no one is to know what we do. We can never person for real. But why someone on this ship betray us, We are all in this together, We need to retrieve that console and get some answers before the rumour's get out of hand. Computer resume,"

In a hour time I was on the way down to engineering to see if they had need any progress on how to retrieve that console.

"Releasing the force field isn't an option, "I hear B'Elanna said as I entered engineering. "that would just allow the radiation into the whole cabin," As I got next to Chakotay.

"We could generate a localized subspace bubble to get past the force field," Seska said.

"One minor subspace disruption and you're dead, It's too risky," B'Elanna said.

"I'd be willing to risk it," Seska said.

"We could use an expander to manipulate the containment field," Carey said.

"Manipulate it how?" B'Elanna said.

"Move it out of the way," Carey said. "Rotate the field, and the Radiation trapped inside it away from the console once It's clear we have access,"

"How long will it take you to set this up," I said.

"We should be able to make an attempt by tomorrow," B'Elanna said.

"I want it ready by the end of the day," I said.

"No Captain, When I say tomorrow I mean tomorrow," B'Elanna said. "I don't exaggerate, Tomorrow is the best I can do,"

"Understood, Lt," I said. Then I headed back to the bridge.

Once I was back on the bridge.

"Captain, I would like a word with you in your ready room," Tuvok said. As Chakotay came out of the turbolift.

"Chakotay you with us," I said. Then we headed in and the door closed. "What you got,"

"Someone did make an unauthorized transmission," Tuvok said.

"And whoever it was was an expert at covering their tracks," Chakotay said.

"The signal was masked by a test of the dorsal emitters that we conducted a week ago," Tuvok said.

"Who was working on that test?" I said.

"Only the whole Engineering crew," Chakotay said.

"We're trying to trace the station where the signal originated," Tuvok said. "Again the perpetrator was skilled enough to make the tracking process extremely difficult for us,"

"It's like working backwards through a maze of circuits," Chakotay said. "We keep bumping into dead ends,"

"Paris to Captain McCall," Paris said. "Please report to the bridge,"

Then we headed out.

"Report," I said.

"Captain, Another Kazon ship is approaching, trying to hail the disabled ship, They're not within visual range yet," Paris said.

"Perhaps someone else picked up the distress call," Tuvok said.

"What's their ETA?" I said.

"At their current speed 4 hours 20 minutes," Paris said. "Should I tell them we're here?"

"If we know about them, It's a good bet they know about us," I said. "We don't have anything good to tell them, I'll think we'll wait,"

"Captain, I'm showing an unauthorized auto sequence in in Transporter Room 2, Someone's Left Voyager," Kim said.

"Computer, Identify who just beamed off the ship from transporter room 2," I said.

"Ensign Seska," Computer said.

"Chakotay to Seska," Chakotay said.

"I really don't have time to talk to you right now, Chakotay," Seska said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chakotay said.

"Retrieving the console my way," Seska said.

"I want you back on this ship and I mean now," Chakotay said.

"The Captain said she wanted the console today, Carey's plans couldn't do it in time," Seska said.

"Captain, it is conceivable that she has gone to the Kazon ship to destroy evidence that might implicate her," Tuvok said.

"She's gone back to the Kazon ship to prove herself to us," Chakotay said. "Can't you see that?"

"I agree with Tuvok," I said.

"I've got a lock on her Captain, Do you want me to transport her back," Kim said.

"if we try to beam her out, while she's manipulating subspace, we might kill her," I said then there was screaming on the com.

"Chakotay to Seska, Seska, Respond, Get her out of there, Send her to sickbay," Chakotay said.

"Energizing," Kim said.

"Bridge to sickbay incoming transport, Medical emergency," I said.

"Acknowledged, Captain," Doc said.

XXX

I was in my ready room with Chakotay as Tuvok brought Lt. Carey to my ready room then they came in.

"Have a seat, Mr. Carey," I said as I sat down at my desk.

"How have things been going for you in Engineering?" Chakotay said.

"Fine," Carey said."Why is there a problem?"

"You getting along all right with Lt Torres," Chakotay said.

"I think we've settled our differences," Carey said.

"She was promoted to Chief engineer over you, Lt," I said. "That might be difficult for someone in your position to accept,"

"Captain, I accepted your decision," Carey said. "And I've worked as hard as I can to make myself a valuable member of Lt Torres' Team, I can't believe she's have any complaints about my performance,"

"She doesn't," I said.

"Then what am I doing here?" Carey said.

"Lt have you had any contact with the Kazon Nistrim since we arrived in the Delta Quadrant?" Tuvok said.

"What?!" Carey said. "You mean me Personally? No of course not," He was telling the truth.

"You were out of contact for almost an hour on the planet where we encountered the Kazon," Chakotay said.

"You mean When I was picking those poison apples?" Carey said.

"What about before we arrived at the planet?" I said. "Did you have any reason to signal a Kazon Nistrim ship,"

"No,"Carey said. He was still telling the truth.

"Nevertheless, a signal was sent to the Kazon from your station in Engineering during our dorsal emitter test last week," Tuvok said.

"My station?" Carey said.

"Were you not in Engineering at that time?" Tuvok said.

"Yes, I was but you know how it is down there during systems analysis," Carey said.

"Did you see anyone else at your station?" Chakotay said.

"Honestly I don't remember, Maybe you should ask Seska," Carey said.

"Why Seska?" I said.

"Everyone know that she was found in the cave with the Kazon," Carey said. "Look I'm not saying she did anything wrong, But I didn't either,"

"I'd like to believe you, Mr. Carey," I said. "But someone did contact the Kazon, and until we know who, I'm going to have to restrict you to quarters,"

Then Tuvok and Carey left.

"What do you think?" I said.

"He had the motive and the opportunity," Chakotay said.

"He's also had a distinguished Starfleet career," I said. "I know if someone is bullshitting, But Carey wasn't lying. Seska spent most of the last 2 years as am enemy of the Federations,"

"So have I," Chakotay said.

Then we headed onto the bridge.

"Captain, We're being hailed by the approaching Kazon ship," Kim said

"How soon will they be here?" I said.

"4 Minutes," Kim said.

"I wish we had something more definitive to tell them," I said. "Open a channel. I am Scott McCall. Captain of the Federation Starship Voyager,"

"My name is Culluh. First Maje of the Kazon Nistrim. What have you done to our ship?" Culluh said.

"Nothing, We are responding to the Distress call. Unfortunately by the time we were able to respond all but one of the crew were dead," I said.

"I would like to speak to the survivor," Culluh said.

"He hasn't regained consciousness," I said. "We have him in our sickbay, We'd be happy to beam you aboard so you can see him,"

"You will prepare for my arrival," Culluh said. Then cut the channel.

"Friendly sort," Paris said.

Then Tuvok and I meet with them in the Transporter room 3 and taken them to Sickbay.

"Captain, I'm glad you're here," Doctor said. "I was just about to call you,"

"Doctor, This is First Maje Culluh, Of the Kazon-Nistrim. Could you give us the lastest condition report on your Kazon Patient?" I said.

"Well the good news is we've been able to stabilize him," Doc said. "We had to completely replace his blood,"

"Replace his blood," Culluh said. "With what?"

"The blood of volunteer from our crew. they saved his life," I said.

"His own blood cells were killing him," Doctor said. "They were changed by the accident on his ship,"

"Changed in what manner?" Culluh said.

"we haven't been able to determine that yet," Doc said.

"We've been working on a plan to access the source of the explosion, which should answer a lot of the questions," I said.

"That will no longer be necessary," Culluh said. "We will take the damaged vessel to our port for inspection,"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that just yet," I said.

"And what gives you the right to interfere in our affairs?" Culluh said.

"There was a trace of a Federation compound in the remains of the explosion We have reason to believe that someone on board this ship gave technology to your people," I said. "Until we have a better explanation of what occurred, I can't release that ship to you,"

"That is not acceptable," Culluh said.

"It will have to be," I said.

"Your unique technologies make you brave, Captain, But you only have one ship, in less than a day, there will be 4 Kazon vessel off your bow," Culluh said.

"Perhaps by then we'll have the answers we need," I said.

"You will leave us with him," Culluh said.

Then the Doctor and I moved away.

"i assume they'll want to take him back to their ship, I'd rather not let them do it just yet, In case he regains consciousness, There are a lot of question he can answer, Can I tell them it's not safe to move him?" I said.

"It will be the Truth," Doctor said.

"Good," I said.

Then We saw something and one of the people Culluh brought with him stabbed the Kazon in the neck with something and Tuvok got him and I pulled my Phaser on Culluh.

"He's dead," Doc said.

"Get the hell off my ship," I said.

Then Tuvok took them out of there.

"Doc," I said.

"There was some kind of nerve toxin in that needle he died instantly," Doc said.

"Shit," I said. Putting my phaser back in the holster. Then started to head for the bridge.

"Captain, May we talk to you in my office?" Doc said.

"Alright," I said then we went into the office.

"It's about Seska," Doc said.

"Complications?" I said.

"I was analyzing her blood chemistry to try and locate a compatible donor, but when I got the results her blood was lacking all the common Bajoran Blood factors," Kes said.

"Meaning what?" I said.

"The only conclusion we can reach is that she is not in fact, Bajoran," Doc said.

"What is she then?" I said.

"It appears Seska has been genetically altered, My Suspicion is she was born Cardassian," Doc said.

"Do whatever you got to do but keep her here," I said.

"Aye captain," Doc said.

Then I got back to the Bridge and got Tuvok and Chakotay into my ready room where I told them about Seska being Cardassian.

"You're asking me to believe she's a Cardassian agent who infiltrated the Maquis?" Chakotay said.

"Starfleet Security has documented several incidents in which Cardassians have used cosmetic alterations for the purpose of infiltrating an enemy," Tuvok said.

"Not to mention the Romulans," I said.

"This is crazy, This is just impossible," Chakotay said.

"The Doctor has informed us that there is no other plausible explanation for the medical anomalies, Commander," Tuvok said.

"If you don't mind I'd like to hear her explanation before we dismiss it," Chakotay said. "Has she been told,"

"No,"I said.

"I'd like to be the one who questions her," Chakotay said.

"No, we wait til we retrieve the console, McCall to Torres," I said.

"Yes, Captain," B'Elanna said.

"Your status," I said.

"We are finished with the computer simulations, Everything looks okay, We 're ready to beam over," B'Elanna said.

"Good, then let's get started. McCall out," I said. Then went to the bridge.

"You were working for him, Seska was working for them, was anyone on board that ship working for me?" Chakotay said.

"The Kazon ship is hailing us," Kim said.

"Open a Channel," I said. "On screen,"

"Our sensors show that you are trespassing on our vessel," Culluh said.

"As I've already informed you, we're attempting to retrieve the console that caused this explosion," I said.

"If you attempt to remove anything from our ship, it will be considered an act of war," Culluh said.

"You know, I'm really easy to get along with most of the time, But I don't like bullies and I don't like threats and I don't like you Culluh, you can try to stop us from getting to the truth, but I promise you if you do I will respond with all the unique technologies at my command, McCall out," I said cutting the channel.

"Their weapons systems are standing down," Tuvok said. "They don't appear to be posing a threat to us at this time,"

"Till reinforcements get here, McCall to away team," I said.

"Yes Captain?" Torres said.

"I don't want to rush you Lt, But," I said.

"We're finished, captain," Torres said.

"What?" I said.

"Decontamination went exactly as planned, the console has been transported to Engineering and we're on our way back now," Torres said.

"Acknowledged, Nice work, Away team," I said. "We'll meet you in Engineering,"

Then Chakotay, Tuvok and I went down there.

"Of all the things to die for. It's a food replicator. Or at least it was trying to be," Torres said.

"We may take replicators for granted, but imagine what it would mean to a culture that doesn't have this technology," I said.

"They didn't use a thick enough interior shield casing, once the Nucleonic Radiation leaked out a cascade reaction was inevitable," Torres said.

"Can you tell if any part of the console came from our ship?" I said.

"there's no doubt about it Captain, the pattern buffer relays are clear composed of bioneural fibers, No other Federation ship would have them," Torres said. "Somebody on board Voyager gave them what they needed, I guess they just didn't know what to do with it,"

"I want a complete report on everything we've found so I can share it with our Kazon friends," I said then left.

This technology if we did it properly then this could of never happened.

Then I went back to my ready room where I was working on a M9 pistol that Tuvok had finished modifying I was getting it ready. I got a feeling the Kazon won't stop to get their hands on Voyager.

Then my door bell rang.

"Come in," I said.

Chakotay and Tuvok came in.

"What have you got?" I said.

"We know who it is?" Chakotay said.

"Seska," I said.

"Yes," Chakotay said.

"Alright let's get her," I said.

Then we headed down to sickbay and we had a plan.

"We tracked the computer station used to enter the data, oh, you took us all around the system and back again before we could locate the source, but it was this station in sickbay," Chakotay said. Then we all came in. "I'd almost say it was a Maquis operation, if I didn't already know you were a Cardassian. Computer, Activate Emergency holographic Medical program,"

"Oh have I been called to Testify," Doc said.

"Before you even mentioned Orkett's disease to me, the doctor had already discounted that as a possible explanation for you blood anomalies," Chakotay said.

"And may I say a Doctor less informed about Bajoran medicine might have been fooled but my program includes the complete Bajoran medical text on Orkett's disease," Doc said. "There's not way any childhood virus or Cardassian bone marrow transplant can explain away the genetic markers in your blood, You are Cardassian, Ensign,"

"But that didn't necessarily make you the traitor we were looking for, We needed more evidence, and you gave it to us," Chakotay said. "The one thing I still can't understand is why?"

"I did it for you, I did it for this crew, We are alone here, at the mercy of any number of hostile aliens because of the incomprehensible decision of a Federation Captain, A Federation Captain who destroyed our only chance to get home, Federation rules, Federation Nobility, Federation compassion? Do you understand? If this had been a Cardassian ship, we would be home now," Seska said. "We must begin to forge alliances, to survive we must have powerful friends, The Kazon Nistrim were willing to be our protectors in return for some minor technology,"

"Minor technology that could change the balance of power in this Quadrant," I said.

"Change it in our favor," Seska said. "That is all that matter at this point, building a base of power in this quadrant, you are a fool, Captain, and you are a fool to follow him, I can't imagine how I ever loved you. Computer Command XJL,

Which started to Transport.

"Computer override transport in progress," Chakotay said.

"Unable to comply,Security lockout is in place," Computer said.

"Computer, override lockout, Authorisation McCall Omega 5," I said.

"Unable to override Transport," Computer said.

"Computer, Identify destination of Transport," I said.

"A Kazon Vessel 14 kilometer off the port bow," Computer said.

"Bridge to McCall," Paris said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"The Kazon ship is powering up its engines," Paris said. "It looks like they're getting ready to go to warp,"

"Tractor them," I said.

"I've also got 2 Kazon Warships on an intercept course less than 10 minutes away," Paris said.

"Captain, even with our superior defense capabilities and new shielding we cannot prevail against 3 Kazon Warships," Tuvok said.

"Awaiting your instructions, Captain," Paris said.

"Cancel the Tractor and get us out of here. Warp 4," I said. "Engage when ready,"

"Yes, Sir," Paris said.

"We'll have to wait for another day to settle up with Seska," I said.

We managed to get away and resumed course for Earth at impulse.

**That's all for this chapter. Now what about a tiny bit of Crossover. Now I can do it from another Star Trek Series. (Discovery) Just to name one. LEt me know in the Reviews.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay Tuned and Safe.**

**Love Y'all**

**PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

(Scott POV)

I woke up and did my usual routine, Shower, Dressed, have Breakfast and coffee. Then I headed up to the bridge and Kim was on the bridge after another night-shift.

"Everything good, Ensign," I said.

"Yes, Captain, Nothing through the whole night we are still travel on the same course at Warp 5, All system fully operational," Kim said.

"Any planets maybe," I said.

"None," Kim said. "Not even any ships as well,"

"I'll be in my ready room," I said then headed in leaving Harry in charge on the bridge.

I continued to work on a survival kit just in case the Kazon does get control of this ship and throw my crew and I off the ship and use it for they own means as they leave us there to die. Lucky I already got weapons in there including hunting gear. Now I just need to get Medicines, Hyprosprays, food, water, clothing for warmth. I could easily replicate most of the stuff apart from Medicines and Hyprosprays. Which I can replicate if we have to go against the Kazon. Plus I am using a transporter buffer which can be used for storage weapons but it is going to store the backpacks which will have the stuff in it.

Then the door bell rang.

"Come in," I said.

Then Tuvok came in.

"Tuvok," I said.

"I've completed the modifications to include the Phase cannons," Tuvok said.

"Good," I said.

"I have also started to make a firing program for hitting the Kazon warships," Tuvok said.

"Go, We barely did anything against them at the Array, I've got a feeling we aren't done with the Kazon even if they have Seska, I want to know what she had on her database everything she knew and change the codes so she can't hack in and work on a new set of Shield modulations," I said.

"I will get started," Tuvok said.

"Still nothing," I said.

"Still nothing, No ships or planets nearby," Tuvok said.

"Okay," I said. "Dismissed," Then Tuvok left.

Another hour later, Almost nothing.

"Captain to the bridge," Chakotay said.

I got up and headed out onto the Bridge, "Report," I said.

"We got something weird on sensors 2 Lightyears on our course, Should we avoid it," Chakotay said.

"No, Let's see what it is, How long til we get there," I said.

"At this speed, 30 minutes," Paris said.

"Increase to Warp 8," I said.

"Increasing speed now, we'll be there in 2 minutes," Paris said.

"Anything, Ensign," I said.

"Nothing, yet, Captain but whatever that energy source has disappeared," Kim said. "But I am picking up a small craft, could be an escape pod," Kim said.

"We're approaching the coordinates captain," Paris said.

"Drop to impulse, Kim," I said. As we dropped to Impulse power.

"I am still picking up the craft, Captain," Kim said.

"What," I said.

"It is a escape pod," Kim said.

"How do you know," I said.

"Captain, it's a starfleet escape pod, Can't tell where from through but I'm picking up a lifesign, It's a Human Female," Kim said.

"Beam her to sickbay, Commander hold position here," I said.

"Aye captain," Chakotay said.

"Kim beam that pod into the shuttlebay and you and Tuvok get down there and try to identify which ship it came from," I said.

"Aye Captain," Kim said.

"I'll be in Sickbay," I said "You have the bridge commander," I said before getting into the turbolift and went to Deck 5. Where I headed towards Sickbay and went in and saw the Doctor and Kes over there.

"Doctor," I said.

"Captain," Doc said.

"How is she?" I said.

"A few major burns to her arms and hands but other than that she will be fine," Doc said.

"Match her DNA to the database, Let's find out she, Tell me when you have the results," I said.

"Aye Captain," Doc said. Who headed into his office.

I went over to where Kes was with her.

"Captain, where did she come from," Kes said.

"No idea," I said. "We found a strange energy reading by time we got there it was gone and just a pod there,"

"Who is she?" Kes said.

"I don't know, Let's just hope the database can give us something," I said.

"Kim to McCall," Kim said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Captain I think you need to came down to the Shuttle-bay, We may have something," Kim said.

"On my way," I said.

Then I headed out of sickbay and went to the Shuttle-bay and headed in.

"What you got," I said.

"You need to see this ti believe it captain," Kim said.

I moved over and saw the Pod but it had 2 registrations.

"NCC 1701 and NCC 1031," I said. "But that's USS Enterprise and Discovery,"

"From what I can tell, the Enterprise is the original Constitution Class," Kim said.

"But was it Kirk in charge," I said.

"Not then Captain, I think it was Captain Christopher Pike," Kim said.

"It was," Tuvok said. "From what I have seen that last time that Enterprise and Discovery was together was at the Battle against Section 31 who had been taken over by Control,"

"Which was decommissioned after Discovery was destroyed," I said.

"So the question is who have we got in Voyager's Sickbay," Kim said.

"We will find out, The Doctor is going though the whole database now trying to match it," I said.

"He should be done anytime then," Kim said.

"Doctor, To Captain McCall," Doctor said.

"More like now," I said then hit my combadge. "Go ahead,"

"Captain, I found out who it is but I think you should see this in person," Doctor said.

"On my way, McCall out," I said. "Tuvok, Harry, found out what you can from the Nav-Computer, Let's try find out how she got here," Then I headed back to Sickbay.

"Doctor," I said. When I have entered the room.

"In here, Captain," Doctor said from his office and I went in.

"Well," I said.

"Have a look Captain," He said turning the computer around and It had the Woman's name.

"Admiral Katrina Cornwell," I said. "Died 2257, Battle against Section 31, Controlled by Control, No body was recovered. You sure about this,"

"I have checked it Twice before I called you, Captain, She is Katrina Cornwell," Doc said.

"No DNA anomalies," I said.

"Nothing, The DNA was a complete match. 100%," Doc said.

"Let me know when she wakes up," I said headed out of sickbay to the Bridge.

"Aye Captain," Doc said as I went out the door. Then to the turbolift and went to the Bridge where Chakotay was there.

"Chakotay," I said. Then headed into the Ready room with Chakotay behind me.

"Captain," Chakotay said.

"We know who we have in Sickbay," I said.

"Who?" Chakotay said.

"Admiral Katrina Cornwell," I said.

"But if I remember my history right she died in the battle against Section 31 or Control," Chakotay said.

"But her body was never recovered from the battle zone," I said.

"So what do we do," Chakotay said.

"No idea yet," I said. "But if she is still awake then it is possible that Discovery wasn't destroyed at Starfleet security was told,"

"But then where are they?" Chakotay said.

"That's what I plan to ask her when she if back on her feet," I said. "Anything on sensors,"

"Nothing, No other signs of that Energy Source," Chakotay said.

"Resume course, Warp 5," I said.

"Aye captain," Chakotay said. "Anything else?"

"No, Dismissed," I said.

Then Chakotay went back onto the Bridge. Then I saw us go back into Warp.

XXX

It had been 3 hours since Admiral Cornwell arrived on Voyager still no word that she has woke up yet.

"Captain log, Stardate 48729.2. After encountering a strangle Energy source of unknown original we found an old Starfleet Escape pod, With 2 registrations on it. NCC 1701. AKA Enterprise, Constitution Class, and NCC 1031 USS Discovery. We found a woman inside DNA has matched it to be Admiral Katrina Cornwell who is still in our Sickbay. From Records she was killed in 2257 in the battle against Section 31 AKA the AI known as Control which was Decommissioned after the report from Captain Pike, But if we found Admiral Cornwell out here from that field, I wonder if Discovery is still out there somewhere. End Log," I said finishing off my log and not a moment too soon.

"Doctor to Captain McCall," Doctor said.

"Go ahead Doc," I said.

"Our guest has regained consciousness," Doctor said.

"On my way, McCall out," I said.

Then I headed out to the bridge and to the Turbolift. "Deck 5," I said then the doors closed and it took me down to Deck 5 and then I headed out and to where Sickbay was and headed in to see the Doctor over by Admiral Cornwell.

"Excuse me," Doctor said to her before coming over.

"Well?" I said.

"She has complete recall of everything till after the explosion," Doctor said. "But take it easy with her Captain,"

"I will, Thank you doc," I said before moving over to her. "Captain Scott McCall,"

"Admiral Katrina Cornwell," Cornwell said.

"Welcome to Voyager," I said.

"I am not familiar with that name of Ship, Captain or this layout of sickbay," Cornwell said.

"Admiral, I don't know how to put this to you," I said.

"Just spit it out then," Cornwell said.

"Admiral the year is 2371," I said.

"No it's 2257," Cornwell said.

"Admiral, It's 2371. According to reports you died at the battle against Section 31 or Control," I said.

"Died," Cornwell said.

"Yes, But they never found your body," I said. "What's the last thing you remember,"

"I was in this room where Control had an undetonated torpedo in Enterprise's front hull, I had to seal the room off so it would protect the rest of the ship. I found a Jefferson tube hatch which I used and sealed behind me but it lead to an escape pod. I managed to get into the pod and seal it then from what I could guess that torpedo exploded and I was out cold till now," Cornwell said. "What happened to Discovery?"

"Officially, Discovery is classed as been destroyed by it own Spore drive engines from report of the Enterprise crew. But I always though something was off," I said.

"Discovery had a key piece of Information that Control needed which then would destroy everything," Cornwell said.

"What really happened with Discovery," I said.

"Discovery encountered a sphere which download all of its information into Discovery's computer banks that was wait control was after. We know no matter where out Discovery Control would stop at nothing to get that data, So we originally made the decision to destroy Discovery, But the information which the sphere put it stop the self destruct which we had on. Then raise shield went we tried again to destroy with torpedoes, The only move we had left was to send Discovery into the future where Control couldn't get it. I was the one who brought Enterprise to Discovery before the battle. What happened to Control," Cornwell said.

"It was decommissioned after the battle," I said.

"So it worked then," Cornwell said.

"Yes," I said.

"Did you find Discovery too?" Cornwell said.

"No, Nothing yet," I said. "It was only the escape pod you were in. When we got there,"

"I need to talk with Starfleet," Cornwell said.

"That will be difficult, We 75,000 light years from Earth," I said.

"Can't you use the spore drive," Cornwell said.

"No, It was decommission also. It was part of the Officially story what happened to Discovery, it said that the Spore Drive exploded taking the whole ship with it. Which lead to it being decommissioned," I said.

"So it is just us out, Where are we?" Cornwell said.

"Deep in the Delta Quadrant," I said. "We were brought here against our will by an entity who called himself the Caretaker. He died before we could ask if he cold sent us home,"

"Why?" Cornwell said.

"We were part of events and a hostile group known as the Kazon would have used that array if we left it intacted," I said.

"What did you do?" Cornwell said.

"I give the order to destroy it. To protect another group known as the Ocampa. Kes who is here is from that species, she chose to come with us on our journey to get home," I said. "The Kazon would have killed them,"

"But General order 1," Cornwell said.

"Admiral General Order 1 is now known as the Prime Directive," I said. "And as I had said we were already part of the events since we were brought here,"

"Captain, Sorry for interrupting but I would need you to let my patient rest," Doctor said.

"Of Course, Doc," I said. "Excuse me, Admiral," Then left back to the Bridge.

Once back on the bridge, Harry only confirmed what she had told me.

We stay on course for home.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**I know it was short but more coming,**

**Stay tuned and safe.**

**Love Y'all**

**Now I would like for you to ask yourself where is Discovery.**

**PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Cathexis.**

I was already up, showered and into the outfit I was using for going to the Holodeck. Just finishing off my Breakfast and Coffee.

Then I went to start my log.

"Captain's Log, Stardate, 48734.2. Sometimes It's a good idea to get away from being a captain for awhile, To that end, I've started participating in a new holonovel I made. The setting is the end of the Wild West Era in 1899. Just set right after the robbery that goes badly wrong in the western town of Blackwater. In this holonovel I will be playing Arthur Morgan. Trying to pick up the Van Der Linde gang which was forced to flee. But I have changed it so then I can change the course of the original way of what happened. On another note. Katrina Cornwell has recovered extreme well and was Asking if she could do anything. Only problem was that I couldn't reactivate her Authorization codes. But I was able to give her the same clearance as mine. But the only problem is when will the Doctor release her for full work. End Log," I said.

**(If you**** don't know what Holonovel it is. It's Red Dead Redemption 2. I completely love that game. I love it that much I even replay the whole Story mode again.)**

Then I headed down to the Holodeck.

"Computer, Activate Program Red Dead Redemption 2 Alpha 1 and Begin program," I said.

"Program loaded. Enter when ready," Computer said after beeped.

After going in it was freezing cold. I knew where I was at. I was at Colter and I using Charles Horse. Taima. And it looked like I was heading back to the others after I found that old abandoned mining town. So I got onto the Taima and Rode back. Once I got back.

"Arthur any luck," Dutch said.

"I found place let Davey rest while you know," I said.

"Did you run into anyone else," Dutch said.

"No. The place is completely Abandoned," I said. "It ain't far, Let's go,"

"You heard the man, Let's go," Dutch said.

Then we rode back to Colter and we just got the as Hosea got off his horse.

"Bridge to Captain McCall," Kim said.

"Computer Pause program," I said then the Program freeze. "Go ahead, Harry," I said.

"I've got Commander Chakotay and Mr. Tuvok's Shuttlecraft on long range sensors, but they're not responding to our hails," Kim said.

"What about the Shuttle," I said.

"It's been badly damaged, I'm reading multiple Hull fractures," Kim said.

"Lifesigns?" I said.

"2 but they're very faint," Kim said.

"Beam them to sick bay as soon as they're in range, I'm on my way," I said closing the channel.

"Computer Save and end Program," I said.

Then the holodeck shut down and I headed out back to my Quarters and got changed into my uniform. Then I headed down to sickbay and found both Chakotay and Tuvok on the beds.

"Doctor," I said.

"They've each taken a blast to the head by some kind of Energy Discharge,Cardiostumulator, Mr. Tuvok has a serious concussion, But it's nothing I can't handle, As for Commander Chakotay, All of the Bio-neural energy has been extracted from his brain," Doctor said.

"Extracted?" I said.

"Yes and from the looks of it someone drained the energy from every single axon and dendrite right down to the Synapses, I can keep his heart beating, and I can keep him breathing, But other than that, There's nothing I can do. His brains dead," Doctor said.

"How long til Tuvok will be awake," I said.

"A few minutes," Doctor said going over to work on him.

"Captain, Are you all right," Kes said.

"Why would anyone do that is my question," I said.

"I'm afraid I have no idea," Kes said.

"Has Neelix ever encounter a race with this kind of technology," I said.

"Not that I know of," Kes said.

"All right Thanks," I said.

Then a few minutes later The Doctor had Tuvok awake and I started to ask him what happened.

"The attack lasted no more than a few seconds, but it was highly effective, I feel Commander Chakotay and I are fortunate to be alive," Tuvok said.

"What happened?" I said.

"We had completed our trade mission with the Ilidarians, and were on course to the rendezvous point when we encountered a Dark Matter nebula, As we began a routine analysis, An unidentified ship emerged and attacked our shuttle,"Tuvok said.

"Any idea why?" I said.

"No, They would not respond to our hails, we were hit by an energy discharge which penetrated our shield and filled the cabin Commander Chakotay lost consciousness immediately, and I was barely able to activate the autopilot before I was overcome as well," Tuvok said.

"And the alien ship?" I said.

"The last Image I saw, was a ship flying back into the nebula, But the details are difficult to remember," Tuvok said.

"Can you tell me anything about the energy discharge its modulation or phase distribution?" Doctor said.

"No, There was no time for a detailed analysis, However, the shuttle's sensors may have recorded information that could be helpful," Tuvok said. "I will download the sensors logs,"

"Why would someone want to extract his Bio-neural energy?" I said.

"I don't know but if I'm to have any hope of reviving him, I must know precisely how his neurons were depleted," Doctor said. "It would be a great help if I could examine the weapon,"

"We're going back to that Nebula to try to find the ship that attacked you, McCall to Bridge," I said. "Prepare to lay in a new course, Tuvok will provide you with the Coordinates,"

"Aye, Captain," Paris said.

"We'll keep you posted, Doctor," I said. "Tuvok I meet you on the Bridge,"

"Aye, Captain," Tuvok said. Then he was up and left.

"Doctor, Is Admiral Cornwell recovered enough to be on the Bridge," I said.

"I believe so," Doctor said.

"Good, Due to what happened with Chakotay, She is going to be on the bridge with me and Tuvok," I said.

"Aye, Captain," Doctor said. Then lefted back to Chakotay and I headed out.

"McCall to Cornwell," I said.

"Go ahead," Cornwell said.

"I need to speak to you, in my ready room," I said.

"I'll meet you up there, Cornwell out," Cornwell said closing the channel.

Then I got to the Bridge and was in my ready room As Voyager just went into warp.

Then not much longer my Door Bell rang.

"Come in," I said.

Then I saw it was Cornwell.

"Captain," Cornwell said.

"We are the same Rank now, Just call me Scott," I said.

"Call me Kat then," Kat said.

"Okay then," I said. "The reason I call you, I take it you up to date with what has happened to Commander Chakotay,"

"Yes," Kat said.

"I need you to take care of his duties till we get him back again," I said.

"Do we know if we will get him back," Kat said.

"I'm hoping that we will get him back," I said.

"I'll do it, Plus I going a bit crazy just doing nothing," Kat said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Bridge to Captain McCall," Tuvok said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"We are in sensor range of the Nebula," Tuvok said.

"On my way," I said. Then we headed out the the Engineering station and got scans on the way.

"The Energy discharge overloaded the shuttlecrafts central computer core,All sensor Data have been erased," Tuvok said.

"Lt. Torres is in Sickbay now, When she reports tell her to go over those damaged sensor logs with a fine tooth comb to see if she can reconstruct any of the data," I said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said.

"Well, this is going to make things a little more difficult, We've been using the long range sensors to analyze the Nebula you Discovered, It's sending out strong Electromagnetic Radiation We won't be able to scan inside it," I said.

"You know It sound to me like a perfect hiding place," Kat said.

"I agreed with you there," I said.

"Me as well," Tuvok said.

"I don't like the idea of going in there blind, Let see if we can reconfigure the sensors to a multiphasic bandwidth," I said.

Then All the sensor data disappeared.

"Is there a problem?" Tuvok said.

"We've lost all sensor contact with the nebula," Kat said. "I don't understand,"

"Wait we've altered course," I said. "Tom,"

"Our new heading is 121 Mark 6," Tom said. "We've completely come about, Captain, But it wasn't me,"

"Harry check the Navigational computer Who ordered the course change?" I said.

"According to my reading, the command was issued from the Conn," Kim said.

"I'm telling you it wasn't me," Tom said. "And The helm controls are working perfectly no sign of a malfunction,"

"Harry Transfer Helm control to your station and Reset our original course," I said.

"Aye Captain," Harry said. "Course laid in,"

"Tom I want you to run a full diagnostic on the conn station, See if you can isolate the problem," I said.

"Aye Captain," Tom said.

XXX

Not too much longer.

"Warp engines still within normal parameters, Captain," Then the ship shook.

"We just changed course again," I said. "Harry,"

"Our new heading is 121 mark 6," Kim said. "Same as the last time,"

"Get us back on course," I said.

"The helm's not responding," Kim said. "I'm locked out,"

"This command station has been blocked," Tuvok said.

"From Where," Kat said.

"The Lockout originated on Deck 12, Section B-7- Navigational Control," Tuvok said.

"See if you can reestablish control," Kat said.

"Captain, I've checked every ODN junction in the helm control network and I still can't find the problem," Tom said.

"Seems we've developed a new problem," I said. "While you were gone,"

"Helm control reestablished," Tuvok said.

"Get us back on course for the nebula," I said. "McCall to Torres,"

"Torres here," Torres said.

"Who's in the Navigation Control?" I said.

"No one right now," Torres said. "I was there this morning and Lt Paris was in there just a few minutes ago,"

"That's not true," Tom said.

"Are you certain about that B'Elanna?" I said.

"Positive I just saw him leave about 5 minutes ago," Torres said.

"McCall Out," I said. "Explanation, Paris,"

"I passed by the Navigational control on my way back from the Jefferies tube, But that's all. Am I being accused of something here," Tom said.

"We are merely following a line of deductive reasoning, Lt. Both deviations from our course were apparently issued from Locations where you were working," Tuvok said.

"I'm telling you I didn't do it," Tom said. He was telling the truth.

"I believe you, Paris, But we have to consider the possibility that you might be having a problem with you memory, Go down to sickbay and have the Doctor check you out," I said.

"Alright," Tom said.

"Lt, Durst," I said.

"Tuvok go down there and find out if anyone was there and compare it to the time of the course change," I said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said.

XXX

Kat and I was working on the Tactical station trying to trace the Ship that attacked Chakotay and Tuvok.

"Captain," Tuvok said. "I believe I have found the Ion trail of the ship that attacked us. It leads directly into the Dark-matter Nebula, This is the Nebula, and this is the ion trail, As you can see their flight path is highly erratic,"

"These planetoid inside the nebula, They may be generating a dangerous Gravitational effect," I said.

"Like Storm Currents," Kat said.

"Chances are they've mapped those currents and they're taking the only safe way through," I said.

"A reasonable assumption," Tuvok said. "I recommend we follow their exact flight path,"

"Agreed lay in a course to the," I said. As main power went.

"Captain, we're dropping to Impulse power, I'm reading massive energy drain all over the ship," Kim said. "And the Warp core is shutting down,"

"Bridge to Engineering," I said. "Report. Lt. Torres Please respond, Kat take the bridge, Tuvok with me, Trying get power back,"

Then we went down to Engineering.

"Torres, what's going on?" I said.

"Captain?" Torres said.

"You've initiated an Emergency Warp core Shutdown," I said.

"What?!" Torres said as Tuvok moved her.

"Too late, The warp core is offline, It'll take at least 2 hours to regenerate the Dilithium Matrix, Ensign get the rest of the systems back on line. Apparently you've just crashed the main computer, locked out the Bridge and stopped this ship cold, Do you want to tell me why?" I said.

"Captain, I don't know what you're talking about," Torres said.

"The Hell is going on this ship," I said.

XXX

Tuvok, Kat and I were heading to Sickbay see if the Doctor has found anything.

"I've found something and you're not going to like it," Doc said. "This is Mr. Paris' memory engram for the last 24 hours, As you can see it has a very consistent and distinctive Modulation, expect at 1350 hours, For 1 minute 47 seconds, a different memory pattern appeared, 1350 hours is also the exact moment when Mr. Paris presumably tampered with navigational control, It get's worse, In addition to that, there is another disruption at 1202 hours, the moment when he alleged entered the new course at the helm,"

"What about B'Elanna," I said.

"I was getting to that, I also found there's an identical disruption in Lt. Torres' pattern at the Moment she shut down Warp down. I should point out that this is a neural electrical signature what I believe to be,"

"Another Brain wave," I said.

"Yes, That was superimposed on their own,"

"Another brain wave? Who's?" Paris said.

"I don't know, It has an unusual energy signature, one I've never seen before," Doc said.

"Doctor what are you saying?" Kat said.

"One possible explanation and the only one I can think of at the moment is that an unknown alien entity momentarily took control of their minds," Doc said.

"Intruder Alert, All security personnel go to condition 4," Tuvok said. "Captain it is possible the intruder returned with us in the shuttlecraft,"

"If We're right and there is an alien here, it seems intent on preventing us from going back to the nebula," I said. "What's more, it seems to have the ability to jump from person to person, If that's true it could be in any one of us, Controlling our actions without us realizing it,"

"Well, expect for me," Doc said.

"That's true," Paris said. "So far it's only affected organic beings, if it could control the computer and Navigational systems directly, it probably would've done it already,"

"Which means the Doctor is the only person on board we can trust at this moment," I said. "Doctor, Until we have eliminated this alien presence, I can't take the risk that it could take over any of the senior officers. I'd like to transfer all command codes to you until further notice,"

"What would that mean? That I am in command?" Doctor said.

"No, But you will act as a fail-safe. If you feel at any time that any of us are under the influence of the alien, you can countermand our orders and take control of the ship. Do you feel up to it?" I said.

"Well, of course," Doctor said. "I make life and death decisions every day,"

"I feel better already," Tom said.

"Computer, Transfer all command codes to the holographic doctor, Autherization: McCall 841 Alpha 65," I said.

"Command code transfer complete," Computer said.

"Let's see if we can get the warp core back on line ahead of schedule," I said as we left sickbay.

"I'll be on the bridge," Kat said.

"Captain," Kes said. "I heard what's happened, I think you're right, There is an alien presence here, I've been sensing something unusual all day, I don't know how to describe it, But I know there's something here,"

"Do you know where?" I said.

"No, Just that it's on the ship," Kes said.

"Captain, Kes' telepathic abilities, are undisciplined, If I could initiate a Vulcan Mind meld with her, I may be able to help her focus those abilities to detect the alien more accurately," Tuvok said.

"Kes," I said.

"I'm willing to do that," Kes said.

"Go," I said. Then without an reason a rubbed her right shoulder as Kes and Tuvok left.

Then B'Elanna and I headed down to Engineering to get the Warp core back.

XXX

"Captains, log, supplemental, It appear that Tuvok and Kes were both hit by an unidentified energy discharge, Tuvok was not badly hurt, But Kes is in a coma I hope that Kes will pull through, End Log," I said.

Then I went into the conference room.

"It was similar to the attack on the shuttlecraft, An energy discharge came through the Bulkhead, Filling the Turbolift, and hit both of us," Tuvok said.

"We didn't pick up a discharge of any kind on the internal sensors," Torres said.

"Perhaps this type of energy is beyond our sensor bandwidth," Tuvok said.

"Perhaps, But that discharge had to come from somewhere," I said.

"The Most thorough scanning device we have on board is a magneton scanner," Paris said. "We could search the ship centimeter by centimeter, But that wouldn't do much good, This alien could be anywhere at any time,"

"But what if we could perform a magneton scan on the entire ship all at once?" Kat said.

"B'Elanna," I said.

"A Magneton flash-scan, We could reconfigure every sensor array on the ship to emit a single burst, It might b enough to illuminate any anomalous energy," B'Elanna said. "Harry, what do you think?"

But Harry never spoke. Then Tuvok aimed his phaser at him. And B'Elanna went to scan him which.

"Whoa, What did I do?" Harry said.

"Stay where you are, Mr. Kim," Tuvok said.

"I don't see anything unusual," B'Elanna said. "But that doesn't mean anything,"

"Mr. Kim, What were you just doing," Kat said.

"I was just thinking," Harry said.

"About what?" I said.

"I was remembering an old study I saw about Magneton Scanners, I guess my mind started to wander a bit," Harry said.

"I'm more the just very disturbed by what just happened here, We don't have any idea what occurs when someone is occupied by this alien presence If we start pointing a finger every time someone gets distracted, It won't be long before outright paranoia starts sweeping the ship," I said. "Tuvok, B'Elanna, I want you to get started on that magneton Flash-scan. It's worth a try. Dismissed,"

Then everyone but Kat left.

"You alright," Kat said.

"Why do you say that," I said.

"I can see that you had seen this kind of thing before," Kat said.

"Once, a long time," I said.

"Want to talk about it," Kat said.

"Not really," I said heading out and went to my Ready room.

Then Only 10 minutes later. The Door Bell rang.

"Come in," I said.

Then Tuvok walked in.

"Lt Torres and I will be ready to initiate the Magneton scan in approximately 2 hours," Tuvok said. "You should be aware that it will be a high intensity burst, It will cause dizziness and disorientation in all crew members including myself, for several seconds,"

"Make a shipwide announcement before you initiate the scan," I said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said. "There is another matter of some concern, It appears that Kes injuries were not caused by an energy discharge. The Doctor has found evidence that she was physically assaulted,"

"Assaulted," I said. "But you weren't physically assaulted,"

"That is correct," Tuvok said.

"Is it possible that you inflicted her wounds," I said.

"Me?" Tuvok said.

"Maybe you were inhabited by the alien at that moment," I said.

"It is possible," Tuvok said. "Perhaps we should have the Doctor run a neurological scan to see if I show a memory disruption,"

"Agreed, McCall to sickbay," I said. but nothing. "Computer, Activate EMH system,"

"Unable to comply, the EMH program has been disabled," Computer said.

"Disabled? by whom?" I said.

"Unknown," Computer said.

Then I tried manually. But Nothing. "The Doctor's initialization routine has been locked out, It's encrypted," I said. "I can't Reactivate the Program,"

"It appears the lookout originated somewhere above Deck 4," Tuvok said.

"Why would someone deactivate the Doctor, " I said.

"The Doctor does hold the Command codes to Voyager," Tuvok said.

"Yes, But once he was deactivated, the codes automatically reverted back to me," I said. "McCall to Cornwell,"

"Go ahead," Kat said.

"I need you in my ready room, Now," I said.

"On my way," Kat said. Then cut the Comlink and came in. "What's wrong?"

"If we assume the Alien could not take over the holographic doctor, then logically, it would try to force the command codes back into a humanoid host," Tuvok said.

"What?" Kat said.

"Someone has deactivated the initialiazation routine for the Doctor, All command codes are back to me," I said. "It's too dangerous for 1 person to retain the command codes at this point, Kat. We divide the Command protocols between us, It would take 2 of us to completely agree,"

"The Alien could occupy either one of s at any time," Kat said.

"But not the both of us at the same time," I said.

"Do we tell the Bridge crew the plan," Tuvok said.

"Yes come on," I said. Then we went onto the Bridge. I want you all to be aware of something that has happened something I must assume was due to the alien, The Doctor has been deactivated, and we can't get him back online, I have decided to divide my command protocols," Then everything went black.

When I came round I was in Sickbay.

"Tom what the hell happened," I said.

"The Alien to you over then Tuvok stunned all of us to stop it," Tom said. "Here, That should do it, Captain,"

"Thanks Tom," I said. "I fell better already," Then Headed over to Harry. Any luck getting the Doctor back on line,"

"Not yet, Whoever did this put up one hell of a roadblock," Harry said. "I'm going to have to break through at least 6 level of encryption to access the Holo emitters,"

"How long is it going to take," I said.

"2 maybe 3 hours," Harry said.

"Get started," I said.

"Torres to McCall," Torres said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Captain can you come down to Engineering There's something here i think you should see," Torres said.

"On my way," I said ending the link. "Tom, You're our temporary medic until the Doctor returns,"

"Right," Tom said.

"Harry I need you on the Bridge, Work on it from there," I said Then looked at Kes for a second the left.

Then I got to Engineering.

"B'Elanna," I said.

"I've been trying to reconstruct the damaged sensor logs, From Tuvok and Chakotay shuttlecraft, I didn't have any luck until I ran a parity trace scan, The sensor logs weren't destroyed by an energy discharge someone erased them," B'Elanna said. "Then overloaded the sensor matrix to make it look liked they'd been damaged,"

"Does this get worse or not," I said.

"Worse, There was enough information left in the backup logs for me to reconstruct what happened during the attack, There were near a dark matter nebula, and an energy discharge did breach the hull, but there was no other ship," B'Elanna said.

"No ship," I said.

"I'm certain of it," B'Elanna said. "From what I can tell, the energy discharge came from the Nebula itself,"

"So Tuvok lied to us from the start," I said.

"Maybe he was taken over by the Alien," B'Elanna said.

"Bridge to McCall," Harry said. "We're approaching the Dark matter Nebula,"

"Acknowledged," I said closing the link. "How long until the Magneton flash-scan is ready,"

"Sensor array are charging now," B'Elanna said. "15, 20 minutes,"

"When It's ready transfer control of the scan to the bridge," I said. "In the mean time Let's have a look at what we are not suppose to see," Then I left and headed to the Bridge.

Once we were on the Bridge.

"Tuvok can you locate the Ion trail of the alien ship that attacked you?" I said. Focusing my hearing on his heart.

"I believe so," Tuvok said. "Mr. Kim, lay in that course, Shield are at maximum, captain, All preparations for entering the Nebula are complete,"

"Captain, I finished the Bio- analysis the doctor was running on Kes before he was deactivated, I thin he was on it something, If I'm interpreting his data correctly, the bruises on Kes neck and shoulders were the result of a Vulcan neck pinch," Tom said.

"Tuvok," I said.

"I have no memory of injuring Kes," Tuvok said. "Perhaps I was occupied by the alien at that time,"

"Perhaps so, But then why does it keep attacking you," I said. "In 3 separate instances now, it's assaulted you,"

"I am the Chief of security, It may see me as a particular threat," Tuvok said.

"So far, you've posed no greater threat than anyone else,And yet it keeps going after you," I said.

"Captain, I believe you are having a typically human response to circumstances which are frightening and inexplicable commonly known as paranoia," Tuvok said.

"Maybe, But i don't think it's paranoia that's keeping me from picking up this Ion trail of yours, What bandwidth are you on?" I said.

"I am using a multiphasic scan, If you examine the Alpha-K band you will see it," Tuvok said.

Then I was looking at it. "Yes Here it is a very interesting Ion trail, There's no sign of any subspace distortions in it's wake, According to these reading, It's a ship without engines," I said. "You're lying Tuvok, There is no alien ship and there never was, We're not going inside that nebula until we get some answers, Harry, Reverse course,"

"Belay that Order, That is exactly what the alien has been trying to do keep us from entering the Nebula, I suspect the Captain has been occupied, I am relieving her of command. Ensign, Proceed into the Nebula 1 half impulse," Tuvok said.

"Don't do it harry," I said.

"Now ensign." Tuvok said.

"No, sir, I won't do it," Harry said.

I must inform you, This Phaser is on wide beam dispersal and set to kill, I am taking command of this Bridge, I must ask you all to stand together where I can see you, Step away from the console, Ensign," Tuvok said.

"Captain, we're entering the Nebula," Lt. Said.

"Captain, I'm picking up some kind of energy pulses in the Nebula Highly coherent with a Bio-matrix," Harry said.

"Life Forms," I said.

"And they're heading this way," Harry said.

"Time to get some answers," I said. "Those Beings out there are they your people?"

"We are the Komar, This is our Domain," Tuvok said.

Then We hit something.

"What's happening?" I said.

"The Warp core has been Ejected," Lt said

"No, No we must continue," Tuvok said.

"Torres to Bridge, Captain, I think I was just taken over by the Alien, One second, I was working the Plasma relays and the next thing I knew I was ejecting the warp core," B'Elanna said.

"Acknowledged, Lt, Stand by," I said.

"I don't get it, if the Alien's in Tuvok How could it be down in Engineering at the same time," Tom said.

"Unless there's 2 of them," Kat said.

"2," Tom said.

"Wait, B'Elanna isn't authorized to eject the Warp core on her own, That requires a command code authorization, Computer, who authorized the ejection of the warp core?" I said.

"Commander Chakotay," Computer said.

"Chakotay," I said.

"How is that possible?" Kim said.

"The alien in Tuvok wants us in that Nebula, But there's another presence that's been trying to keep us out," I said. "It makes no sense unless it's Chakotay,"

"And he know we'll be in danger if we go in there," Kat said.

"But he's in sickbay, Brain dead," Kim said.

"Maybe not, Maybe his Bio-neural energy is floating around this ship Makes him able to move from person to person," I said.

Then we shakes again.

"Captain, Tuvok's Engaged Emergency thrusters, We're moving again," Lt said.

Then we shakes again.

"Enough games. You brought us here for what?" I said."To extract our neural energy?"

"Very Perceptive, Captain, the Collective Neural Energy of your crew will sustain my people for years to come," Tuvok said As we got hit again.

"You don't have to do this, Maybe we can help you find another source of Energy," I said.

"Captain, we're under attack, We're being bombarded by the Energy Beings," Kim said then The Command console went The Magneton Scan was ready. Then I went and hit it.

Then Tom Knocked the Phaser out of Tuvok and stunned him. As It left Tuvok.

"Tom," I said.

"He's okay," Tom said.

"The Magneton scan Identified the Entity before it left the ship, It was a trainic based Energy being," I said.

"Looks like he's joined his friends outside," Kim said.

Then get hit again.

"Shield are holding,But they won't last long at this rate," Tom said. "And the Electromagnetic Radiation is blinding our sensors, I can't find a way out,"

"Come about," I said. "Maybe we can reverse course, back track,"

"Aye, sir," Tom said.

"I don't know if that'll work, Tuvok was navigating a complicated course," Kim said.

"Try to reconstruct Tuvok's Navigational Logs," Kat said.

"On it," Kim said.

"Shields down to 65%," Lt said. "The Energy beings are starting to penetrate our defences,"

"Harry," I said.

"It's not good, Tuvok deleted the Navigational logs as he went along," Kim said. "He wanted to make sure we didn't get out of here,"

"Neelix to Bridge," Neelix said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Captain, I can't be sure, But I think I was just taken over by the Alien And I've done something very strange, I've rearranged the stone on the medicine wheel," Neelix said.

"Chakotay maybe he's trying to tell us something, Harry, Activate sickbay visual relay 16 and put it on the viewscreen," I said. "What is it? What does it mean? Is it a code. Message,"

"Or a map," Tom said.

"Computer, Overlay a star Map of the nebula on the current viewscreen image," I said.

"The stones are in the same position as those 3 planetoids," Tom said. "Chakotay must be using them to point a way out,"

"Harry, Lay in a course that takes us along the line connecting those 3 planetoids," I said. "Engage,"

"Shields are failing, The Alien are penetrating the Hull," Lt said.

"Harry," I said.

"We're passing the 3rd planetoid now captain," Harry said. "The Dark matter density is thinning, Reading Norma space ahead,"

"Bridge to Torres Transfer all remaining power to the thruster, Including Life support," Kat said.

Then we cleared the Nebula.

"We've cleared the Nebula, Captain, Main powering coming back on line, Shields at full strength, Hull integrity normal, The Alien beings are not pursuing," Harry said.

"Get our Warp core back and get us the hell out of here," I said.

XXX

"Captain's log, Stardate 58735.9, We have returned to the coordinates where we ejected the Warp core and have successfully retrieved it, Now we're hoping the Doctor will be able to successfully with reintegrate Commander Chakotay's Consciousness, End Log," I finished then headed to Sickbay.

"Did it Work," I said.

"It appears so," Doctor said. "Wake up, Commander, Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Chakotay said. "i'm a little dizzy, but I think I'm all here,"

"How did you managed to reintegrate his consciousness," B'Elanna said.

"It involved 3 neural transceivers, 2 cortical simulators, and 50 gigaquads of computer memory, I would be happy to take you through the Process, But it would take at least 10 hours to explain it all to you," Doctor said. "Needless to say it was a remarkable procedure, I would consider writing a paper about it if there were a convenient forum in which to publish it," Then Walked off.

"What happened? Chakotay," I said.

"After the attack on the shuttle, I had the sensation of floating above my own body I thought I was dead," Chakotay said.

"And when the shuttle returned to Voyager you were still disembodied?" I said.

"Yes, I couldn't Speak, touch anything, But then I found that if I concentrated on someone who was in the room with me I could share their consciousness, At first I could only do little things with the host's body, push buttons, work a console, As time went on It became easier to do more, Sorry I had to knock you around Tuvok," Chakotay said.

"No apologies necessary," Tuvok said.

"Good job, commander and welcome back," I said.

"To be honest. I feel like I never left," Chakotay said.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay tuned and safe.**

**Love Y'all**

**PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Faces.**

(Scott POV)

"Captain's Log, Stardate 48784.2. We have completed our survey of the Avery System and are returning to retrieve Lt, Paris, Torres and Durst, By now they should have concluded their Inspection of the Magnesite formations on the 3rd planet, End Log," I finished up.

"Senior Officers, Please report to the Bridge," Chakotay voice came on the intercom.

Then I headed out of my room and to the Turbolift where I met up with Kat.

"Morning Kat," I said.

"Morning Scott, Any idea what this is about?" Kat said.

"No idea," I said as we got into the Turbolift. "Bridge,"

Then Kat and I got to the Bridge.

"Chakotay, what is it?" I said.

"The Away Team hasn't arrived at the prearranged coordinates, Captain," Chakotay said. "And they've failed to respond to our hails,"

"Have you tried locking on to their com signals," I said.

"We scanned the Entire surface, no sign of them," Kim said. "They still must be underground, But I can't locate them there, Either,"

"Then, as we suspected, the dense Magnesite formations in the planet's crust are blocking our sensors," Tuvok said.

"Take a look at this,"Kim said. "This is the cave system nearest the Beam in coordinates as it appeared in our initial geological scan and this is the same system now. This tunnel here has shifted to the west by almost 75 degrees,"

"Are you saying walls of solid rock have change shape in the 2 days since the away team was deployed?" I said.

"Apparently so, Captain, But our initial scans didn't indicate tectonic activity of anywhere near that Magnitude," Kim said.

"In any case, It's that Torres and the others haven't returned to the beam out site because they were trapped by these Geological shifts," Chakotay said. "I'd like to lead a team down to investigate, Captain,"

"And what is to prevent us from losing you as well, Commander," Tuvok said.

"Bread crumbs," Kim said.

"You can't serious," I said.

"I think I can modify some subspace transponders which could be deployed along the Commander path, Kind of like," Kim said.

"I got it," I said.

"If they're place at regular intervals, I believe they'll maintain a signal link with the ship and they could serve as a transporter Relay in case we need to stage an emergency beam out," Kim said.

"Alright, Chakotay, Go. But take Phasers with your team just in case, but I want a transporter lock on you at all times. Something does feel right," I said.

"Aye, Captain, Tuvok, Kim you're with me," Chakotay said.

Then they left.

"What is it?" Kat said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I said. "They've never prove me wrong before,"

"Any ideas," Kat said.

"None," I said. "Transporter lock,"

"Still stable," Kat said.

"Away team to Voyager," Chakotay commed.

"Finally, Go ahead, Commander," I said.

"We've run into some type of Force field, Captain, 1 minute we were reading an empty tunnel, and the next, we walked right into a solid wall of rock," Chakotay said.

"Tuvok," I said.

"Captain, the Energy configuration of the force field matrix is virtually identical to those used by the Vidiians," Tuvok said.

"Ayala, Scan for any alien vessels in the sector, Tuvok, Harry, Chakotay Phaser out," I said. "Chakotay we know form past experience that our phasers can disrupt that force field, I want to find out what's in there,"

"Aye captain," Chakotay said.

"Beam back if they show up you beam back, That's an Order," I said.

"Acknowledged," Chakotay said. "It's not working, Captain,"

"Try reconfiguring your phaser to match the bandwidth modulation and someone keep an eye out," I said.

"Commander," Kim said.

"3 to beam up," Chakotay said.

"Ayala," I said.

"Energizing," Ayala said. "We've have them captain,"

"Shields up, yellow Alert," I said.

Then Chakotay, Tuvok and Harry came back to the Bridge.

"What happened?" I said.

"2 Vidiians were watching us as soon as I turned back to have a look," Harry said.

"Now that the Vidiians know we're here, we have to be prepared for the possibility that they'll call in reinforcements," I said.

"So far long range sensors haven't located any alien vessels near here," Kim said.

"However, it is possible that the same technology that disguises their force field cloaks their ships," Tuvok said.

"The other thing we have to consider is that the Prisoners may be at greater risk now," Chakotay said.

"Including our people," I said.

"Captain, take a look at this," Harry said. "Using our tricorder data, I've been able to scan the entire planet, for the Force field signature, and it looks like the field surrounds an area more than 600 kilometers in circumference,"

"Is there any way to scan inside it," I said.

"Every reconfiguration I've tried has failed," Kim said.

"If It's the same kind of Force field the Vidiians used the last time we ran into them, why didn't our Phasers breach it?" I said.

"Apparently It has been adapted to repulse Phaser fire," Tuvok said.

"If the Vidiians can move in and out of there, so can we, Start Setting up simulations, Find a way to get through that force field," I said.

"Mind filling me in," Kat said.

"Chakotay," I said.

"Aye Captain," Chakotay said as Him and Kat went off.

XXX

Then we were in the Conference room.

"Deep-Level scans have revealed a network of microfissures, minuscule openings which develop briefly each time the field matrix remodulates," Kim said.

"Just how small are these microfissures?" I said.

"Less than one micron," Kim said. "And they close up within a few seconds,"

"Would it be possible to use our Phasers to expand one of those openings as it's forming?" I said.

"That was our first thought, But we realized such an attempt would have to be at close range and would carry the risk of alerting the Vidiians to our presence," Tuvok said.

"Can we Transport through one of those," Kat said.

"If we narrow the Transporter beam tightly enough, It might be possible to transport one of is through the microfissures," Kim said.

"Of course timing the transport to the precise moment of an opening would be critical," Tuvok said.

"But if we could get someone inside, we might be able to find our people and also deactivate the force field," Chakotay said.

"Then We could beam everyone back to the ship," I said.

"Yes, but you should be aware that because we are incapable of scanning beyond the force field, we will have no way of communicating with whoever transports inside it, nor will we be able to verify that the transport has been successfully completed," Tuvok said.

"What's to prevent whoever goes in from being captured by the Vidiians?" I said.

"I have an idea about that, Captain," Chakotay said.

"Wait, You don't mean look like them," I said.

"Yes, If the Doctor can do it good enough I can get in and find the others," Chakotay said.

"You're volunteering," I said.

"Yes," Chakotay said.

"Go for it," I said.

"Aye Captain," Chakotay said. Leaving.

"Tuvok, Harry, Get to work on the Transporters," I said.

"Aye Captain," Both of them said leaving too.

"You sure about this?" Kat said.

"Only choice we have right now," I said. "You got the Bridge,"

Then I left to head down to sickbay to see how Chakotay and the Doctor were getting on.

Once I got into Sickbay I could swear that Chakotay almost looked like one of them.

"Dermal stimulator, Please," Doctor said.

"Remarkable work, Doctor," Kes said.

"If you think this is remarkable, you should see me remove a bunion," Doctor said.

Then Tuvok came in.

"I have done my best to replicate Vidiian attire, I trust it will prove sufficiently convincing," Tuvok said.

"It's a fine piece of work, Mr. Tuvok," Chakotay said. "Next time I need a tailor, I'll know just where to look,"

Then we headed to the Transporter room.

"The emitter array has been initialized, Captain," Kim said.

"Good," I said. "You ready, Chakotay," As Chakotay nodded.

"Captain, there's an opening forming in the force field," Tuvok said.

"Initiating auto sequence," Kim said.

"Targeting scanner to match coordinates," Tuvok said. "Scanners locked,"

"On my mark, Kim," I said. "Energize,"

Then Harry Beamed Chakotay in.

"Well, now we wait," I said.

XXX

I was back on the Bridge, Waiting for Chakotay to call us.

"Captain, The force field has been disrupted," Tuvok said.

"Harry, can you get a lock on Chakotay," I said.

"Chakotay to Voyager do you read," Chakotay said.

"Never though I would be happy to hear your voice, Chakotay," I said.

"I found them, Captain, 3 humans and 1 Klingon to beam up," Chakotay said.

"Energize," I said.

"I've got them, They are in sickbay," Kim said.

"Helm get us out of here, Warp 9," I said.

"Aye captain," Helm said.

"Kat, This bridge is yours, Tuvok," I said heading down there.

"She's badly wounded, Captain," Paris said.

"Beam her to sickbay," A human version of B'Elanna said.

"Don't. No time," The Klingon said.

The hell is going on.

"You showed true courage, It makes my death an Honorable one," The Klingon said. Then Died.

"Cornwell to McCall," Kat said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"We're clear, No sign of pursuit," Kat said.

"Get us back on course for home," I said.

"Acknowledged," Kat said.

XXX

As Chakotay and B'Elanna was in sickbay.

Kat was looking after the Bridge for the night.

So I went to my Quarters so got changed. Then I sat down and put on my screen again and put one my PS4 and but on A Movie.

Which was Hot Fuzz,

Then after I went to bed.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay tuned and safe.**

**Love Y'all**

**PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**Jetrel.**

(Scott POV)

I was on the Bridge as an alien ship had sent a message wanted to speak with Neelix for some reason.

"McCall to Neelix, Please report to the Bridge," I said.

Not too long Neelix came out of the Turbolift.

"You wanted to see me, Captain," Neelix said.

"Yes, Neelix, We've received a subspace message from an approaching vessel, They're asking for you," I said.

"Me?" Neelix said.

"The Alien ship is entering visual range, Captain," Kim said.

"Slow to impulse, On screen," I said. "Do you recognize it,"

"That's a Haakonian Shuttle," Neelix said.

"Haakonian?" Chakotay said.

"My People were at war with them for the better part of a decade, They conquered my homeworld more than 15 years ago," Neelix said.

"Any idea what the Haakonians want with you now?" Chakotay said.

"None at all," Neelix said.

"The shuttle is hailing us, captain," Kim said.

"Open a channel," I said.

"Channel open," Kim said.

"I'm Captain Scott McCall of the Federation Starship Voyager," I said. "What can we do for you?"

"As I stated in my Message, Captain, I understand you have a Talaxian called Neelix aboard your vessel," He said.

"I'm Neelix, What do you want?" Neelix said.

"It is a matter of utmost urgency, However, I would prefer to speak with you privately," He said. "Your life may very well depend upon it,"

"Who are you?" Neelix said.

"Forgive me, I am Jetrel," Jetrel said. "Dr. Ma'bor Jetrel,"

Then After that Neelix left the Bridge straight into the Turbolift.

"Neelix," I said.

Then the Doors sealed.

"I will let you go speak with him Captain, please Hail me when you can," Jetrel said closing the Channel.

"What was that about?" Chakotay said.

"No idea," I said. "Harry has that ship powered weapons,"

"No, Captain, All of their weapons systems are offline," Kim said.

"So they aren't showing to be a threat," Chakotay said.

"Keep an eye on him through, Chakotay I'm going to see what had Neelix Spooked," I said.

"Aye Captain," Chakotay said.

Then I went for the Turbolift. Once the Doors closed.

"Computer, Locate Neelix," I said.

"Neelix is in his Quarters," Computer said.

"Reroute Turbolift to that Deck," I said.

XXX

Once I got to his Door.

I rang the Door Bell.

"Come in," Neelix said.

Then I walked in.

"What was that about Neelix?" I said.

"Captain have a seat it will take some time," Neelix said.

So I sat down.

"He's a mass murderer," Neelix said. "When I was much younger, my family and I lived on a moon called Rinax, A colony with the Most temperate climate in the Entire Talaxian system, warm days, Balmy Night, Until the Metreon Cascade, Melodic name isn't it? Especially for a weapon of mass Destruction,"

"And Jetrel was somehow involved with the weapons or he was the one," I said.

"The second one. Dr. Jetrel was the scientist who conceived the Metreon Cascade then he led the team of scientists who built it," Neelix said.

"I see," I said.

"In the Blink of an eye Rinax was enveloped by a deadly cloud and those lovely days were turned into one endless frigid night, More than 300,000 were killed," Neelix said.

"But you survived," I said.

"I had the good fortune to be an Talax at the time with our defense forces preparing for an invasion that never came," Neelix said. "It wasn't Necessary, the Day after the Cascade was deployed, Talax surrendered unconditionally to the Haakonian order,"

"And your Family?" I said.

Neelix Shaked his head.

"I'm sorry," I said.

XXX

Then I was in the Transporter room with Tuvok. When Jetrel beamed over.

"Dr. Jetrel, Lt Tuvok my chief of Security," I said.

"I have heard of your Transporter Technology, captain, But to experience it first hand is truly remarkable," Jetrel said.

"Mr. Neelix has declined to meet with you," I said.

"That's not surprising," Jetrel said. "ii'm afraid I'm not a very popular figure among the Talaxian people,"

Damn right.

"May we show you to your Quarters," Tuvok said.

"Mr. Neelix has given me permission to speak on his behalf," I said. "You indicated that he may be in some kind of danger,"

"Yes, It's imperative that he undergo a complete medical Examination," Jetrel said.

"For what purpose?" I said.

"Our War records show that he was part of the team that returned to Rinax after the Cascade in order to evacuate survivors," Jetrel said. "He was exposed to high concentrations of Metreon isotopes, In recent years, several of the rescuers have developed a degenerative blood disease called Metremia,"

"Is it serious?" I said.

"I am afraid that it's fatal," Jetrel said. "The disease attacks its victims on a molecular level, It may lay dormant for years but once it manifests itself, it will cause the body's atomic structure to undergo fission. The cells will begin to disintegrate, My equipment is specifically designed to detect the subatomic signature of the disorder,"

"May I ask, Doctor why you've taken it upon yourself to examine Mr. Neelix," Tuvok said.

"I've evaluated as many members of the team as possible collecting data, in hopes that one day my research will lead to a cure for Metremia," Jetrel said. "Please, try and persuade Mr. Neelix to see me, Each Talaxian I screen brings me one step closer to a cure,"

Then Tuvok left with Jetrel but there was something else but I didn't push it and I went to tell Neelix it.

Once I got there, Kes was with him.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Captain, back from your doctor's appointment already?" Neelix said.

"I'm afraid I have disturbing news, Neelix," I said.

"Nothing you tell me could make this say any more disturbing than it's already been," Neelix said.

"According to Jetrel, You were exposed to dangerous levels of Metreon poisoning and may be at risk of developing a fatal blood disorder," I said. "He wants to screen you for the disease,"

"Captain, Please tell Dr. Jetrel that I am touched by his tender concern for my state of health, But that I'd rather be immersed in a pit of Krallinian eels than be examined by him," Neelix said.

"Neelix, If there's something wrong with you, We should find out," Kes said.

"I don't want that man within 10 Parsecs of me," Neelix said.

"I understand your feelings, But this is your life we're talking about," I said.

"Don't either of you find it the slightest bit strange that a man who made it his life's work to develop a weapon to destroy as many Talaxians as possible should suddenly be concerned with this Talaxian's health?" Neelix said.

"I don't know what his motives are, maybe he's trying to undo some of the damage his weapon caused but he seems sincere, Neelix," I said. "And at this point I have no reason to doubt him,"

"If the disease is fatal, what's the point of knowing whether I have it or not?" Neelix said.

"Our doctor is the most skilled physician either of us has ever met, if you have this disease, he won't stop until he's found some way to treat it," Kes said.

"And if Jetrel discovers you don't have the disease, at least you'll have peace of mind," I said.

"Peace of mind is a relative thing, Captain," Neelix said.

"I simply want you to hear what he has to say, then if you still don't want him to examine you, no one will force you, We could easily get him to show our doctor how to find it but it will take longer," I said.

"Outnumbered and outflanked, All right, then I surrender," Neelix said.

"We going to meet him in the conference room in 10 minutes," I said.

"I'll meet you up there Captain, I just got to gather my thoughts," Neelix said. Then left.

"Captain, do you think that Neelix will be alright," Kes said.

"He has us, Sometimes that all it takes," I said.

"Hopefully," Kes said. "Captain, you seem to be worried about this,"

"I am. This remembers me of something that happened on Earth a good time ago and we are still paying for it," I said.

"What do you mean," Kes said.

"Back in the 1986 back on Earth, there was a Nuclear Disaster. Happened Saturday, 26 April. Nearby a city called Pripyat under 2 miles from a Nuclear Power plant. It's name, Chernobyl, there were 4 Reactors, On that day. Reactor #4 exploded. Over 4000 People dead from Radiation exposure. We were only lucky that only that one time a Nuclear Reactor exploded," I said.

"What caused it?" Kes said.

"There was Reactor design flaws and that day a serious Breach of Protocol during a simulated power outage safety test," I said.

"Wasn't there a fail safe to shut it down," Kes said.

"There was, But it also was the cause of the explosion. The fail safe was a button called AZ-5. when it's engaged the drive mechanism on all control rods to fully insert them including the manual control rods that had been with drawn earlier. Now, Normally, It was meant to shut it down straight away but it didn't. The power shot up, increased the power big, But at that point already started to self destruct. Now the Big problem was the Design of the RBMK Control Rods, which had a Graphite, Neutron moderator attached to its end to boost Reactor output but if the Control rods were fully pulled out. the first thing to enter the core isn't Baron. But Graphite, It made all the core overheated causing some of the Rods to fracture blocking control rods columns and jamming the Control rods at 1/3 insertion In 3 seconds that reactor output rose above 530 MW. Last known Output was 30,000 MW, That area is still not able to be able for people to live there still, Even it happened a long time ago. Back then it was going to be 20,000 years before anyone could life there," I said. "That was the only disaster of that at all. Thankful it was too. Since after that. The RBMK reactors were refitted to prevent another one happening ever,"

"Do you remember anything else," Kes said.

"No, But it is all in Voyager database if you want to look at all of it," I said.

"I may do that," Kes said.

"I best get up there, If you want to talk you know where to find me," I said.

"Thank you," Kes said.

XXX

Then We were in the Conference room were Jetrel was talking to us.

"The Metreon isotopes are unique. their rate of decay is highly variable, We have found that it's sometimes years before Metremia sets in and unfortunately," Jetrel said.

"Why are you doing this?" Neelix said.

"I beg your pardon?" Jetrel said.

"Is it all just scientific curiosity?" Neelix said. "Metreons and Isotopes? Or do you feel guilty about what you did?"

"Guilty?" Jetrel said. "I do not regret it, I did what had to be done,"

"Really? It was necessary to vaporize more than a quarter of a million people and to leave thousand of others to be eaten away by Metreon Poisoning?" Neelix said.

"Would it make any difference If I told you we never thought there would be any radiation poisoning?" Jetrel said. "That anyone close enough to be exposed would be killed by the initial blast? It was unfortunate we were wrong?"

"Unfortunate? Did you hear that Captain? It was unfortunate," Neelix said.

"Neelix, I think what Dr. Jetrel is trying," I said.

"No Captain, That'll all right, I'm used to it," Jetrel said. "I'm simply a scientist, Yes, I developed the weapon, But it was the Government and the military leaders who decided to use it, not I,"

"That must be very convenient distinction for you, Does it help you sleep at night?" Neelix said.

"I slept no worse last night than I have any other night for the past 15 years," Jetrel said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Neelix said.

"It means I must live with my conscience as you must live with yours," Jetrel said. "How many did you kill during the war?"

"Gentlemen, Please," I said. "This is obviously very difficult for both of you, but we are not here to debate history, We are here to talk about Neelix's Condition,"

"Don't worry about it, Captain, Because Dr. Jetrel will have to find himself another Laboratory Rodent to help his experiments," Neelix said. Getting up. "because I would rather die than help you ease your conscience,"

"I do not expect you to like me, Mr. Neelix nor do I hope to allay your obvious pain with moral arguments but I do believe I can help you if not you, others of your race," Jetrel said. "Isn't that more important than punishing me?"

Not too much longer Neelix agreed as long as the Doctor was there.

So they headed down to sickbay.

XXX

I was in my Ready room.

Then the Door bell went.

"Come in," I said.

Then Dr. Jetrel came in.

"Am I interrupting?" Jetrel said.

"Please, sit down," I said.

"Captain, I must tell you your ship is simply astounding, I have been studying your Transporter System," Jetrel said.

"Transporter systems? I would think you'd be more concerned with Mr. Neelix," I said.

"Forgive me, But that is what I am here to talk about, I believe with a relatively few minor modifications, the Transporter system could be used to retrieve a sample of the Metreon cloud surrounding Rinax," Jetrel said.

"To what end?" I said.

"I've always believed that if I could isolate the free isotope that cause metremia it could be used to sythesize an antibody," Jetrel said.

"Then theoretically the Victim's Own immune system could destroy the disease," I said.

"Yes, Captain and your transporter system makes it all possible," Jetrel said.

"Is the isotope stable enough to be transported?" I said.

"I believe so," Jetrel said.

"We could construct a containment field to prevent any contamination of the ship," I said. "And I could have our Doctor assist you with synthesizing the antibody,"

"My thoughts exactly," Jetrel said.

"McCall to Bridge," I said.

"Chakotay here, Captain," Chakotay said.

"Have Dr. Jetrel vessel tractored into the Shuttlebay. Any lay in for the Talaxian system," I said.

"That's a significant detour, Captain," Chakotay said.

"I'm aware of that, Commander, But it may mean saving Neelix's life," I said.

"Understood," Chakotay said.

"I'll send a message to Talax requesting permission to transport material from the cloud, In the mean time, Lt Torres in Engineering can give you a hand with the Transporter Modifications," I said.

"Thank you, Captain," Jetrel said.

"Thank you. Dr. Jetrel," I said. "It's a very promising idea,"

Then He went to leave and the he grabbed hold of the wall.

"What is it?" I said.

"Nothing, I just think I'm a little overexcited about the prospects of discovering a cure and all that sparring with Mr. Neelix does take a toll," Jetrel said.

"Maybe you should let the Doctor have a look at you," I said.

"No, I'm fine, and there's so much to be done," Jetrel said. "I want to start right away,"

Then he left.

XXX

"Captain's log, Stardate 48832.1. Kes has prevailed upon Neelix to allow Dr. Jetrel to continue metabolic scans in the hope that it will facilitate treatment once the antibody has been synthesized," Ending the log.

Then headed out to the bridge.

"Commander let me know when we get there, You have the bridge," I said.

"Aye captain," Chakotay said.

Then I headed down to my Quarters and went in.

Then I saw the Stars flying by. It's beautiful went we are at Warp. Then I went and turned on the screen and the PS4 went onto Red Dead Redemption 2 and started the Story mode. I just got to the point where it got to the mining town called Colter.

Then my door bell rang.

I paused it. "Come in," I said and my door opened and Kes walked in.

"Kes," I said.

"Do you have a minute," Kes said.

"Of course, Come on in," I said.

Then Kes came and sat down next to me.

"So what's on your mind," I said.

"Neelix," Kes said. "He is still being,"

"I know, To be honest I don't blame him," I said.

"So what do we do," Kes said.

"Give him time and help him through it," I said.

"I just hate seeing Neelix like that," Kes said.

"Yeah, me too, But we just got to wait Kes, Soon everything will sort itself out," I said.

"Just hope you're right," Kes said.

"If not, We make it better," I said placing my hand on her shoulders which made Kes nod.

"Bridge to McCall," Chakotay said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"We are approaching the Talaxian system," Chakotay said.

"On my way," I said. "Talk later," I said to Kes then headed back to the Bridge.

Once there, We were just dropping to impulse.

"Bridge to Neelix," I said

"Here, Captain," Neelix said.

"Neelix, I thought you'd like to know. We're approaching Rinax," I said. "Neelix,"

"Thank you, captain. I'll be right there," Neelix said.

Not to much later, Neelix came onto the Bridge.

"Entering synchronous orbit, Captain," Paris said.

"Hard to believe that on clear nights you could look up from Talax and see the shimmering lights of the colony," Neelix said. "The night of the Cascade, a bright flash cut across the sky so blinding that people threw themselves to the ground and everything stopped like a moment out of time, Then we all looked up to see where the flash had come from, but the sky seemed oddly empty, It took most of us a few seconds to realize it was because Rinax was gone, Of Course, the moon was still there, we just couldn't see it because of that Metreon cloud,"

"Engineering to Bridge, We're ready to begin transporter presequencing, Captain," Torres said.

"Acknowledged," I said.

"This brings back too many memories, captain, If you'll excuse me," Neelix said leaving the bridge.

"Of course," I said.

"Presequencing complete, Captain. I'm ready to begin transport," Torres said.

"Proceed," I said.

"Targeting scanners, Locking on, Energize, Captain, we have the sample aboard," Torres said. "The Containment field is holding,"

"Well done, McCall out," I said.

XXX

I came out of my ready room.

"Any report of Dr. Jetrel's progress, Commander," I said.

"Not yet, Captain," Chakotay said.

"Bridge to sickbay," I said. "McCall to Sickbay, McCall to Dr. Jetrel,Computer, Activate Emergency Medical Hologram,"

"Please state the Nature," Doctor said.

"What the hell is going on down there, Doctor," I said.

"Dr. Jetrel Deactivated me, He's gone now," Doctor said.

"Computer, Locate Dr. Jetrel," Tuvok said.

"Dr. Jetrel is in Transporter Room 1," Computer said.

"And Mr. Neelix is unconscious, It appears he's been Transquilized," Doctor said.

"You have the Bridge Commander, Tuvok," I said. "Security, meet me in Transporter Room 1,"

Then we got into the Turbolift and headed for the Transporter room 1.

Once we got there.

"Please, Step aside, Doctor," Tuvok said.

"You must let me continue, Lives depend on it," Jetrel said.

"We've heard that from you before, You're beginning to lose credibility," I said.

"Captain, I beg you, Let me bring them back," Jetrel said.

"Bring who back? Who, Doctor?" Neelix said. "Who is it you're going to bring back?"

"The victims of Rinax," Jetrel said.

"He's out of his mind captain," Neelix said.

"Please, Look at my calculations," Jetrel said. "You remember what I told you about Metremia, Captain? How it causes the body's atomic structure to undergo fission," Then he groans. "It mirrors the way the Metreon Cascade vaporized its victims through Bio-molecular disintegration,"

"Do we have to listen to this?" Neelix said.

"I think we should hear him out," I said.

"What I've been working on for the past 15 years is a way to rebuild that atomic structure, What I call regenerative fusion," Jetrel said.

"Are you saying You're actually trying to restore people who were vaporized by the Metreon Cascade?" I said.

"Yes," Jetrel said.

"Given the degree of Fragmentation you're talking about, I don't see how that's possible," I said.

"The electrostatic properties of the clouds are as such that the disassembled bio-matter has been held in a state of animated suspension, I discovered years ago that reintegration is possible," Jetrel said.

"Is that what you were doing with that thing is Sickbay," Neelix said.

"Yes, exactly" Jetrel said. "Neelix saw it, it was an amalgamation of random fused organic material, bits and pieces of previously vaporized bio-matter,"

"But if the Bio-matter in the cloud is so random, so jumbled, how could you reconstruct something whole?" Neelix said.

"I used medical records to identify the genetic coding of a specific victim, a test case, of you will, Once we input his DNA sequence, then we can isolate his atomic fragments with your targeting scanners, and then Rematerialize him," Jetrel said.

"What if he's right?" Neelix said.

"Captain, Dr. Jetrel is proposing the reconstruction and re-animation of a remarkably complex set of bio-systems from billions of subatomic particles," Tuvok said.

"I'm afraid I have to agree, It all sounds very implausible," I said.

"You sound exactly like my country, I asked them for more funds to continue my research to help the victims of Rinax because I wanted the world to know I m not a monster," Jetrel said. "My theories can be used to heal as well as to destroy, but they refused me, called me a Talaxian sympathizer and exiled me,"

"Does Neelix really have metremia?" I said. "Or was that just a pretext for getting us to come to Rinax?"

"It was just a pretext, Captain, You do not have Metremia, Neelix, You are not going to die," Jetrel said.

"Why didn't you just tell us the truth in the first place?" Neelix said.

"Your Captain is an accomplished scientist, He doubts my theories, My own government did, too, I just couldn't risk being not believed again, but, Captain it will work," Jetrel said.

"Captain if there's any chance he can do it, you've got to let him try," Neelix said.

"Neelix there are just too many variables, I don't even know if we can even do that with our Transporter technology," I said.

"Please Captain," Neelix said.

"Tuvok, Activate the Emergency containment field around the Transporter pad," I said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said. "Emergency Containment field activated,"

"We'll have to retarget scanners to the widest possible confinement beam," I said. "It's our only hope of achieving bond cohesion with such broadly scattered fragments,"

"Retargeting scanners to wide beam," Tuvok said.

"Energize," I said. "Phase transition coils to maximum,"

"Aye captain," Tuvok said.

"Is the Bio-genic field operational?" I said.

"Affirmative," Tuvok said. "Atomic cohesion has dropped to 49%, Captain,"

"Pattern buffers to maximum power," I said.

"They are already at 100%," Tuvok said.

"Take them to 120, Tuvok," I said.

"Pattern buffers to 120% of rated maximum," Tuvok said.

"We're losing him," I said.

"Atomic cohesion to 39% 22% 14%," Tuvok said. "his pattern is degrading rapidly,"

"You must increase the power to the Pattern Buffers Captain," Jetrel said.

"We've got to stimulate cohesion, is there any way to augment the Bio-genic field?" I said.

"The degree of Fragmentation is simply too great," Tuvok said. "It will not work, We are overloading the system,"

"Shut it down, Tuvok," I said.

XXX

"Captain's log, Stardate 48840.5. Dr. Jetrel's Metremia is now in it's final stage, he's spending his remaining hours in Sickbay, End log," I said as we were on the way back on our course home.

I left Chakotay in charge on the bridge and went to my quarters. Went for a shower and got changed into my bed clothes and put on my screen and PS4 and played the Martian.

Once the movie finished, I switched it all off and went to bed.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay tuned and safe.**

**Love Y'all**

**PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**Learning curve.**

(Scott POV)

I was in my holodeck resuming my Red Dead Redemption 2 programme.

I was in the middle of Talking with Dutch and Hosea. The day after that thing at the Alder's barn. Which was brought Sadie back to the group. Then Dutch disappeared as did Hosea.

"Computer. Restore characters in program McCall Red Dead 1," I said.

"Unable to comply, there has been a disruption of power to energy grid Beta 4," Computer said.

"McCall to Bridge, Report," I said.

"We're experiencing power fluctuations on Deck 6, Captain, Tuvok is investigating," Chakotay said.

"Keep me informed. McCall out," I said.

"Computer end program," I said.

As it closed it off.

Then I returned to my quarters and got changed into my uniform and headed to the Bridge and went into my Ready room.

"Captain log, Stardate 48846.5. Ordinarily the loss of a gel pack would be a minor inconvenience, but here in the Delta Quadrant, it's a reminder of the precarious nature of our journey, End log,"

Then the door bell rang.

"Come in," I said.

Then Tuvok and Chakotay came in.

"I take it you found out what happened?" I said.

"Yes," Chakotay said.

"I don't understand The gel pack have an extremely reliable track record, It's almost impossible to damage them, Why did this one malfunction?" I said.

"Unknown," Tuvok said. "Lt Torres is running a materials analysis on the gel pack, In the meantime the unit has been replaced,"

"How many do we have left in reserve," I said.

"47," Tuvok said.

"Those gel packs run half the critical systems on this ship, Once they run out, that's it," I said. "We can't replicate now ones,"

"It might be possible to switch over some systems to conventional isolinear circuits," Chakotay said.

"Great B'Elanna to get started on it," I said.

There is one other matter I wish to discuss," Tuvok said. "I am concerned about Crewman Dalby, He attempted to make unauthorized repairs on the damaged gel pack, When I confronted him, he lost control,"

"How so?" I said.

"He became extremely angry, to the point of insubordination," Tuvok said.

"Dalby," I said. "I've heard complaints about him from others,"

"Indeed," Tuvok said. "This is not the 1st incident involving Mr. Dalby, Last week he was found tampering with the ship's systems to increase a friend's replicator rations, and he has missed 3 of his last 10 duty shifts,"

"Commander you know Dalby better than I do, Any idea what might be bothering him?" I said.

"Dalby's always been pretty aggressive," Chakotay said. "My guess is the man's frustrated, he's not used to dealing with Starfleet Protocol and procedure,"

"A starship cannot run without protocols," Tuvok said. "Mr. Dalby's attitude is disrupting this vessel's operations,"

"What do you suggest, Dragging him in front of a disciplinary board?" Chakotay said.

"Perhaps that would be the best approach," Tuvok said.

"Doubt that's going to help, Dalby's not the only Maquis who's having problems adjusting and besides, it's not only a matter of attitude, It's also a matter of experience, It's not fair to expect Starfleet behaviour from people who never went to the academy," I said.

"What do you propose?" Tuvok said.

"We need to bring some of these people up to speed, instruct them in how to run a Starfleet Vessel," I said. "Show them why we do things the way we do, Give them an opportunity to feel like they're part of the team,"

"A crash course in Starfleet operations," Chakotay said. "Field training,"

"Exactly," I said. "So, what do you think, Tuvok? Are you up to training group of raw Cadets?"

"Me?" Tuvok said.

"You taught at the Academy for 16 years," I said. "You'd be perfect for the job,"

"Commander Chakotay would be a more logical choice to be their instructor, He is a Maquis, As well as their former Captain," Tuvok said.

"That's my point, He doesn't have to earn their respect," I said. "We do,"

"Very well, Captain," Tuvok said. "I will prepare a curriculum,"

"Commander, pick out the Maquis crew members you feel would benefit most from the training," I said. "Have them report to Lt. Tuvok at the next duty shift,"

"Right," Chakotay said. "Don't worry Tuvok, I'll tell them to take it easy in you,"

Then Both Chakotay and Tuvok left.

XXX

I was back on bridge went.

"Captain, we got another power failure," Harry said.

"Where?" I said.

"Deck 4 Section 9-C," Harry said.

"Gel pack," I said.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Bridge to Engineering, report," I said.

"It's another malfunction in the Bio-neural circuitry," Torres said. "We're putting a repair crew on it now, Torres out,"

Not to much later, Torres told me what was going on and I told her to speed up on the Isoline Circuitry as fast as she could.

XXX

I was in the Ready room after Tuvok and Torres has a possible source.

"Captain's logs, Stardate 48859.3, Tuvok has reported what maybe a possible explanation for the infection in the Bio-neural gel packs, I have asked Lt. Torres and her team to investigate Neelix's kitchen,"

Then We lost some more gel packs.

An hour or 2 later it happened again but the engines whined.

"Sickbay to Bridge, Captain what seems to be happening?" Doc said.

"We're losing more bio0neural circuitry, Doc, all systems are being affected, please tell me you have some good news about a treatment," I said.

"I'm afraid not. Frankly, I'm at a loss, But we'll keep trying," Doc said.

"Please do, McCall out," I said ending the channel.

Then we shook again.

"Inertial Dampeners are malfunctioning," Harry said.

"From the Gel packs, Paris all stop," I said.

"Yes," Harry said.

"We are at full stop now, Captain," Paris said.

"Anything on long range," Kat said.

"Nothing," Chakotay said who was at Tactical.

"Captain the Bio0neural network is failing sequentially," Harry said. "We are losing systems faster than we can compensate with backups,"

"Red alert," I said.

"What about changing over to Isolinear circuitry?" Kat said.

"Torres is working on it, but It's a long way from being ready," Harry said. "It couldn't even maintain life support at this point,"

"Propulsion is down," Paris said.

"Every system on the main grid is down, communications, transporter, Turbo lifts and life support," Harry said.

"Bridge to Engineering," I said.

"Torres here, Captain," Torres said.

"Transfer whatever power you can to life support and keep working on the Isolinear circuitry," I said.

"Understood," Torres said.

"Captain, Life support is failing," Harry said. "Deck 15 has lost all power, and Deck 7 has lost its gravitational grid,"

"Sickbay to Bridge," Doc said.

"Tell me you good some good news, Doc," I said.

"Captain, I believe we may have something," Doc said.

"Go ahead, Doc," I said.

"The gel packs are incapable of responding to an infection in the same way that humanoid organisms do," Doc said.

"With a fever," I said.

"Exactly," Doc said. "We've experimented with heating the samples of bio-neural circuitry we have here, and the results are promising, Of course we don't have the ability to produce the amount of heat needed to wipe out a shipwide infection,"

"McCall to Torres," I said.

"Torres here," Torres said.

"If we wanted to superheat the gel pack system to raise its temperature so to speak how could we do it?" I said.

"I suppose we could infuse the gel pack circuits with a high- energy plasma burst from a symmetric warp field," Torres said.

"But we'd have to generate that heat by inverting the warp field towards the ship," I said.

"Right, We could produce the required energy by getting the warp engines to 80% of maximum while we're standing still, Then we could initiate the Plasma burst," Torres said.

"Can we get to 80% with all the control failure we have?" I said.

"If we reroute the emergency power to the warp engines, It might be enough, but it's a risky move," Torres said.

"I'm aware of that but we have to try it, Divert all power, including life support to the warp engines," I said.

"Aye, Captain," Torres said.

"Tom, deactivate the nacelle control system and prepare to engage the warp engines," I said.

"Nacelle controls deactivated, Ready to go," Tom said.

"Do it," I said.

"I don't know about the bacteria, but I'm ready to pass out," Tom said.

"Engines are only at 74% of maximum," Kat said.

"That's not enough for a plasma burst," Chakotay said.

"Tom, increase antimatter flow," I said.

"It's having an effect, Captain, Temperature is at 340 Kelvins, can we get the engines a little hotter?" Harry said.

"Tom, get us to 80% of maximum somehow," I said.

"I'll try," Tom said.

"Okay, we're at 360 Kelvins," Harry said.

"Engines at 79% of maximum," Kat said. "We can risk it,"

"Bridge to Torres Initiate the Plasma Burst," I said.

"Aye captain. But be prepared, It might blow out some of the conduits," Torres said.

"Acknowledged, Do it," I said.

XXX

"Bridge to Sickbay, Report," I said.

"Bacteria level are dropping Captain, if they continue, we should be able to purge the system within a few minutes," Doc said.

"Keep me informed, We need life support back on line," I said. "As soon as possible,"

"I'll get back to you right away, Captain," Doc said.

"Harry how much life support do we still have," I said.

"30% and Dropping," Harry said.

"Sickbay to Bridge, Repeat sickbay to bridge, can anyone hear me?" Doc said.

"Go ahead, Doctor," Kat said.

"All of the infectious bacteria have been destroyed, the danger of further infection has passed," Doc said.

"Harry, Start getting our systems back online, Life support first," I said.

"Aye captain," Harry said.

XXX

After 2 hours.

"Life support back online," Harry said.

"Warp drive, online," Tom said.

"How long to finish the rest," I said.

"Another 2 hours or so, Captain," Harry said.

"Good, Tom. Resume course for home Maximum warp," I said.

"Aye captain," Tom said. Engaging the Warp drive.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay tuned**

**Stay Safe.**

**Season 1 is finished.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
